Happy Birthday Drew
by DixieWildflower
Summary: On Drew's 27th birthday, he gets a surprise that will rock his world.
1. Chapter 1

"Drew wait, I'm sorry. Please stop. I didn't mean it," Kayla said reaching for his arm. "Please, I didn't mean it sweetheart."

Drew stopped and turned around on his heel. "Tell me, is that really what you think of me?"

"No, of course not, I never should have said that about you and Taryn. You are a good man, and I know you made mistakes, but she did as well. Drew, I was just upset, please forgive me."

"You said I deserved the predicament I am in because I married a whore then couldn't keep it in my pants. You called me a cheating bastard. I know I cheated but do you remember what she did to me Kayla? Do you remember the bruises she left on me because I refused to fight back, to hit my _wife_?"

"Yes, I remember, and I never told you how impressed I was with that. That speaks volumes about your character Drew. I know how they treated you, and how you felt like less of a man. I know that is why you cheated. I don't know what came over me or why I said that" Kayla said stroking his cheek. She quickly pulled back, realizing what she was doing. "I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go now. Happy Birthday Drew, have fun tonight" she said slipping a birthday card in his hand and turning to walk away.

"Kayla, stop. Don't I get at least a birthday kiss?"

"Uh um well, I guess so." Drew leaned down and closed his eyes, waiting for her lips to meet his, only to be surprised when her kiss landed on his cheek, and whispered "read that when you get home." He watched her leave the arena and head out to her car, and couldn't help but shake his head thinking this was not how things were supposed to go.

Drew climbed into his car, and decided to read the card she gave him now, because he figured he would be too drunk to read it when he got home after a night of celebrating with the boys. He opened up the card and read what she had written.

"_Dear Drew, _

_I can't seem to get up the courage to say this to your face so I guess I will have to write it. I want you to know just how perfect and wonderful I think you are. You are gorgeous, smart, funny, a perfect gentleman, you have a killer body, beautiful eyes, cute dimples, and a sexy voice. And you are immensely talented. You are everything that any woman would ever want. If I could only hear one sound for the rest of my life, it would be your voice. But I know you would never feel the same way about me. I have loved you so long Drew, since Heath first introduced us. I knew then that you would never look at me the way you look at the divas. And when you told me you were marrying Taryn, it was all I could do to keep myself from getting on my knees and begging you not to. I knew she would not be good to you and she would hurt you. I'm not much one for saying I told you so, so I won't. I guess you are wondering why I would wait and tell you now. Well, I haven't told anyone, but I am leaving. I gave Stephanie my notice. I need a fresh start, somewhere I can move on and get over you. I can't stand being this close to you every day and not being able to kiss you and hold you in my arms. I also won't be able to face the rejection in your eyes. Just know, I will always love you and pray that you will find happiness. Be safe. Happy Birthday Drew."_

Drew sat in shock as he read her words. _'How could she think I am too good for her? Why does she not think I would want her?' _He thought. "Damn it. No, she isn't leaving until she talks to me" he said as he started the engine. "The party will just have to start without me."

'_Where the hell are you?_' Drew saw as he looked at his phone. '_Have some business to take care of. Be there later mate._'

'_It's your bloody party. Whatever._' Drew scoffed and said "well, Stu, this is a little more important than getting pissed."

As he pulled into Kayla's driveway, he could see the pile of boxes in her garage because she had the door open. _'She won't be needing all of those'_ he said quietly to himself. He got out of the car and walked to the door, wondering what in the world to say to her. He still hadn't made up his mind when she opened the door. "Drew, what are….." was all she got out before he had wrapped his huge arms around her waist and pulled her to him, crashing his lips against hers. His hands moved down to grab her ass and she gasped, giving his tongue an opening to slip into her mouth. He felt her hands against his chest, trying to push him away, but when he heard her moan against his lips, he knew she gave in, wrapping her arms around him, melding her body into his. A few minutes later, he pulled back from her, looking into her sea foam green eyes, and for the first time, saw the love she had for him in them.

"How could you give me a letter like that and then tell me you are leaving lassie, without giving me the chance to respond?"

"I can't handle you not wanting me Drew" Kayla responded with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Aye love, does it look like I don't want you?" Drew responded, rubbing his thumbs across the apples of her cheeks. "Aren't you going to invite me in so we can talk?" he asked cheekily.

"Ok, I um, guess so. Come in. Excuse the mess" Kayla said stepping out of the doorway.

Drew walked in and sat down on the couch, and patted the cushion for her to join him. She looked at his hand, then shook her head and sat down at the opposite end of the couch, as close as she could get to the arm. Drew looked at her and smirked as he stood up and moved to sit down right beside her. "Now, are you going to talk to me?" he asked her. She looked away and shook her head, biting her lip, trying to hold back tears that were threatening to creep back up.

"Alright then, I will talk. I can't believe you think I'm too good for you. Why do you think I don't want you too. You are beautiful, you are smart, you are real. You don't throw yourself at men, you don't have to. They are practically falling at your feet, but you never notice. I never thought I was good enough for you. I always thought you liked the intellectual type, not 'pretty boys' like what you called me and Nick. Do you know how much your words shocked me, and excited me that you could feel the same way about me that I feel about you, and how relieved I am to find that you are not in love with my mate? That is why I never asked you out, because I thought you wanted Stu."

Kayla swung her head around at that and snickered "why would you think I wanted Stu? He is handsome, but too conceited for my tastes. By the way, how could I ever think I am your type. Look at the women you date. They are mostly blonde with fake boobs and the personalities to match. This is my natural hair color and eye color and skin tone. These are my fingernails and eyelashes. My tits and ass are real too and I can speak in complete sentences. Don't you like them stupid too?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them when she saw the look on his face. "I'm sorry Drew, I am Miss-Put-My-Foot-In-It today. I don't mean to sound so bitter babe. Just years of seeing the women you go for has gotten to me. Sorry."

"Just tell me what you feel for me Kayla. No sarcasm, no pissing about. Just what you feel and what you want. If you can't do that, I will leave and let you get on with your packing."

She looked over into his baby blue eyes, took a deep breath, reached out to grasp his hands and replied "Andrew, I am completely, head-over-heels, truly-madly-deeply, in love with you. I would give anything for you, do anything for you, be anything you need. I want to build a life with you, give you a home, a family, treat you with the respect you deserve, love you the way you need, show you that you are the only man I will ever want, the only man that will ever matter. Please you in every way possible and prove to you how much I love you every day for the rest of your life." She brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed his palm. Kayla looked up unto his eyes and saw him blinking hard, holding back his tears.

He drew a steadying breath and pulled her into his arms and whispered into her ear "I love you too Kayla."

"Then show me Drew" she said wriggling out of his hold and standing up. "Come and show me that you love me." Kayla turned and walked down the hall to her bedroom, glancing over her shoulder and giving Drew the fuck-me eyes. Drew sat there in shock before gathering himself up to follow her down the hallway. He walked into the bedroom behind her, and clicked the door shut.

She was sitting on the bed, with her shirt already off. She motioned with her pointer finger for him to come over. He walked over to her and dropped to his knees. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips and said "let me take care of you my love" pulling him up from the floor. Kayla pulled Drew's shirt up and he pulled it off over his head. She placed butterfly kisses down his chest and abs, coming to rest at his waist. Drew closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her lips on his skin. She looked up at him, her eyes, now darker, cloudy with lust, as she unbuttoned his jeans, freeing his hard cock, giggling softly to herself that he was going commando. She fell to her knees, pulling the pants down his long legs staring up at Drew's cock, moaning at the thought of it inside her, thinking to herself that he is the biggest she had ever laid eyes on. She slowly began to lick around the crown, hearing this big man moan in pleasure, spurred her on to take more of him. She slipped the thick cock in her mouth, deep into her throat, taking as much as she could of him, hearing him gasp as she swallowed, tightening her throat around him, bringing him close to coming right then. Drew wrapped his hand up in her hair and guided her wet mouth up and down on his manhood, showing her how he liked to be sucked.

She felt him tense up and pull his cock completely out of her mouth and she whimpered at the loss of him. "Oh you will get to taste me again, but right now I need to be buried deep inside you" Drew said low, his accent thicker and his voice deeper. He drew her to her feet and grasped her large, full breasts in his hands. He reached behind him and unhooked her bra, revealing the creamy, soft skin to him. "My God, you are perfect" he whispered to her, straggling kisses down her neck and shoulders, his tongue trailing circles around her nipples before taking the dark pink flesh into his mouth, suckling deep, earning a groan from his lover. His hand on the other nipple, squeezing gently making Kayla writhe and slip her hands into his hair.

His mouth left her nipples for a moment, traveling down and kissing around her belly button, nibbling at her hips, hooking his fingers in her panties and pulling at them, letting them drop to the floor. He slipped his finger inside her folds, finding her clit and rubbing it gently. She gasped in pleasure as he slid a large digit inside her dripping wet opening, arching her back to give him better access. Almost as quickly as he entered her, he pulled back. She opened her eyes and wondered what he was doing. He smirked down at her and turned her around for her back to face him. Drew kissed down her back and stopped as he saw the Luckenbooth tattoo on the back of her hip. He had to fight back the emotion when he got close enough to read the name below it : _'Andrew' _

Remembering that no one knew she had gotten it, she quickly turned around, blushing that he had seen it. Drew cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back, and told her "I love it, don't try to hide it from me lassie. No one has ever shown that much dedication to me. I am yours Kayla, for as long as you will have me."

Kayla led him to the bed, and tugged on his arm, pulling him down on top of her. "I want to feel you inside me Drew, I have waited so long, please don't make me wait any longer."

"As you wish darling" he said as he lifted her leg over his shoulder and thrust into her, burying his cock to the hilt. She arched her back of the bed and let out a scream of pleasure at the delicious pain of his big cock stretching her. Drew started to slowly thrust in and out of her, pressing his chest against her, trapping her between his rock hard body and the bed. He intertwined his fingers with hers as he pulled his cock back, only to bury it all the way inside her tight pussy with each stroke. Drew removed her leg from his shoulder and grabbed the back of her thighs, spreading her legs, opening her up completely to him. She was moaning loudly, bucking her hips up to meet each of his thrusts. Kayla held on to his arms, her nails digging into his flesh. He could feel her getting closer, her pussy tightening more around him. He gripped her hips and tilted them up and began to drive his cock brutally into her, harder and faster, determined for her to come first. He got his wish as she sucked in air, unable to breath as she came in a soul shaking orgasm, her tight walls clamping down hard around him, sending him over the edge, plunging into her as he came deep inside her with a throaty growl. She cried out his name, her body trembling, shuddering with the aftershocks of her orgasm, while his body collapsed on top of her. He nestled his nose in the crook of her neck, murmuring he beautiful she is, how good she felt against him, and how much he loves her.

"That was incredible baby, better than I could have ever imagined. You are amazing Drew. I love you. Oh and happy birthday" she said smacking him on the ass.

He smiled, gazing down at her, flashing those dimples that she loved so much and winking "my birthday isn't over yet love."


	2. Chapter 2

Drew woke up first the next morning with Kayla wrapped around his body. He smiled to himself, thinking about their night of lovemaking. _'The best night of my life'_ he thought. He suddenly heard vibrating coming from his pants. _'Fuck. I never showed up to my birthday party. They're going to kill me.' _He got up to answer his phone, making Kayla start to stir.

"Hello? Sorry mate, yeah, something came up." _pause "_I am with Kayla." _pause "_I was getting my birthday present." _pause "_Aye, we had our own party."

"Um, excuse me, Andrew, who the hell are you talking to?"

"Oh love, it's just Stu. Yeah, I gotta go mate. See you at the arena later" Drew said and hung up. He rolled back over and kissed Kayla softly on her lips "Good morning."

"Mmmmmm good morning Drew. I could get used to seeing your gorgeous face every morning babe. Almost makes me want to forgive you for talking smack to Stu this morning" she said laughing. "He's coming tonight? But he's hurt."

"He's not wrestling. So darlin' what are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you my girlfriend now? I want you to be, of course."

"Aww baby, you should know I want that more than anything."

Drew grinned, then thought about it and his smile dropped "yeah but you said you already gave your notice."

"Shit, you're right. I've got to go talk to Stephanie before she hires someone. You wanna come with?"

"Sure. Just let me grab a shower."

"Okay, I'm gonna call right quick and tell her I am coming in to talk to her, then I will hop in the shower with you, you sexy beast" Kayla replied winking at Drew. He got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Kayla sighed to herself, wondering how she could have been so stupid. _'I should have just gave him a chance. Man I am stupid. I hope Steph understands' _she thought as she reached for her phone. _'Great, she's not answering.'_ "Hey, Stephanie, it's Kayla Morgan. I wanted to talk to you about me giving my notice. It seems it was a bit premature. I hope you haven't found another journalist to replace me yet. I am very sorry about this. I am headed to the arena here in about twenty minutes. I would like to come by and talk with you. Please give me a call back when you get this. Thanks. Bye."

Kayla sighed as she hung up the phone. "Gotta think positively. It ain't even been two weeks yet. Surely they ain't replaced me already." Suddenly she heard _Gimme Three Steps _coming from her phone. "Hey Heath, what's up?"

"Uh I should be asking you that ma'am. What's up with you screwin' Drew?"

"Wait, what? How the hell did you find out about that?"

"Well, after waiting for Drew all damn night, I got a call from Stu this morning telling me he had his own little party….with you it would seem. Don't worry, I ain't mad. I have known you a long time baby girl, I could see it in your face that you had it bad for our little Drew."

"Didn't know it was that obvious. I should have told him long ago apparently. Anyway, I gotta go. There is a gorgeous, naked man in the shower waiting on me. I will holler back at you later. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too, bye."

Kayla slipped into the shower behind Drew and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his shoulder and down his back, rubbing her hands up and down his chest and murmured against his skin "I love you so much Drew."

Drew turned in her arms and wrapped her up snuggly in his. He dipped his head down and kissed her passionately on the lips "I love you too."

"I want you so bad right now, but we don't have the time. I guess I will have to make it up to you later baby. I called Stephanie and left her a message."

"Mmmm okay, but you have to promise to make it up to me" Drew said pouting.

"Ohhhh baby, I promise. And I never break a promise."

They finished their shower and dressed. Luckily Drew had his bag with him with his clothes and gear so they just headed to the FCW arena. Kayla kissed Drew and sent him off to the locker room "I will come find you when I am done." She walked off down the corridor to the offices and asked "has anyone see Stephanie?"

"I'm in here Kayla, come on in."

She walked in and sat down and questioned, "Did you get my message earlier?"

"I did. So can I ask you what has changed?"

"Well, to make a long story short, I finally decided to tell Drew how I felt and wrote a letter, but he read it before he was supposed to and came and told me he loves me too. Now we are together."

"Wow. Okay. Well, we have had some interviews but haven't hired anyone yet, so you can have your job back. But you have to promise me that things will stay professional with you and Drew while you are here. What goes on in your private lives is none of our business, and we have no control over it, but I don't want it affecting either one of your careers. I don't have to remind you of what happened the last time."

"No, you don't. You don't have to worry. I was able to be professional during all that, even being hopeless in love with him and having to watch him with her. And not killing her for what she put him through took more self control than I thought I had. I love him too much to jeopardize everything that means so much to him Stephanie."

"Good to hear. Now let's get you up to speed with what's been going on."

After the meeting was over, Kayla set out to find Drew. She came up on him in the hallway talking to Heath.

"Look Drew, I know you're a good guy, and you are my friend, but I'm telling you now, Kayla is like a sister to me. I have know her all my life. If you hurt her, you are a dead man walking. She has been through a lot, and I won't see her hurt again. Her brother was my best friend and when he died, I took over watching out for her. Don't play with her heart."

"Listen, mate, I'm not. I love her. I just didn't realize how much til I was threatened with losing her. I will never hit her, you should know that, and I won't hurt her. I will protect her. Please trust me."

"Hey boys, what are y'all doing?" she said as she walked up to them. She placed a kiss on Heath's cheek, and turned and kissed Drew on the lips.

"Just talking, Kayla Jo. So how did things go with Stephanie?" Heath replied.

"Went great. Got my job back. Going to take back over some of the WWE on Youtube features. So I will still get to travel with my boys!" She said winking at Heath. "So, Drew, who is your match against tonight?"

"I don't know yet. They haven't told me. I am glad to be back here though. Loads of good memories, right mate."

"Well, just know, I will be back here cheering you on baby. Just like I always do."

"Hey, I will catch up with y'all later. I need to call my wife."

"Later. So my love, would you like to go out tonight? Our first official date?" Drew asked.

"Would love to." Then she leaned in and whispered "and then we can go home and have dessert. Now that I have had you, I'm not sure I could ever get enough."

"Mmmm, me either. C'mere" Drew replied, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her flush against his body. He pressed his lips against hers and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Suddenly he heard someone clearing their throat behind them.

"Stephen. Good to see you mate."

"Yeah, same to ya fella. Excuse me lass, can I borrow Drew fer a minute."

"Sure. I need to go anyway. Got to start a piece on FCW for . Bye baby" she responded, looking starry eyed at Drew before walking away.

"What the fuck Drew?"

"What?"

"Ya ditched us fer what? Getting laid? What? Is yer phone broken? Couldn't be bothered to call or text or something? Yeh fella, are a horse's arse. Why are yeh my best friend again?"

"Whoa, Stephen, calm down. I'm sorry I didn't let you know and you were left hanging all night. But, look, mate, it wasn't about getting laid. I love her. I couldn't lose her and just let her leave like that."

"Alright, I forgive yeh. Yeh really do like her don't yeh? Just be careful, all I ask."

"I will. Mates?"

"Yeah, mates" Stephen said giving Drew a bro-hug.

"Now, I need your advice" Drew said making Stephen tilt his head at him.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do yeh need advice fer?"

"I need to take Kayla somewhere special. Our first date."

"Yeh know fella, have yeh seen the way she looks at yeh? Like the sun doesn't rise til yeh wake up? Well, I don't think she would care if yeh took her to McDonalds."

"Ste, be serious mate. It has to be perfect."

"Alright alright. What type o' place you want?"

"Kayla loves Italian."

"Well there is always Brio's. It is nice and the food is good."

"Alright, I will ask her if she wants to go."

"Yeh really have went gaga for this lass haven't yeh?"

"You know, I think I always have been. Just scared. Won't say what I was afraid of. But it is easier now that I know how much she loves me. She has my name tattooed on her back for Christ's sake."

Stephen almost choked at Drew's confession. "Wow. Already?"

"Yeah, imagine my surprise. She never told me. So I don't want to fuck this up. I made a lot of mistakes in my marriage. Ones I won't repeat with Kayla."

"Yeah, but Kayla is sweet. And patient. And quite beautiful. And I've never seen her lose her temper. Which is something, considering all the egos around here. If she loves yeh enough to have yer name on her body, I don't think she will leave yeh anytime soon."

"You think? I hope not. Well, I best go find out what I am doing here."

"They didn't tell yeh? Yer commentary tonight. Yer filling in for Dusty."

"Why me?"

"Because yer good on the mic mate."

"I am good in the ring too, whether anyone notices or not."

"It will change Drew. Just hang in there."

"I think they let me have that match on SmackDown just because it was my birthday. Even though they made me lose, again. How long do I have to be punished mate? This is my life. The only thing I've ever been really good at. They are using my love of this business to just string me along, trying to see how much I will take. Do they want me to quit?"

"Calm down. I know yeh are frustrated, but yeh can't think like that. Look, I've got to go. I am signing autographs. Talk to yeh later yeah?"

"Yeah" Drew said as he walked to find his girlfriend. He knew she would make him feel better. She always seemed to say whet he needed to hear. "Have you seen Kayla?" he asked one of the cameramen.

"Um, last I saw her, she was back in the trainers' area."

"Is she hurt?"

"No, I don't think so. She had her laptop with her."

"Cheers mate" Drew replied as he set off towards the treatment room. He peeked his head around the corner to see Kayla sitting and typing, what he guessed was an interview with the trainer. He looked at her, sitting with her legs crossed, her eyes focused on the screen, chewing on her glasses and had to smirk. "Excuse me. I was wondering if I could steal away my girl for a moment?"

Kayla looked up and smiled "Of course you can."

Drew held on to her arm and pulled her into an empty room. He cupped her face in his hands and started kissing her. His hands traveled down and settled on her hips, pulling her tightly against him. Her hands draped around his neck, rubbing gently. Drew thrust his tongue in her mouth, wanting a deeper taste of her. She moaned into him, getting aroused from this combination of his oral ravishing and gentle, feather light touch. He decided he had better stop before he had to take her right there to ease the aching in his groin. Kayla could feel his erection pressing into her belly.

When her hands went to his trunks, he tried to stop her. "Just let me take care of you baby. By the way, you promised."

Try as he may, Drew didn't have the strength to tell her to stop or make her stop. This 5'5 beauty had the power to make him crumble at her touch. She dropped to her knees and slowly pulled down his trunks, his hard cock springing free, Drew sighing in relief. He had to stop himself from coming right then and there when Kayla looked up at him and said "I want to taste you. I want your come in my mouth. I want you to come in every hole and claim me as yours." With that, she wrapped her fingers around the shaft and encircled the throbbing head of his cock in her hot mouth.

Drew had to grab on to the wall behind him for support. "Oh God Kayla, just like that" he said as she bobbed her head quickly up and down his engorged member, sucking hard and working him with her hand as well. She decided to up the ante and really blow his mind. Either he would love it, or hate it, but she was going to try it. She slid her hand between his thighs and slowly played with the opening to his gorgeous round ass. She felt him tense up, but he didn't tell her to stop. She started pressing her middle finger against it, but never breaching the ring of muscle.

She didn't want to hurt him, so when she felt him relax, she slipped a finger all the way inside him. He cried out, and fell back against the wall. Kayla knew she had found his g-spot when he started bucking into her mouth. She worked her finger gently inside him, curling her finger, massaging his prostate. Drew was in heaven. His body started to tremble as he was getting closer. He grabbed her head and forced his cock to the back of her throat. He came with a load growl and starting shooting load after load into her mouth.

He was surprised. He didn't know he had that much come in him. Then she gave him a show that would make a porn star proud. She opened her mouth wide so he could see his come in her mouth. Then she licked her lips and caught what had spilled out with her finger and licked it clean too. After that, she licked all over his softening manhood, and when her tongue brushed across the head, he shuddered. Kayla stood up, lightly stroking his ass and whispered to him, "you taste incredible Drew."

Drew grabbed her and pulled her to him, kissing her hard on the lips, tasting himself on her tongue. He pulled back and told her, "that is the most amazing blow job I have ever had. No one has ever done that before. I have never come so hard."

"I am so very glad you liked it. I enjoyed it too baby" she said, pulling his trunks back up. "You can expect more of the same. I enjoy goving blow jobs, almost as much as guys enjoy getting them" she said with a wink.

Drew closed his eyes and relished the thought of getting woken up with her mouth on his cock every morning, for the rest of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Backstage, Kayla patiently waited for Drew to come back. He had went to the locker room and changed into some slacks and a blue shirt for sitting at commentary. She was working on her article when he came back and found her. "Are you ready to leave love?"

"Yep. Just let me put my laptop up." Kayla put her laptop back in her bag and gathered up the rest of her things. She smiled when Drew insisted on carrying them to the car.

"So, do you still want to go to dinner tonight?" Drew asked.

"Actually baby, I was thinking I would like to stay in tonight. I thought I could make us a nice dinner and we could just be together. I have waited a long time for you, and I really want to spend some time with you, alone."

Drew laughed and told her "we have been alone before Kayla."

"Yes, but not where I could kiss you and hold you as much as I want" she smirked at him.

"You like kissing me eh?"

"You know I do. I love you so much Drew. I can't believe you really love me too. I will make you happy baby, I swear."

"Ah, love, you already have. Okay, let's stay in tonight. But I want to take you out Friday. Alright?"

"Alright."

As they drove back to Kayla's, she told him she needed to go through the drive-thru somewhere. "Are you alright?"

"No, my blood sugar feels low. We left in a hurry this morning and I didn't eat. Then I got so wrapped up in my article that I forgot to eat. I am starting to feel light-headed."

"No problem. I don't want you passing out on me again. I'm not going to lecture, but you need to be more careful. You have been diabetic all your life, I shouldn't have to tell you that my love."

"I know I know. I just got busy is all. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

They ran through the drive thru at Arby's and got some food. Kayla started eating in the car but Drew decided to wait til they got to her house. By the time they arrived, she was starting to feel better. When they walked in, Drew said "I'm glad you are feeling better, because you are going to need your strength tonight."

"Oh, is that a fact? Why is that?"

"Yes. It is. After that little show you gave earlier, I'm going to take you up on your offer."

"Um, remind me again, what offer was that Andrew?" she asked cheekily.

"Hmmm, the one where you offered to let me come in all your holes dear" he said so nonchalantly that she sputtered her drink.

"Well then, I think you are going to need your strength more than I am."

They sat down at the coffee table and finished their meal. Kayla laid her head on Drew's shoulder as they talked. He looked around at the boxes and thought about how close he came to her walking out of his life. He didn't want her to ever leave him. He decided then and there, whatever she wanted was hers.

When Kayla went to make dinner, Drew decided to run home and grab a few things since he knew he was spending the night. While he was gone, and dinner was in the oven, she decided to make some preparations in the bedroom. She was determined to make this a night he wouldn't forget. She didn't regret last night, it was wonderful, but tonight, she would take him to new heights of pleasure. After all, if you can't be yourself with your man, who can you?

Kayla went into her room and placed a few candles out. She got out her KY Touch Massage 2-in-1 Tingling massage oil. She picked out her black Fringe & Feather babydoll from Frederick's and laid it on the bed. She decided the look wouldn't be complete without lace garters, black nylons and her black Christian Louboutin stilettos.

She quickly hopped in the shower, needing to get ready for tonight. Drew was never going to know what hit him. After she got out of the shower, she ran and finished dinner before finishing getting ready. She figured that to really surprise him, she would just wear jeans and a tee shirt. She dried her hair and threw on a little make up and a splash of Chanel perfume right before Drew knocked on the door.

"Hey baby, come on in. You know you don't have to knock anymore right?" she said as she walked on in the house.

"I didn't want to be out of line."

"Out of line?" she scoffed. "You are my man. You come in anytime you want baby" she said as she grabbed him by the shirt. She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately on the lips. "I hope you are hungry."

"Oh aye, I am always hungry. You know that" he said laughing.

Kayla smiled, "yeah I do. You eat like a horse. Good thing you work out so much!"

"Hey! I still don't eat as much as Ste."

"Ha! That's the truth. Alright baby, sit down. Do you want a glass of wine?"

"Sure. What are we having anyway love?

"Well, I know you need protein, so I made prime rib with rosemary roast potatoes and fresh string beans. And horsey sauce if you like it. Oh and for dessert, banana splits." Drew smirked at her and she gave him a look "get your mind out of the gutter Andrew Galloway."

"Sounds delicious. Thank you Kayla" he told her and placed a kiss to her hand.

As they sat eating, they talked about the upcoming trip overseas and Drew having to renew his green card. She smiled and told him he had better get his paperwork turned in. "I don't want to have to do a story for WWE that my boyfriend got deported!"

"I am really looking forward to this trip. It will be nice having the woman I love with me. I won't be so lonesome. It is nice to have someone to warm your bed and hold in your arms. The only bloody thing I miss about being married."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that now baby. I'm not going anywhere. And I swear I will keep you nice and warm at night. By any means necessary. Even if that means fucking your brains out every night, I am willing to make that sacrifice, for you" she said with a smirk.

"Oh love, for me? You are too kind" he said as he leaned over to kiss her.

"I know. Now let me clear the table so we can move to the living room."

"No. I will do that. You did all this for me, that is the least I can do. You go rest and I will clean up. My mother would have a fit if she knew I let you cook and clean up and wait on me like you are doing."

"Okay baby, how about we do it together?"

When they had cleaned the kitchen, they sat in the living room curled up on the couch watching _Forensic Files_. Of course Drew has a degree in criminology, so he likes this show. After a couple of episodes, Kayla decides it is time to excuse herself for a minute. _'Ha! Drew doesn't suspect a thing' _she thought. She went into the master bathroom and got herself ready for the evening's festivities, then proceeded to the bedroom. She put on her babydoll nightie, pulled on her black nylons and fastened them to her garters. To make the look complete, she slipped on her favorite fuck-me heels. She lit the candles she had sitting around the room and took one last look in the mirror to make sure she looked perfect. One more splash of perfume, and she was ready to give Drew the ride of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N warning, very adult and some may think kinky content ahead. You have been warned. ~ Dixie

When Kayla stepped out of the bedroom, Drew did a double take. His jaw gaped open and he was speechless. She slowly glided towards him, swaying her hips, and giving him the "come hither." Drew felt like he had no control over his body. He was instantly hard, and rose up off the couch to move towards her. When he made it to her, his hands went to her ass and squeezed it tight, pulling her roughly into his raging hard on. Kayla put her hands on his hips and pulled him into her bedroom. She turned in his embrace and arched her back to grind her round ass into him.

Drew whispered in her ear "you look sex on legs" as he kissed down her shoulder, pulling the straps down as he went.

"I'm glad you like baby" she said breathlessly as he stroked her sides.

"This has to come off. Now Kayla" Drew demanded, the arousal thick in his voice.

She raised her arms "pull it off if you want it off." So he did, his hands reaching to squeeze her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. Kayla moaned loudly and rolled her hips against him. "Oh Drew, I need you to fuck me. I don't want to make love tonight. I want to get fucked. Hard and rough. Just how I like it baby. And I know you can give it to me. I want to get pounded by that huge cock. Please."

Drew took in a deep breath, his cock now throbbing with anticipation, begging to be let out. If she wants it rough, that's what she would get. He ripped off her panties but decided to leave the rest. He pushed her down against the bed and quickly got undressed. "You want me to fuck you Kayla?"

"God yes."

"Tell me where hmmm? Do you want me to loosen that tight pussy up first, or ram my cock in your pretty little ass?"

"Damn Drew. Fuck my pussy." No sooner than she got the words out, Drew had thrust all the way inside her.

He groaned "fuck you are tight. I need to open you up" and spread her legs further apart. He pushed her head into the mattress and grabbed her hair. She moaned in pleasure, her voice muffled. He pushed into her, hard and fast, slapping her ass and gripping her hips. He felt her first orgasm hit her as she tightened up around him. He figured he had her aroused enough to take all of him in her ass. He was nervous because he had never had a woman let him try anal because he is so big. But if Kayla wants him, he will try.

"You want it in that beautiful ass now baby?"

"Yes, but I want to ride that big cock."

Drew lay down on the bed and watched as she slipped off her heels. She grabbed the bottle of KY from the night stand. She dripped some on his cock and stroked him slowly, making him moan and beg her to fuck him.

She backed up on her hands and knees and handed him the lube. He drizzled some on her ass and rubbed it all over, working his finger inside her. He wanted to make sure she was good and prepped so he didn't hurt her. She took the bottle from him and dropped some more KY on his cock before backing up and straddling his legs. Drew decided to let Kayla take the lead because she obviously knew what she was doing and what she wanted.

Kayla reached behind him and grabbed his cock and guided it to her ass. "Hold on Drew" she said low as she impaled herself in one fluid motion on his manhood. Drew gasped "Oh fucking hell!"

Kayla screamed out in pleasure and in pain at the huge tool now buried to the hilt inside her ass. She bent over, placing her hands on the bed before slowly rocking her hips, working him in and out of her, taking him deeper each time. She started riding him, slow, rhythmic movements, drawing out their pleasure. She started riding faster, Drew moaning loudly, thrusting up to meet her, their bodies moving in unison. He flipped her over and started pumping harder into her. Kayla was screaming at him to fuck her harder. She was talking so dirty to him, he didn't know she even knew those words. He was thinking he never knew she was such a freak in the bedroom. He started talking as dirty as she was. He silently hoped she wasn't mad later at him for calling her a whore. Kayla loved the shit he was saying and thought he was going to tear her in two. If she didn't know before, she knew now that he had the biggest cock she had ever had the privilege of fucking. He was slapping her ass hard and twisting her nipples. He was slamming into her as hard as he could now, listening to her demanding him to come inside her. She started squeezing him, massaging his cock in time with his thrusts.

Drew had reached his breaking point, he had to get her off before he started coming. He reached around and thrust two fingers in her pussy and started thrusting in and out. His thumb rubbing against her clit "Oh fuck yes Drew! You're gonna make me co…." and her orgasm hit her hard, her whole body shook and she felt like all the air was sucked out of her body. She couldn't catch her breath, all she could feel was Drew start trembling as well, and she felt him start to climax, filling her ass with come. Her arms wouldn't hold her and she fell onto the bed, Drew falling on top of her. He rolled over so he wouldn't squash her and slapped her ass. "You are so fucking hot Kayla."

"You are too Drew. I have never gotten fucked like that. I knew you were the one who could give me what I want."

"Oh, and what is it you want love?"

"A man who knows there are times when a woman just wants to get nasty. Making love is great, sometimes you want to know your man can get primal. I think if I fucked you every night, I still could never get enough. You have the prettiest dick I have ever seen."

Drew bust out laughing "My dick is pretty? You think there are more manly words you could use to describe it love?"

Kayla thought for a moment "well I don't know if I would call a dick handsome Andrew. What would you suggest?"

"I don't know, I will have to think about it. Come on, let's go get in the shower."

"Yeah I have come dripping out of my ass. Oh, and these sheets have got to be changed."

As soon as she stepped in the shower, Drew was on her again. He had her pressed up against the wall. She was wondering how he could get hard so quick and stay hard. He growled into her ear "you are mine. I claimed your mouth, and your ass, now I am going to fill up your pussy with come, and you are going to like it my little whore. Aren't you?" Kayla was so shocked that she brought this side of Drew out that all she could do was nod. He slapped her on the ass and asked her again "Are you my little whore?"

"Yes Drew."

"Whose body is this?" He slapped her ass again, this time harder. "Tell me, who does this tight little body belong to Kayla."

She cried out, "Oh fuck! You Drew, I'm all yours."

"That's what I thought." Kayla was so turned on and so wet, Drew's huge cock slipped right in. He fucked her some more, hard and deep. He was spurred on by her whimpering and moaning. When he felt close, he asked her "do you want me to come in you? I won't if you tell me to stop."

"Yes Drew, pump your come inside me" she replied as he made her orgasm again. He reached bliss as well, releasing inside the woman he loves. He was content, seeing the look of satisfaction on her face. They finished cleaning up and he lifted her out of the shower and carried her to bed. They decided they were too tired to make the bed, so they pulled of the bed spread and cuddled up under the sheets. Kayla whispered, "I love you Drew."

He kissed her shoulder and said "I love you too. Would you be mad if I said I want to get you pregnant?"


	6. Chapter 6

Kayla was completely shocked at his words and sat up straight in the bed. "Uh, what?"

"I'm teasing love. We have time for that. I am having too much fun right now" Drew replied.

"Of course I want to give you a baby, Drew. But I agree, we are having way to much fun. Besides, I am on the pill."

"I wish I would have known before that you were such a bad girl in the behind closed doors. I never suspected it, at all. And I love it by the way" Drew confessed.

Kayla smiled wickedly "you have no idea just what a bad girl I am my love. But I assure you, you will soon. I could do things to you that would make hardcore porn look like a Disney movie."

Drew felt himself getting hard again, but he didn't have the energy for a round three. "I look forward to it. Now lay back down" he said, opening his arm for her to snuggle up to him.

Kayla leaned over and kissed him, then laid her head on his chest and slipped her leg between his. "Love you."

Drew wrapped his arm around her and whispered "love you too. Goodnight angel."

Soon they were both asleep, exhausted from the night's festivities. Kayla woke up a few hours later, still cuddled up to Drew. She felt her blood sugar was low and needed to get a snack. She snuck out of bed, leaving Drew off in dreamland. After grabbing his shirt and slipping it on, she went into the kitchen and made a peanut butter sandwich and poured a glass of milk. She made her way into the living room and pulled out her computer. Since she was up anyway, she decided to do some work.

As she tried to concentrate on her article, her mind kept drifting back to Drew. Kayla saw a side to him that she really liked, and wanted to see more of. Now, she just had to figure out how to completely unleash the animal within. She so much wanted to see just how much she could push him and how naughty he could be. She was turned on that bad boy side of him that she saw in the ring and thought it was sexy. She wanted to bring that out of him in the bedroom too. Drew was so very sweet and good natured, qualities she loved about him, but there was something about him that could be quite sinister when he wanted to be. There was a reason they called him _The Sinister Scotsman._

After a couple of hours, Drew sauntered into the living room, still naked. Kayla glanced up and saw him and smiled. "I don't think you should ever wear clothes baby. You look so good without them" she said as he plopped down beside her.

"Thank you" Drew said smiling. "What are you doing up?"

"Needed a snack, then didn't feel sleepy anymore, so I decided to work. What are you doing up?"

"Aye, well, I got cold without my woman. And she promised to keep me warm" Drew said with a pout.

"Oh, well, you are right. I recall that she did say that. She apologizes" Kayla said, pulling him in for a kiss. He slid his tongue against hers, slowly fucking her mouth with it. His hands meandered their way to her breasts, engulfing them with his big hands. She was moaning into his mouth, undulating her hips, begging for his hand to move lower.

"I love you in my shirt Kayla, but I love you more out of it" Drew growled, pulling it over her head. The urgency in his voice made her even more turned on. He dropped to his knees, nudging her thighs apart, opening her up to him. He nipped at the inside of her thighs, slowly inching his way up, kissing as he went.

"Oh God Drew, what are you doing!" Kayla exclaimed.

"Well love, I thought it was obvious. I'm going to eat you for a midnight snack" he explained with a smirk. Kayla quivered when Drew licked her clit and moaned loudly. He pulled her to the edge of the couch and placed her legs over his shoulders. He dipped his tongue inside her, causing her to reach down and grab his long hair. He grazed her clit and she began to writhe around. He gripped onto her hips tighter and slightly bit at her clit before starting to suck on her sensitive nub.

Kayla was whining, begging for him to let her go, struggling to get away from him. "Oh fuck Drew, please, I can't take it. Nooo. Oh God!"

Drew started to lick furiously, holding on to her as she thrashed around. He felt her thigh muscles start to shake and she let out a scream as she climaxed. She pulled his hair while her legs clenched up around his head. Before she could come down from her high, Drew stood up and turned her on the couch. He propped himself on one knee and drove his cock inside her in one thrust. Kayla cried out, bucking her hips as he repeatedly banged her already abused clit with every thrust.

As he started fucking her faster, he felt her start to orgasm a second time, her walls clamping down on his cock, squeezing it tightly. He leaned over her, pressing her into the cushion and pounded her mercilessly. She slid her tongue across his chest, licked and then bit down on his nipple. He hissed and pulled her hair back. He bit down into her neck as he felt her nails clawing at his back. He was grunting while she was moaning loudly enough to wake the dead. When he felt her starting to come again, he let himself go. He rammed his cock deeper until felt his come explode out of him. He slowed his thrusting down, giving Kayla all of him. He heard her whimpering as he finally stopped.

Drew kissed her gently and smiled down at her. "You are a beautiful woman Kayla. But I have to say, you are more beautiful just like this" he said as he flashed his dimples.

"Baby, you are so damn good at this. I should have at least screwed you a long time ago. You are absolutely mind blowing. I will never get tired of this."

"I am glad my love. I don't want you to get tired of me. I want to spend forever with you. I will be whatever you want me to be. I'm yours to do with as you please" Drew said with a peck on her lips.

"God, could you be more perfect Andrew?"

"I don't know. I could try" he replied with a wink.

"No, please don't because I don't think I can stand it if you were. I am already in love with you. You want me worshipping at your feet too?" Kayla responded with a sly grin.

"Hmmm, well, if it is worshipping my cock, then yes" Drew said with a squeeze of her ass.

"Ha! Yeah, well, you know. Um, not to complain, but, I need to get up baby" Kayla said, with Drew still laying on top of her, and his manhood still inside her.

"Eh, do you have to? I like this" he replied.

"Yes, silly. I have to go to go to the ladies room!" she said with a giggle.

Drew stood up, moving off of her, and helped her up. While she went off to the bathroom, he went into the kitchen. Kissing her made him want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. When he was done, he went back and climbed into bed with his woman. He embraced her tightly, nestling his nose in the crook of her neck. As he closed his eyes, he thought about how good things were going for them. Kayla was every naughty fantasy he ever had come to life. What made it even better, he realized, the love of his life was the woman of his dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

"Get up Drew, we have got to get ready!"

"Gah, just five more minutes, please love?"

"Drew, you said that fifteen minutes ago. Get up or I am getting the cold water."

Drew jumped out of bed, "Alright alright. I'm up. Now kiss me" he said grabbing Kayla and pulling her to him.

"Nuh huh Andrew. You haven't earned it. You can have a kiss when you get out of the shower. Plus, you know I hate that scruffy stuff on your chin. Go shave too" she told him as she pushed him into the bathroom.

"Scruffy! I was told it was sexy!"

"Well, they lied. Now go" Kayla said, smacking him on his naked ass as he walked on in.

When Drew came out of the bedroom, he grabbed his and her suitcases as well and took them to the car. Once the car was loaded, he and Kayla headed towards the airport. "Are we picking up Ste?" she asked.

"Yes love, and Heath. Is that alright?"

"Of course. You know I like Ste."

"Oh aye, but you like Stu better eh?" Drew asked, arching his eyebrows.

Kayla started blushing, "Shut up Drew. It was only once. And both of us were drinking."

Drew was laughing, "You're lucky I'm not the jealous type."

"I can't believe he told you we fucked!"

Drew was rolling now. "Oh, he bragged about how good it was, until Heath heard him. Heath threatened his life if he didn't stop running his mouth."

"Ah-ha, so that is why Stu came and apologized" she said.

"He apologized?" Drew questioned.

"Yeah, he came and told me he was sorry for being disrespectful. It was kind of sweet really. He even brought me flowers. But like I told you, he is too conceited for me."

"He is not really. But that's Stu for ya. The nicest guy in the world, but sometimes his mouth gets him in trouble."

They pulled up at Heath's first. Kayla had called ahead of time to tell him they were almost there. Once they had loaded his stuff in the Range Rover, they made their way to Stephen's. Kayla used Drew's phone to call and soon they had picked him up and were back on the road.

When they made it, they were checking in and Kayla never left Drew's side. Stephen made a comment to Heath that it looked like they were the perfect couple. After they made it on to the plane, she climbed between Drew and Heath, her favorite two people on the earth. When they traveled, she always sat by Heath so he could hold her hand and calm her during take off and landing. She smiled at Heath and held his hand, then reached over and put her hand in Drew's as well. "I don't like this part" she whispered to Drew.

"It's alright my love, I'm right here beside you. It is going to be fine."

Once they were in the air, Kayla drifted off to sleep with her head on Drew's shoulder. Heath finally couldn't resist, even though he had promised Stephie he would mind his own business, and asked Drew how things were going.

"Aye, well, mate, they are going better than I ever imagined. Kayla is so sweet and caring. She wants to take care of me instead of me taking care of her. I am happier than I have ever been. That is why I am looking forward to this trip. I have the woman of my dreams beside me, supporting me. You have no idea what that means to me. She is my world. I can't wait to take her home and introduce her to my family and tell them this is the woman I will marry and have children with and grow old with. I know in my heart she is the one. When I look in her eyes, I see my future."

"Wow. I am glad to hear it. I know you make her happy and that is all that matters. She is precious. You can't imagine the heartache she has been through, but I am sure she will tell you when she's ready."

"I won't cause her any more, I promise you that. I just want to protect her and love her. And be loved by her. I can't believe I wasted so much time being unhappy with Taryn when I could have been happy with Kayla. Why didn't she tell me before I married her? I always thought she wouldn't want me. I knew about her sleeping with Stu and thought he was the one she was in love with. Little did I know eh?"

"Yeah, I could have told you that. The only wrestler Kayla ever said anything about having a crush on was Punk. That was a couple of years ago even. She never even told me how she felt about you. I think you are the reason she wouldn't keep a steady boyfriend."

"I know there are several superstars who asked her out but she turned them all down. I guess I thought none of us were her type. To be honest, I was envious of Stu. I wondered what he had that no one else had offered her. I mean, she even turned down Cody. He usually gets all the girls."

"Yeah, but she has a type Drew. Something she sees in you fits what she needs."

Eventually, they fell asleep as well. When they woke up, it was time to land. "Hey, you had better wake her up Drew."

"Why? She hates landing."

"Yeah but if she is awakened by the plane jarring, she will freak the fuck out."

"Kayla, love, wake up, we are almost there. Kayla? KAYLA? Why is she not waking up Heath?"

"Kayla Jo, baby girl wake up!" Heath said, shaking her. He felt her skin and she felt clammy. "Drew, grab her purse and get out her glucometer. Call the flight attendant over here."

"Yes, can you get me some sugar packets please?" The flight attendant looked down, then nodded her head and rushed off.

Heath grabbed the glucometer and took her blood sugar. "It's 22. Damn it. I let her sleep too long." By now, the other guys are noticing the commotion and wondering what was happening. The stewardess returned and Drew poured the sugar under her tongue. He asked for some orange juice for when she started coming around. Drew was freaking out and asking Heath why she wasn't waking up.

"Calm down Drew. She will be fine. It takes a minute. Just keep holding her hand and talking to her."

"Kayla, baby, wake up and look at me." She slowly fluttered her eyes and finally got them opened. Her hands were still shaking and her eyes were glassy. She looked at Drew and saw the tears in his eyes and brought her hand to his cheek.

"I'm okay baby." She turned to Heath and he handed her the OJ, and she started sipping on it. "Kayla, I am so sorry for letting you sleep so long. I know you need to eat, but I fell asleep. I'm sorry."

She squeezed his hand and told him "it's so not your fault. The doctor changed my insulin and since then I have been bottoming out. I'm going to have to go back to what I was on. This is getting ridiculous." She looked over at Drew and he still looked scared. "Drew, baby, what's the matter?"

"I should have noticed. I panicked and didn't even know how to help you. After saying earlier that I would protect you. What kind of boyfriend am I? I guess I would have just let you die right next to me" Drew said, obviously deflated.

"I'm fine. Look at me. I'm okay. Please don't be so hard on yourself. If anyone is to blame it is me for not eating before I went to sleep."

"I just can't lose you Kayla. That scared me so much, you have no idea."

"I'm sorry Drew. I will be more careful okay. Now kiss me you big lug."

After their ordeal, they got off the plane safely and ultimately ended up at their hotel. Drew was fairly quiet until they got settled in. He fell back on the bed and breathed a sigh of relief. Kayla changed clothes and climbed on the bed on top of him. She straddled his lap and laid her head on his bare chest. She snuggled her face against him as he cradled her in his arms.

"Do you still want to go out with me tonight love? Do you feel like it?"

"I would love to. Whatever you decide is fine by me. I just want to be with you Drew."


	8. Chapter 8

Drew called and made reservations at an Italian restaurant in town. Kayla made him leave their room and go to Stephen's to get ready. "It has to be like a real date Drew."

She showered and curled her hair. She applied a light layer of make-up, just enough to play up her soft features. She sprayed her favorite Chanel perfume on before stepping into her new dress she bought, just for her date with Drew. It was a D&G champagne colored satin corset seamed dress that fit her petite body well, accentuating her breasts, slim waist and curvy hips and butt. She slid on her Dior Whisper Salome gold high heeled sandals and waited for Drew to come pick her up. When she answered the door, Drew's eyes went wide and he felt his heart beat double time. He handed her the dozen long stemmed roses he brought her. He put his arm around her and kissed her "you look so beautiful Kayla."

Kayla smiled and stepped back to get a good look at Drew in his black suit jacket and tie with a blue button-up undershirt. She was surprised to see he had his blue Galloway tartan kilt on as well. He was clean-shaven and had his long hair pulled back. "God you look good."

"Thank you love. Are you ready to go?" Drew asked.

"Yes, baby. Where are we going anyway?"

"It's a place called Giorgio's. I know you love Italian" he answered as he put his hand to her lower back and led her out the door. When they made it downstairs, Kayla gasped at the black stretch limo that she saw sitting in front of the hotel. "Oh Drew, is that for us?"

He bent down to her ear and spoke softly "Yes love. I want this night to be perfect. Nothing but the best for you."

Kayla grinned and whispered "thank you" as they climbed inside. Drew grabbed the bottle of Dom Perignon and poured them a glass. "Wow, Drew, this is incredible."

"It has only just begun my sweet."

A little while later, they pulled up at the front of this five-star restaurant. Drew helped her out and she linked her arm in his as they made their way in. Kayla was hit with the wonderful smells and the sound of violin music playing in the background. The maître d' led them to a table in the back, lit by soft candlelight. Drew pulled out her chair for her before he took a seat. "This is absolutely beautiful. I can't believe you did this."

"You are absolutely beautiful, Kayla, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you" he told her sincerely. The waiter brought their menus and the wine list. Drew ordered a bottle of Rombauer chardonnay and asked the waiter to give them a minute to decide. Kayla smiled, _'he did his homework tonight.'_

"This is just, wow, Drew. Sorry. I am just a little overwhelmed right now."

Drew smiled and laughed at her "it's fine love. Take your time. We have all night." When the waiter came back, he ordered them both calamari fritti for an appetizer. Kayla decided on nodino di vitello and Drew ordered lobster tails thermidor. They both wanted tiramisù for dessert. While they waited, Drew reached across the table to hold her hand. He couldn't help but stare into her eyes as the candlelight flickered in them. He was mesmerized by her. They talked about work, their families and friends, and how great everything was going for them. When their food arrived, they ate and talked and enjoyed being with each other.

Before dessert came, Drew motioned to the waiter. Kayla glanced over, wondering what else he was up to. She smiled when a man with a violin walked over to their table and started to play. Drew stood up and bowed "May I have this dance?" and offered his hand. Kayla smiled and took his hand as she stood. He pulled her into his arms and placed his hands around her waist. She laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes as they swayed to the music. Kayla was intoxicated by this man. Everything was planned out and perfect. He paid attention to every detail, showing her he cared and wanted it to be flawless. Drew whispered "I love you with all my heart Kayla. I am blessed to have you by my side, and if you let me, I will show you every day what you mean to me."

Kayla leaned back to look into his baby blues "I love you too Drew." When the song finished playing, Drew tipped the player and they sat back down. They had their dessert and prepared to leave. He put his arm around her as they walked back to the limo. As the driver pulled away, Kayla asked "where are we going now Drew?"

"Well, I know how much you like the theatre and I found out that they are having a production of _Les Misérables, _so I got us tickets."

"Oh! That sounds fantastic! Thank you baby" Kayla beamed, pulling Drew in for a kiss. "I know that is not really your thing, but I am glad we are going."

"As I said earlier, anything for you Kayla."

They went in and watched the show and had a couple of glasses of champagne. Only a couple of people stared at Drew in his kilt. Kayla just giggled and told him it didn't matter, she thought he looked hot in it. They sat in the box seats, Kayla as close as she could be to Drew without being in his lap, with his arms holding her tight. He was actually even enjoyed the play himself. After the show was over, it was starting to get late, so they decided they had better head back to the hotel.

When they got out, Drew tipped the driver heavily, and walked with Kayla up their room. After they made it into their room, Kayla kicked off her heels. He opened up the balcony doors and let in the cool night breeze. He turned on the music he had set on his iPod and let her out onto the terrace. He pulled her into his arms under the stars and kissed her passionately. He lifted her arms up to rest around his neck. They slow danced to the music in the moonlight. "Tonight was perfect Andrew. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome love, but who says it is over?" Drew leaned down to kiss her, his slim fingers curling around her neck. She moaned into the kiss, sighing when his tongue brushed against hers.

"I have been wondering what you had on under that kilt all night" she said with a wicked smile.

Drew smiled back "I am Scottish love, a real man. There is nothing under this kilt but me."

Kayla bit back a moan at the thought of him naked under his kilt. He led her back inside and shut the doors. He lit a candle and turned off the lights. He walked back over to her and turned her around. He brushed her hair to the side, and kissed down her neck, slipping the straps off her shoulders as he made his way down to her back. He knelt down and ran his hands up the sides of her dress, pulling it off as he rose back up. He unhooked her bra, her firm breasts released from their captivity. His large hands roamed her taut abdomen, and up to her full breasts, gently cupping them and squeezing gently. Kayla moaned and brought her hands to rest on top of his.

She guided his hands down to her lace thong, silently asking him to get them off her. He slid them off, letting them fall to the floor. Kayla stepped out of them, and turned to face him. She kissed Drew, his talented tongue coaxing a moan from her as they dueled in her mouth. She reached up and pulled his hair down, and ran her fingers through it. She untied his tie and it joined the growing pile of clothes strewn around the room. She unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it down his back. Her hands wandered down his chest to his chiseled abs, stopping at the top of his kilt. "How do you get it off Drew?" she said with a laugh.

"Here, let me" he told her with a smile as he unpinned and unwrapped his tartan. Kayla gasp as he was revealed to her, his bulging member already fully erect. Drew sucked in a breath as her soft hands slowly stroked his manhood, making him close his eyes and moan softly. He picked her up in his arms and lay her down on the bed. He hovered over her, sliding his fingers inside her. He felt how wet she was and knew she was plenty ready for him. He sat up on his knees and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I want to make love to you Kayla."

He placed his cock at her opening and slowly slipped inside her. She cried out at his size stretching her. She arched her hips, pleading for him to move within her. Drew started to gradually shift in and out of her, making deep purposeful thrusts. He pressed his hands to the bed and started to rock his hips, grinding them against hers. She was panting, gripping on to his back as he gently filled her over and over, drawing out their pleasure. She flipped him onto his back and pushed her hands against his shoulders. She rode him with wave-like movement of her hips, alternating with circular motion, round and round on his stiff manhood. He grunted in pleasure, his cock engulfed by her sweet pussy.

She was moaning, their bodies completely joined, moving in harmony, in a perfect dance. They were lost in their passion, their bodies slowly being consumed by a fire that could only be extinguished by their climaxes. Drew angled his hips and urged her to take more of him. She sank down on the full length of his manhood, screaming in delight at the sheer size of him. He was getting close to his release but wanted to bring her to rapture before he found his own.

He tossed her over on her back again, and drove his cock into her. She was so close to orgasm that he had her coming with a few hard, deep thrusts. She came with a shout of his name, gasping for air. She tightened up around him, squeezing his cock hard, causing him to come and spill his release inside her. He dropped to the bed beside her and embraced her. He whispered "I love you. Marry me?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Be serious Drew" Kayla scoffed.

"I was my love."

"Um, you would think after one failed marriage, you might be a little hesitant to rush into another one."

"This is different and you know it. Besides, you don't have to marry me today, even though I wouldn't mind, but you will someday be my wife. You will have my babies. I love you Kayla, and I am prepared to spend the rest of my life showing you."

"Baby, I love you too. And I would love to be your wife. But not today. Speaking of babies, I think I forgot to pack my birth control. We are going to have to use condoms."

"Well, we don't have to do we?"

"Andrew, seriously, are you trying to knock me up?"

"Love, it wouldn't be the worse thing in the world would it?"

"Ugh. Drew, do you know how dangerous it is for a diabetic to have a baby? It wouldn't be prudent at the moment."

"Sorry baby, I didn't know. I will grab some condoms tomorrow."

"I'm sorry too. Tonight has been so perfect, and you have been so perfect, I don't want to ruin it."

Kayla rolled over and put her head on Drew's chest. She draped her leg across him and eventually fell asleep. Drew was awake, lost in thought. He imagined what life could be like with her. The past few days had been incredible. He had never pictured that he could be as happy as he was right now. He couldn't wait to take her home to meet his family. He had already told his brother about her, and planned on telling his parents the next time they talked. He was ready to settle down, had been ready when he married Taryn. Drew thought they would be able to be happy together, but she wasn't mother material. Truth be told, he couldn't wait to be a father. He would be ecstatic if Kayla got pregnant but he was worried about what she said. He didn't know the dangers for her.

Drew finally was able to turn off his thoughts and drift off to sleep. He was awakened a few hours later by Kayla getting out of bed. He drowsily rubbed his eyes "what's the matter baby?"

"Oh, you scared me. I thought you were asleep. I was just going to get some money and grab me a snack out of the machine."

Drew jumped out of bed and went to the drawer to grab his shorts. "Is it your blood sugar? Let me go get you something. You just sit down alright."

"Honey, calm down. I'm okay. I just didn't eat a snack before we went to sleep and when I woke up I needed one. I can go get it. It's fine. Really."

"No, love, I insist. What do you want?"

Kayla had to smile at him. "Okay, just grab me some peanut butter crackers and a water please."

"Would you rather me call room service? Or do I need to run to McDonald's?"

"No baby, crackers will be fine."

Drew headed out the door and Kayla sat back on the bed. "We're going have to have a talk about his freaking out on me."

He returned shortly with a lot more than she asked for. When she gave him a look, he smiled sheepishly "for later?" Kayla just smiled back at him, glad he wanted to take care of her. He even opened up her crackers and water for her.

"Thank you baby, but I'm not helpless you know? I have been a diabetic since I was six. You are going to have to not panic on me. That only makes it worse."

"I know love. I just worry about you. I don't want to lose you. I remember the time that your blood sugar dropped and you had a seizure. They put you in the hospital and it was a while before you regained consciousness. That really scared me. I don't want that to happen again."

She knew he was right. That time, luckily she was at work and there were medics there. She got so wrapped up that she forgot to eat. She didn't know exactly what happened when she woke up in the hospital. "I know baby, I'll do better I promise. Now let's go back to bed."

Kayla woke up first in the morning and glanced over at Drew. _'He is so beautiful.'_ He had thrown off his covers and was laying there in all his glory. His cock was hard, standing up proudly, needing to be taken care of. Kayla smiled and gently wrapped her hand around the base. She didn't want him to wake up just yet. She starts slowly licking up and down the shaft. She heard him softly moan and took the head in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip, gently sucking as she worked her hand languidly back and forth. She cupped his balls in one hand and massaged them, rolling them around in her hand. Drew started moaning louder, finally opening his eyes. Her gaze met his as she took him further in her mouth, him urging her to take his cock deeper in her throat. She took a breath then forced his cock to the back of her throat. She concentrated on relaxing enough to let in slip completely in.

Drew gasp in pleasure as she swallowed, her hot mouth tightening around his engorged manhood. She started bobbing her head, her hand working in time. Drew was panting by now, gripping the sheets to keep from ramming his member down her throat. Kayla was creating so many sensations that he felt his body was going to melt he was so hot. Her fingers were kneading his balls, her hand was gripped around the shaft and her mouth covered the head of his cock, sucking hard as she worked him. She felt him getting close so she squeezed his testicles hard as she thrust him in her mouth. He started coming, growling as his body spasmed, spilling his seed in her waiting orifice. She continued to stroke him, milking all the come from him. He thought she was trying to suck his soul out of the tip.

Drew was lying completely boneless on the bed. She climbed on top of him, satisfied that she woke him up right this morning. He pulled her in for a kiss, still unable to speak his gratitude. "You always taste so good Drew. Your dick feels so good in my mouth."

He was finally able to respond, "Fuck Kayla, do you know what you do to me? I already can't look at your lips without thinking about the first blowjob you gave me. Do you want me to stay hard all the time?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind, as long as you were fucking me all the time. I am glad I turn you on."

"That you do. I can't believe you sucked me off first thing in the morning. Must mean I am going to have a good day eh love?"

Kayla smiled and kissed him sweetly. "I will make sure of it."

She decided that while he was doing his media, she was going to do some shopping. She was going to try and unleash his inner animal tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Okay, here is the warning. Very adult and VERY naughty content ahead. Not for the faint of heart. Don't say I didn't tell you. ~ Dixie

Kayla got on her laptop and found the closest X rated shop she could find. She had to laugh at the look on the taxi driver's face when that is where she requested to go. She knew that on the outside, she looked like the perfect all-American girl. Even at work, they all thought she was sweet and quiet. And she was. It was only in the bedroom that she was wild and untamed. But now, she wanted Drew just as unbridled as she is.

They finally arrived at Cupid's. _'Nice name for a naughty store' _she thought. _'The lavender paint job is a little gaudy, but okay.' _She made her way in and headed for the lingerie. She found the perfect one. When she looked at the tag, _'Hustler? Really? Oh well. It is perfect.'_ It looked like a garter around her waist, with ribbons that tied right above her crotch. The top was barely there. It was pink and lacy with ribbons that encircled each breast and tied at the top, keeping her entire breast exposed. And it tied behind the neck. _'Drew is going to die when he sees this. I will just about be completely naked' _she giggled to herself.

She made her way around, looking at all their selection. She came across a little kit that was perfect. It had red padded handcuffs, blindfold, feather tickler, and cotton whip. She picked out a pink nipple clamp and chain as well. She also grabbed some Sweet Touch strawberry massage oil. She wanted to rock her man's world tonight. The girl at the counter smiled knowingly at her as she paid and left. She hopped in the shower and got ready for him to return. He texted and said he would be back about 3. _'Not too early for us to start our sexcapade is it? Nah. Never too early.'_

She slipped on her barely there teddy and smiled. This was usually raunchier than she went for. She hoped Drew liked it. She decided to lay her new toys out on the bed, then had a brilliant idea. _'I should be handcuffed when he gets here.'_ She lay down on the bed and fed the handcuffs through the slats on the headboard. She decided to just cuff them above her head, so she clicked one shut, then reached to do the other one. She giggled softly to herself, hardly able to contain her excitement at Drew's face when he walked in and saw this. She did have a brief flash of panic when she thought about the maid coming in, but remembered they had been in earlier while she was gone.

Drew and Stephen had just arrived back at the hotel and were making their way up to Drew and Kayla's room. Stephen forgot to bring pack his laptop and wanted to borrow Kayla's. Drew opened the door and Kayla smiled. His eyes bugged out and he tried to stop Stephen before he came in. When she saw Stephen, she screeched. Drew stepped in front of him so he couldn't see, but it was too late. Drew saw Stephen's face flush red as his eyes roamed Kayla's body. He started laughing "turn around mate."

Stephen turned around and let out a nervous chuckle. "Go ahead and ask her what you were going to ask her mate" Drew said, teasing his friend.

"Uh, what can I do for you Stephen?" she asked casually. If Drew was okay with this, she was. _'Maybe I should see how okay with this he is.'_

"Well, lass, I was, um, wondering if I could use yer computer."

"Maybe. What are you going to do for me?" she said, shooting Drew a wicked smile.

"What do ya want me to do lass?"

"How about I get to have you _and_ Drew tonight?"

Stephen spun his head around "what?"

Drew looked over at her and saw the wanton look in her eyes. Stephen glanced over and saw Drew and Kayla having a conversation with their eyes. Drew finally spoke up "I promised her I would give her anything she wants. Looks like what she wants now, is you."

"Are yeh two serious?"

Kayla caught a glimpse of the lust in Stephen's eyes and the obvious bulge in his Dockers. "Very. And don't act like you don't want it. I can see from here, without my contacts, just how much you want it."

Stephen's face got red again. "Drew, ya are fine with this?"

"Yes. You are my best mate. I trust you. Kayla trusts you." Drew pulled off his shirt and flung it across the room. He kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his jeans. Stephen couldn't believe this was happening. He looked back down at Kayla and she was watching Drew intently. He got his shirt off and slid down his trousers. By the time that he got undressed, Drew had climbed on the bed with Kayla and was kissing her. His hands were traveling her body as he made it down to untie the ribbons that were hiding her womanhood from them. Kayla gasped when Drew's fingers met her clit and started stroking her folds. She felt Stephen's presence as he joined them on the bed. Drew pulled away from her and Stephen pressed his full lips to hers. "Are yeh sure yeh want this lass?"

Kayla nodded and smiled. Drew was licking and sucking around her nipple, then Stephen followed suite. He circled around her nipple with his tongue and gently took the hard flesh in his mouth. He suckled her deeply as his hand slipped up the inside of her thigh. Drew moved to kiss her and spoke softly to Stephen, "you can taste her. She is sweet as she looks."

Stephen nodded and shifted to kneel between her thighs. He spread her legs wide and gripped under her hips. He pulled her up to his mouth and sank his tongue into her depths. Kayla moaned loudly before Drew slipped his cock into her mouth. Stephen licked her clit and started flicking his tongue quickly back and forth. Kayla's cries were muffled by Drew slowly fucking her mouth. He held her head and slid his cock deeper, waiting for her throat to relax before thrusting all the way. Stephen felt her thighs shaking and knew she was about to climax. He slipped two fingers inside her and started to pump them into her as she orgasmed.

Before she could even register what was going on, he had plunged his cock all the way inside her. She was glad that Drew's cock was in her mouth because she would have screamed. She didn't get a good look at Stephen's dick, but she was sure he was very thick. She was thankful that he was taking his time too. He slowly thrust in and out of her, in time with Drew. He felt her start to climax again, and pulled out before he came too. Drew pulled his shaft out of her mouth with a pop and motioned for them to change positions. Kayla thought her jaw was sore already, but one look at the thickness of Stephen's manhood almost made her have second thoughts.

He held her head and tenderly stroked her cheek before slipping his hardness into her waiting mouth. Drew had moved lower to the bed and grabbed her ankles, pulling her legs together and straight into the air, resting them over one broad shoulder. He slid his full length inside her, causing her hips to arch off the bed. "You like that baby? Ste, she can take that whole cock in her mouth. Give it all to her." Drew was more turned on than he ever imagined he could be at seeing her giving head to some other man. He watched her perfect mouth encasing Stephen's cock. He watched as she took it all the way past her gag reflex and buried her nose in his red pubes.

Stephen closed his eyes and threw his head back. He couldn't believe that she could deep throat him. He never found many women who could. She was swallowing around him, breathing deeply through her nose. Drew was pounding her, his thrusts sharp and hard. He told Stephen to stop before he could come. Stephen looked over at him, confused and irritated. "Why fella?"

Drew pulled out of her and started looking for the key. "Drew?"

"Because she is a naughty nasty girl and she needs and wants to be used more, don't you Kayla?"

Kayla could have jumped for joy. Drew was getting into this like she had hoped, but this wasn't how she pictured it. "Yes baby. I want you both to use me for your pleasure. I'm your whore."

Drew found the key and uncuffed her. He lay back on the bed and pulled her on top of him. He started thrusting hard up into her as she grabbed on to his shoulders. He pointed at the massage oil and told Stephen to use it. "What fer mate?"

"Lube her ass with it. She wants to be a slut, we will treat her like one."

She was so aroused, her whole body felt like it was going to burst into flames. Drew was turning her on by talking so dirty. Stephen looked leary, but Kayla turned her head to face him and told him "I want you to fuck my ass Stephen. Please."

He didn't have to be told twice. He rubbed some of the oil on his cock and drizzled some down her back. He put some in his hand and stuck his finger inside her. He worked another finger inside her and scissored her to open her up. He stroked his cock and oiled it up more, making sure it was enough that she could take him. He pushed her down on top of Drew and forced his thick manhood into her ass. Drew stilled for a moment, letting her adjust to both of them being inside her. Kayla squealed, feeling like she was being ripped open. When she was ready, she nodded at Drew, and they both started moving inside her.

Kayla had never been double penetrated before. She was moaning and screaming both of their names. She felt so much pleasure she didn't think she could endure it. She buried her face in the crook of Drew's neck and bit down hard enough to break the skin. He hissed and slapped her ass. "You are a bad girl. Now you have to be punished. Fuck her harder Ste."

Stephen pulled almost all the way out before ramming his cock to the hilt. She yelped and bucked her hips. They were both thrusting in unison, Kayla moving her hips like a see-saw between them. She reached her hand around to grab onto Stephen's hip, her nails digging in to his soft flesh. They could each feel the other moving inside her. They shared everything, but this was the first time they shared anything like this. Kayla's climax shook her whole body. Drew wrapped his arm around her body as she writhed around, her body no longer under her control. She spasmed around both of their cocks, hurtling them into their orgasms as well. Stephen came first, flooding her ass with his come, pumping her full. He pulled out and Drew drove his cock deep inside her and came with a growl. Stephen fell back on the bed, exhausted and spent. Kayla climbed off of Drew and kissed him.

They got under the covers, Kayla with her head on Drew's shoulder and Stephen curled up behind her with his arm around her waist. Kayla spoke up "you two are good together. In everything you do."

Drew smiled and kissed her lips. "I love you Kayla. You never cease to amaze me."

Stephen kissed her neck and down her shoulder "now I see why ya love her so much fella."


	11. Chapter 11

The three of them slept for several hours before Stephen woke up and moved off the bed. Kayla opened her sleepy eyes and asked where he was going. "Oh, lass, Ah am going to head back to me room."

Kayla got off the bed and pulled Stephen in for a kiss. "Thank you Ste. You were terrific."

Stephen smiled down at her and grabbed her ass. "Anytime lass."

Kayla climbed back into bed with Drew and felt him start to stir. She stroked his hair and whispered in his ear "it's okay baby, just go back to sleep." She wrapped her arm under his and curled up against his back as she fell back asleep for a while too.

When they woke up again, it was very dark outside. Drew rolled over and kissed her sweetly. She moaned against his lips and coiled her fingers around his neck rubbing softly. "I love you so much Drew. I can't believe you did that for me. It was so mind boggling incredibly hot."

"Anything for you my love. I quite enjoyed it too. And I am sure Ste did. I didn't think I could get off on watching another man fuck you, but it turned me on."

"I love this side of you Drew. The naughty side. You are so sweet, but I love it when you are wild just as much."

"Well, I am glad you like it. I was afraid you would be mad at me calling you a slut" he told her with a laugh.

"No, never baby. That was hot. It's okay to be a slut for your man."

"So what would you like to do tonight baby?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"Let's go grab something to eat and sit out by the pool for a while. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

They called in an order and Drew went to pick it up. Kayla stayed behind and changed into her bikini and put on her wrap before grabbing some towels and Drew's trunks and heading downstairs. She texted him and told him to meet her at the pool. They sat in the lounge chairs and had their dinner before Drew went to change. When he walked out, Kayla started whistling at him. "Damn you look fine Mr. Galloway."

Drew smiled, "thank you. So do you, future Mrs. Galloway."

"Drew."

"What? You are."

"Just hush and get in the water with me."

He jumped in beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Tell me that one day you will marry me Kayla."

She looked up into those pretty blue eyes always so full of love, and nodded. "One day Drew. Let's take this slow baby. I want us to last."

"Me too love." He pressed his lips against hers and slid his hands down her back. Kayla slipped out of his grasp and swam off. Drew laughed and took off after her. They played in the water for a while before Drew got tired and went to sit on the bottom steps of the pool.

"Don't tell me you are tired!"

"You are wearing me out lassie. How are you still going?"

"I was on the swim team baby" she said with a giggle before swimming back over to him. She opened his legs and sat down between them and pulled his arms around her. Drew brushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck and down her shoulders.

"Drew?"

"Mmmm yes love?"

"I love you a lot. You know that right? I would never actually cheat on you, you do know that?"

"Where is this coming from love?"

"I was just thinking, I don't want you to think I am so sexually depraved that I would just fuck around. That isn't me."

"Kayla, I know that. Why are you worried about that?"

"Because, I don't want to lose you or ever make you wonder how I feel."

"I know you love me. You have my name right there on your skin. That means you are mine. Besides, I claimed you first. Wait, Stu didn't _claim_ you did he?"

Kayla chuckled, "no baby, he didn't. We used protection."

"Oh thank God. So, you are mine."

"Yes baby, I am. All yours."

They didn't see Heath walk out just then "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No honey. We are just talking."

"Good. Cuz I want to swim and not be ran off by goofy lovebirds" Heath said winking at them.

"Hush you. So how is Stephie and the little one?"

"Both fine. She had a doctor's appointment today. Next time we find out what we are having and I get to be there."

"That's great Heath. I am so happy for you."

"Thanks Kayla Jo. Won't be too long till y'all will be right behind us."

"Oh geez, not you too."

"What?"

"She doesn't want to marry me and have my baby."

"Drew! That isn't what I said."

"Ah, first lovers' quarrel huh?"

"No, but it is gonna be if he don't quit lying." She turned around to smack him on his wet chest "behave."

Drew smiled, "sorry love. Just teasing. Do you want to head back upstairs?"

"Hey hey hey, I don't want to hear all that."

"Shut up Heath. He didn't say 'you wanna go fuck?' No. He didn't. We already did that anyway" Kayla said and stuck her tongue out him.

"You are lucky I love your ass Kayla. And that Drew is my friend. Cuz otherwise I would have to fuck him up. See you two lovebirds later."

They went back upstairs and climbed in the shower to rinse off. Drew got out first and dried off, then lay down on the bed naked to cool off. His mind wandered to the naughty events of the day and thought back about all their times together. She had showed him over again how much she wanted him. For the first time in a long time, he really felt like a man. He had a woman who adored him who went out of her way to treat him better than he ever thought possible. More than he thought he ever deserved. He glanced up at her when she walked out of the bathroom and grinned.

"What are you grinning about there baby?"

"You."

"Ah, little ole me? Whatever for?"

He sat up and pulled her between his thighs, placing his hands on her hips. "I love you and I am so happy and blessed to have you. I wake up happy every day knowing I will spend it with you. I never want that feeling to change. And I hope you feel the same way, because I honestly don't think I can live without you if you left me."

Kayla had tears in her eyes at his words. "I love you too Andrew, and I'm not going anywhere. You are stuck with me." He buried his head in her chest and she brushed back his long hair, cupping the back of his head. She pressed a kiss into his head and held on to him. _'I could kill Taryn for what she has done to you.'_

"Let's go to sleep baby. We have a long day tomorrow."

Drew held her tight to his body, her words touching his heart. They climbed under the covers and cuddled up close to each other. "I am glad you are on this trip with me Kayla. This feels so right." He kissed her gently and rolled over to turn out the lights. "Goodnight my love."


	12. Chapter 12

They were both very busy for the next couple of days. Kayla knew that Drew was tired. He always gave 110% in the ring, even at house shows. When they got back to the hotel, she decided to massage his shoulders to help him relax for bed. "Strip and lay down on the bed baby, on your stomach." He looked surprised at her, but did as she asked. She took off her clothes as well, and climbed into bed with him. She murmured in his ear, "just relax baby."

She poured the massage oil out in her hands and warmed it before starting to rub his tense shoulders. She kneaded his strong muscles while she sat astride his gorgeous ass, her favorite trait of his. She rubbed his neck and down his back, kissing as she went. He was letting out pleasured moans as she worked her way down his torso, pressing her nipples against his flesh. She moved lower, applying more oil to his body and working it into his tight glutes. She placed feather light kisses to his round globes before sliding lower down his body. Drew was incredibly aroused but relaxed at the same time. She was massaging his thighs and calves, even down to his feet. He could feel her hot breath and lips against his skin as she ascended up his body again. Her nipples were slipping over his heated flesh and he felt her arousal as well as she straddled him.

He was glad when she moved off of him and told him to roll over. His erection was actually starting to hurt being pushed into the mattress. She smiled at him mischievously and asked him, "do you trust me Drew?"

He lightly smiled at her and nodded "of course."

"You know I would never hurt you, right?"

"I know."

"Then close your eyes."

Drew seemed wary, but complied with her. He did trust her. Kayla rubbed his arms down with the massage oil and raised them above his head. Drew felt something around his wrists and his eyes shot open when he heard a click.

Kayla leaned down to kiss him and spoke against his lips. "Drew, I love you, and I will never do anything to you that you don't want me to. I just want to please you. Trust me baby."

Drew nodded as she reached around and grabbed the blindfold. She went to place it over his eyes and Drew pleaded with her not to. "Kayla, don't. Please. I want to see you."

"Baby, I want you to concentrate just on what you feel, not what you see."

Drew whined in protest, but there wasn't much he could do. "Your body is so beautiful Drew." Kayla poured oil on his upper body, and started doing to the front what she had already done to the back. She began at his shoulders and down his pecs, stopping to kiss his chest and run her tongue over his nipples. She gradually roved down his belly, her lips brushing across his skin. She took great care to skip over what Drew was really wanting her to rub, moving down to his legs. Her breath wafted over his manhood as her hands roamed his thighs. Drew was starting to whimper, his entire body feeling like a live wire. He was relieved when he felt her mouth resting above his aching cock, twitching in anticipation. She stuck out her tongue and lapped at the head of his manhood.

His hips bucked in the air as he let out a throaty moan. "Oh Kayla, please, don't tease me love."

She kissed the inside of his thighs and whispered "I will take care of you baby." With that, she took the tip in her mouth, letting her tongue make laps around his sensitive cock as she worked him deeper into her eager throat. "You always taste so good Andrew, I just can't get enough." She slid his cock to the back of her throat, took a deep breath and swallowed. Drew gasped at finally being enveloped by her. She slowly sucked his cock, even sliding her tongue down to lick his engorged balls while she stroked him.

The pace she was going at was killing Drew. His cock felt hard enough to break concrete. He was wishing that he wasn't restrained because he would put a stop to this teasing. She took her hands and mouth away from his throbbing shaft, making him groan in objection. She smiled at him, knowing he was coming undone at her touch. "Tell me what you want baby."

"I want you to fuck me Kayla. Now."

"Is that all Drew? That isn't very specific. How do you want me to fuck you?"

"I want you to ride my dick. I need to be in your tight pussy Kayla. Right now." He wanted to tell her to uncuff him and he could show her better than he could tell her. He wanted to pound into her until he could relieve the aching she had caused.

"I am glad you asked baby." She climbed on top of him and guided his thick shaft into her hot, wet channel. Drew thrust his hips up to meet her, driving his cock to the hilt inside her. She cried out as he filled her and started to drill her. She almost had to laugh. She wasn't riding him, he was just fucking her from underneath. She held onto his shoulders and enjoyed the ride. He was pounding up into her hard and fast, his hips bucking wildly, making her bounce with each thrust. Drew was now slamming into her, making her scream with pleasure. She felt she was close and rubbed her clit. He felt her start to orgasm, so he let himself go, flooding her hungry pussy with his come. He panted "oh fucking hell. Baby, let me go."

She grabbed the key and uncuffed him. He pulled off the blindfold and pulled her into his arms. "That was incredible Kayla." He grabbed the sheets and covered them up, her body resting close to his.

"Glad you liked. I love you baby."

"I love you too. Very much."

They slept for most of the night, Drew only waking up when Kayla started to stir. He was terrified of her blood sugar dropping in the middle of the night and not being able to help her. He woke her up once and made her eat before letting her go back to sleep. She just smiled at him. She thought it was sweet that he wanted to take care of her.

The next morning, they got on a plane bound for home. Kayla wasn't feeling very well, so she slept most of the way. Drew kept watch over her, not wanting a repeat of what happened the last time. Heath sat next to her, and noticed the worry in Drew's face.

"Look, you are going to have to stop being so paranoid. She's okay."

"Yeah, right now. I don't want anything happening to her. You know how quickly things can changed with her."

"I do. So does she. Don't worry so much about her. She has dealt with it her whole life."

"So you have known her since you were kids right?"

"Yeah. We lived across the street. Her brother Scott was my best friend."

"She never did tell me what happened to him."

"He was killed in a wreck when he was 17. Hit by a drunk driver. Kayla was devastated. We all were. Her mom told me she would wake up having nightmares about him, crying hysterically. They ended up having to take her to the doctor. Her and Scott were always really close. After that, I started spending as much time as I could with her. I guess I thought if I stepped into the big brother role, maybe we could both deal with his death better. She did get attached to me, which I was glad, I always wanted a sister. And here we are. She is such a sweet girl. I would do anything for her, and I think she would do the same for me. Which is why I am so protective of her. Before she got married to Mark, I thought he was a sorry bastard, but I didn't say anything. Turned out I was right and he almost killed her. I swore then I wouldn't keep my mouth shut again."

"She hasn't told me about him."

"She will, it is just really hard for her to talk about. The short and skinny version is he was a drunk. She got pregnant. He came home one night and beat the hell out of her, causing her to lose the baby. She didn't regain consciousness for a couple of days, then they had to keep her sedated when they told her she miscarried. Drew, listen, just take it easy on her with the marriage and kids thing. She loves you, but don't pressure her. I don't think she has talked about that night to anyone since it happened. But I do think you should know why she acts like that. Just don't let her know I told you. She will talk to you about it in her own time."

"God bless her. I would never hurt her, she should know that."

"She does. And I do. Just give her time. Naw mean?" Heath said, trying to lighten the conversation.

Drew smiled, "yeah, I know what you mean."


	13. Chapter 13

They all made it safely back home and Drew had invited Kayla to join him over at his house that he shared with Stu and Stephen. Stu had a date so he would be out for the night. Drew thought they could order in and watch movies. Stephen didn't have plans, so he invited him to stay up with them as well. Kayla decided she would play bartender and made up some Mudslides. The boys turned their noses up at them, "Just try it and shut up. There is more than beer and whiskey and scotch. Jeez." After four rounds each, everyone was feeling a little buzzed and giddy, not paying attention to the movie that was on anymore.

Meanwhile, Stu's date was a bust and he was headed back home. He hated it when he met a woman thinking she was cool, only to find out she was crazy. He had taken her home early and decided to just head back to the house, and join the others for pizza and a movie. At least he knew he would have fun. When he walked in, his eyes about bugged out of their sockets. "What in the bleeding hell is going on?" Kayla's hands were cuffed behind her back and her nipples were clamped tightly. Stephen was lying on the couch naked with Kayla's back against him and his cock buried in her ass. Drew was on one knee in front of her, pounding her pussy hard.

"Oh my God! Stu!" Kayla exclaimed. Drew and Stephen didn't care and kept fucking her, her screams of delight echoing in the room.

"Kayla, are you alright?" Stu was in complete shock that she could be enjoying this. He was also completely turned on at the sight of it.

"Never been better Stu." She looked at him, her eyes foggy with alcohol and lust. She lowered her gaze, staring at the large bulge in his jeans. She remembered just how big he is and how good he felt. She knew he was enjoying the show. She panted out, "why don't you come play too Stu?"

Stu looked at Drew and he said "Come on mate. We can't seem to get her to behave. Why don't you punish that filthy mouth of hers." He couldn't deny that he wanted her and his body wasn't under his power any more. His cock was leading him over to her, aching to be surrounded by her full lips. He was well aware of how good her mouth was. He pulled off his shirt and unzipped his pants, freeing his cock. Kayla stared at him, realizing this was a fantasy come true. He grabbed the back of her head and growled "open wide." He stuffed his cock in her mouth, working it deeper until he was thrusting into her throat. He could feel her moaning, it vibrating on his cock. Stephen was grunting, driving his big tool into her petite ass. He grabbed the cuffs and made her arch her back, forcing her to take him and Drew further inside.

Kayla was in heaven. She always liked it rough, but had no idea how good it would feel to be used like a sex doll. She set out to free Drew, but instead, he had freed her as well. Stu finally gave her mouth a break and they decided to rotate positions. Stu sat down on the couch and pulled Kayla by the hair to sit on his thick cock. He grabbed her legs behind her thighs and spread them, Stephen moving in to slide inside her wet pussy. Drew grabbed her head and thrust his dick in her mouth. Her cries were muffled by his rough fucking of her mouth. Kayla looked at Drew, his head was thrown back, so she started to massage the underside of his cock with her tongue when he would thrust back in. He grabbed her hair and moaned "baby that's so good. Take it all."

Stephen couldn't believe she was still tightening around him and she was so wet. He bit down into her neck and she started to come again. "Yeh like that don't ya? Being fucked like a cheap whore." She was only able to look at him and he could see the twinkle in her eyes. Stu was grinding his hard shaft in her ass, while Stephen had a hold of the nipple chain and was pulling them like reins. Stephen couldn't hold out anymore and drove his cock to the hilt, coming with a growl. He pulled out and slipped the condom off and moved to Kayla's face. Drew took his place, ramming his cock roughly into her already dripping pussy. He had lost count of how many times they had made her come already. Stephen kissed her, his tongue gently gliding over hers. He pulled the nipple clamps off and she let out a scream as another orgasm ripped through her body. Drew came with a shout as he filled her with his creamy release. He slipped out of her and watched as Stu stood up with her and shoved her into the couch. He plunged his big dick into her ass again, her face buried in the cushion. He smacked her ass hard, leaving big red handprints. She cried out as he fucked her harder, his entire cock stretching her even more. Drew's voice commanding her to come for him again sent her over the edge, bringing Stu to climax as well. He pulled out and shot his come all over her back.

Kayla was crying and Drew started to worry. Her whole body was quivering and shaking and she had tears in her eyes. He quickly grabbed the keys and unlocked her hands, pulling her into his arms. "Shhh baby, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you." Stu stroked her hair and apologized too. "I am sorry love, I didn't mean to."

Stephen knelt down in front of her and kissed her knee, "are yeh alright lass?"

Kayla was finally able to regain control and speak. "You didn't hurt me. I'm okay. It just felt so good, I couldn't stand it anymore. My tummy is cramped up from so many orgasms. Thank you boys."

They all breathed a sigh of relief that she was fine. Actually hurting her wasn't the plan. Drew kissed her and cradled her in his arms. "You are amazing lassie. I love you." He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom and ran her a hot bubble bath. He sat down first so she could climb in between his legs. He rubbed her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"Drew?"

"Yes love?"

"Thank you. Most men would never let that happen. You are truly the perfect boyfriend. I can't believe I went so long without telling you how I felt. Life could have been much better and happier for both of us all along. Anything you ever want me to do, I will do for you."

"Just love me Kayla, that is all I ask. You fulfill every fantasy I have already. Tonight is a night I don't think Stu or Ste will ever forget, that is for sure."

"You have really good friends Drew. And I am glad that we can trust them like that."

"I know that you are my lassie. You picked me and you love me. Besides, that was just hot, raunchy sex. They don't get to make love to you like I do."

"Nope. And no one else ever will."

They finished their hot bath and dried each other off. Kayla stared at Drew's body like it was a work of art. He saw her looking "what is it love?"

"You are a god Andrew Galloway. And the things you can do with that perfect body should be against the law." He smiled and kissed her before handing one of his jerseys to sleep in. He grabbed some shorts and followed her to the kitchen for a snack before bed. Stephen and Stu had gotten cleaned up and were sitting on the couch playing Xbox. Drew made the comment that it smelled like sex in there and slapped Kayla on the ass.

Before they went to bed, she leaned down and kissed Stephen and Stu on the cheek and thanked them again before following Drew down the hall. After they walked out, Stu turned to Stephen and asked "so is this what you three do when I am not around eh?"

When they got under the covers, Kayla lay her head on Drew's shoulder. He finally asked her the question that had been on his mind. "Kayla, how did you get to be such a naughty girl in the bedroom? Not that I am complaining."

Kayla laughed "well, Drew, when I was in college, after my divorce, I met an older man who opened me up to a whole other world and showed me pleasure I didn't think was possible. I truly found myself and became comfortable with my sexuality. But I never did anything like what I have done with you and the guys. You have brought me to another level. I had a feeling there was that part of you if I could just get you to let it out. I sensed it in you the first time we made love the way he must have sensed it in me. A fire that was tightly kept covered, needing to be fanned into a roaring blaze."

"I didn't think I would meet a woman who could be a lady on my arm, and my whore in the bedroom until I met you lassie. Sorry, didn't mean that you are a whore, I just meant…."

"Shhh, Drew, it's okay. I know what you meant. Madonna and the whore complex baby. Most men have it. There is nothing wrong with being a whore for your man." Truth was, she wanted to keep him on his toes and keep him focused on her. She was never going to give him a reason to need any other woman. "Love you Drew. Get some sleep."

"I love you too my sweet."


	14. Chapter 14

Drew was awakened by Kayla tossing and turning. He heard her cry out "Scottie" and woke her up. Her eyes shot open and she looked at Drew and started crying. He pulled her against him and held her. "Shh love, it's alright. Don't cry."

"I miss him Drew. It is all my fault."

"No. It's not love. Do you want me to call Heath?"

"No, don't wake him up. It will scare him if you call him this late. I'll be okay with you here." She stayed in Drew's arms until she had calmed down.

"Do you want to talk about it baby?"

"Yeah, I guess I need to tell you huh? Well, Scott was my big brother. We were really close. And it is my fault he is dead."

"Kayla, Heath told me your brother was killed by a drunk driver. How is that your fault?""He was coming to pick me up. I called the house for my mom to come get me after the football game was over. They had forgotten I was still there. I had to be there, I was a cheerleader. Scott was the only one home and told me he would come and get me. On the way, he was T-boned by a drunk driver who ran a stop sign. One of my friend's dad was a cop who heard it on the scanner and took me to the hospital. I didn't know he was already gone. I still have nightmares where I see him. I miss him so much, and he would still be alive if it wasn't for me."

"Now you know that isn't true."

"Of course it is. He would have stayed home if it wasn't for me."

She started to cry again and he held on to her. He wondered if anyone else knew how she felt because Heath didn't tell him that part. He didn't understand the guilt she felt. How could she blame herself for it. He grabbed his phone and send Heath a text, on the off chance he was still awake. Drew stroked her hair and spoke softly to her, trying to calm her. About ten minutes later, Heath banged on the door. Stu answered, "Where is she?"

"What? It is late. What are you doing here?"

Heath moved Stu out of the way and called for Kayla. "Oh, right. She is in Drew's room." Stu wondered why Heath was over there at 3 a.m. He went in Drew's room and Kayla was still crying into Drew shoulder. She looked up and saw Heath and started crying harder.

"Baby girl, what is the matter? You have to calm down."

"Scott" is all she said.

"Kayla Jo, now you know your brother wouldn't want you crying over him like this. He loved you. He would want you to be happy."

Drew looked at Heath, "she told me she blames herself."

"What? Kayla, it is not your fault. It was an accident."

"No. It. Was. My. Fault." she cried out.

"Damn it. No it wasn't. I am not going to let you blame yourself for that. It just happened baby. The only one to blame was the son of a bitch who hit him." Heath wrapped his arms around her and she was cradled between him and Drew. Stu came in to see what was going on and it broke his heart to see her in so much pain. He always cared for her and kicked himself for being a jackass and letting her go. But he was glad she had Drew now. They were good together. He walked out and went to get her a glass of water. Truth was, he really didn't know what else to do for her. He was close to his brother, and couldn't imagine something happening to him.

Kayla eventually cried herself to sleep, and Heath went back home. "Take care of my girl Drew" he said as he walked out.

Drew lay with her, smoothing her hair and stroking her cheek as she slept. Stu came in and sat on the bed next to them. "Glad she is finally asleep mate."

"I'm not. That is how it all started."

"You can't protect her from everything Drew."

"I can try. Heath was right, she has been through so much. I can't imagine her walking around with all this guilt. I always wondered why she freaked out on me when I got into a row with my brother John. She told me I had to make up with him because I wouldn't get over it if something happened to him. I thought she was being morbid, but the truth is, she knows."

"She wants to spare you that pain. I understand that. She loves you a lot Drew. I hope you realize that."

"I do. I love her too."

"I was shocked as hell at the scene I walked in on tonight by the way."

Drew laughed, "Oh yeah, that. Well, sorry then mate."

"No, don't apologize. That was the hottest thing I have ever been a part of. I asked Ste if that was a normal thing for you three. He said no, only once before."

"Yeah, Kayla is a wild girl. But so sweet at the same time. I think that is why it turns me on so much. She looks so sweet and innocent, but I know how brazen she is in bed. I mean, she gave me a blow job down at FCW when anyone could have walked in. She wows me every time."

"You are a lucky man. She is just about every man's fantasy come to life."

" I know. I don't plan on ever letting her go. I just wish she was open with her life as she is in bed."

"Just give her time. She will be. I better head back to bed. See you in the morning mate."

"Yeah, goodnight." Drew curled up closer to her, saying a silent prayer that she didn't wake up crying again. He ultimately fell back asleep as well, his arms protectively wrapped around her. She woke up later and snuck out of bed and went to find Stu. She figured he was awake, because he always was. She rapped softly on his door and called his name. "Stu?"

He came to the door, "Kayla, love what is it?"

"Can you talk for a minute?"

"Sure, I was just reading anyway. Come in." Kayla walked in and sat down on his bed. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Drew."

"Oh. What about him?"

"There are some things I need to open up to him about, and I don't know how he will react. I figured it was safer to ask you than Stephen."

"Why is that?"

"Because you can be more objective. And I have known you longer."

"Okay Kayla. So what is it?"

"Some things, even Heath doesn't know, so you don't say anything until I can tell him. Deal?"

"Deal. Just tell me."

Kayla opened up to Stu, feeling relief that she could get some of it off her chest. There was still some that she couldn't talk about, not yet anyway. And things that she only wanted to share with Drew.

"Drew loves you, he will understand. It hurts him that you can't open up to him."

"I know. I never want to hurt him Stu. But I don't want him to think less of me."

"For the last time, love, most of that isn't your fault. I would say the majority of it isn't your fault. He will understand. Just let him be there for you. Let him be the man you need. He will be. Drew is one of the best people I have ever met. And one of the most accepting. Now, go back to your man and tell him you love him. You already let him in your heart if you love him, and I know you do. It's okay to have a wall up to protect yourself, but there is no need to protect yourself from him. He will never hurt you. He would never put his hands on you. And he won't leave you. Just give him a chance."

Kayla started to tear up. "Thanks Stu. You are a good guy too you know."

"Yeah, but don't let it get out. It will ruin my image."

Kayla went back into Drew's room and climbed back in bed next to him. Drew woke up again "where have you been love?"

"Talking to Stu."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I just needed to talk."

"You should have woke me up Kayla. I would have talked to you."

"No, it's okay. I will tell you everything later. I promise. I love you so much Drew. Please don't be upset with me."

He took a deep breath "I'm not love. I'm not jealous. I know you love me. I just wish you would confide me like you do Heath and apparently Stu."

"Baby, I was talking to Stu about you silly. And well, I have known Heath forever. I promise, tonight, we stay in, just you and me. If you are going to be my man, there are a lot of things you need to know. But I will be honest with you. I promised you I would never lie to you or hurt you, so I won't. Just don't leave me. I don't think my heart could stand it."

"Kayla, I'm not going anywhere. Let me be your man. Let me take care of you and protect you."


	15. Chapter 15

Drew decided after her emotional night that he wanted to take her somewhere fun for the day. Kayla loves baseball, so he looked and saw that the Rays had a game in town this afternoon. He thought he would take her for lunch and then go to the ballpark. He kissed her softly to wake her up and smiled as she sheepishly grinned at him. "Good morning sexy."

Drew laughed. "Good morning to you too. I hate to wake you up, but you said you had to go down to FCW for a little while this morning."

"Shit, you're right. I do. Alright, hi-ho and all that jazz." She grabbed her clothes and pulled her hair up in a ponytail. She went in the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. "I don't really feel like dressing to impress today."

"You look beautiful just how you are love."

"You are lying Andrew, but that's okay. I love you anyway. So, you behave while I am gone."

"Kayla, just a second. I thought you might want to spend the afternoon with me. I was going to get tickets to the baseball game."

"Oh, baby, that sounds great. I will come back here when I am done then, and we can go." She kissed him sweetly before she left. "Love you. See you later."

Kayla arrived down at FCW and found one of the up-and-comers that she was covering for WWE online. She did a quick interview and rushed out so she could be with her man. She ran by her house and changed into her shorts and Rays shirt before going back over to Drew's. He met her at the door with a kiss. "You are so good baby. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am. I am taking you to lunch first my love, so where do you want to go?"

"Yeah, somewhere casual, obviously."

"Okay, how about that bistro over by the ballpark that has tables outside?"

"Perfect."

They had lunch, then headed to the field. Drew was able to get them good seats and when they sat down, Drew put his arm behind her. She leaned over and laid her hand on his knee. "Thank you baby. This was a good idea. You know I love me some baseball."

"I know. Maybe you can explain the finer points of the game to me love."

Kayla started laughing, "well, I will try Drew. Not really all that hard."

They talked and laughed and Kayla smiled at Drew when he started getting into the game. She even laughed when he kept trying to feed her. "You're gonna make me fat Drew. I'm fine. Quit stopping every vendor that walks by. Dang."

"I just don't…"

"I know, I'm not gonna pass out. Chill out baby. Do I need to make you relax, right here?" she asked him with a devilish smile.

He looked at her and caught what she was saying. He cleared his throat, "No, no love. You don't. I'm very calm and relaxed. See? I'm so relaxed I'm almost asleep. I will need relaxing later when we get home though. I feel I'm going to be very stressed."

Kayla laughed at his double meaning. "Yeah, you probably will be."

She knew they were going to have a serious night, so she had to play with him and have fun now. She wasn't looking forward to having to open up old wounds, but she had to let him in. She had to trust him and confide in him. He deserved to know everything, no matter how unpleasant.

"What do you want for dinner Drew?"

"You don't have to cook for me love."

"I know, but I want to. Please?"

"Well, of course I'm not going to turn it down if you want to. Whatever you would like to make me. I am not picky."

"Okay." She wanted to make him something special, so she would have to study on it and stop at the store before they went home. She wondered how he would feel about staying with her instead of living in the frat house with Stu and Ste.

Kayla decided to stop at the fish market and pick up some haddock. As soon as they got there, Drew's eyes lit up. "Are you making me what I think lassie?"

Kayla smiled at him. "Just wait here. I will go in and get what we need."

Drew was grinning from ear to ear, and she had to giggle to herself that he was so easily pleased. She came out with her bag of haddock filets and Drew was watching her intently. He asked her "what kind of fish did you get love?" hoping it was haddock.

"It's a surprise Drew."

When they finally got to her house, he couldn't stand it anymore. "Are you making me fish and chips Kayla?"

"Of course I am. But you have to be a good boy and stay out of the kitchen until I'm done."

"Oh, I will. I haven't had traditional fish dinner in ages love."

"Well, I am not doing the mushy peas because that's gross, but I am gonna try and make it authentic. You just stay in here and relax. Have a Guinness."

Drew was going crazy because he could smell everything cooking. He couldn't believe she was doing this for him. When she was done, she set everything out on the table and saw Drew smiling like a contented little boy. "Thank you love."

"Uh, don't thank me until you try it! I hope you like it. Do you need another beer baby?"

"Yes, please." Drew sat down at the table and piled his plate high. Kayla had to laugh. She stared at him, wanting to see his reaction when he took his first bite. He closed his eyes "mmmm that is good baby." She clapped her hands and giggled.

"So glad you approve."

"I will have to tell my mates. They will be jealous. I mean, more jealous than they already are of course."

"Drew!"

"They are. They have never in their lives had a girlfriend as hot and sexy as you. And I can assure you, neither one of their ugly arses ever had a woman do to them what you did last night. And I get to have it every night. Of course they are jealous. They are practically green!"

"Jeez Drew! I think they are happy for you, but I don't think they are jealous of me! You are so silly!"

"I'm telling you. But they can't have you. You are mine. As I said, they may have gotten to fuck your sexy brains out, but I can have you all the time, and make love to you all night. Plus, you cook for me and take care of me. And you love me. Believe me lassie, I know how lucky I am."

"I am lucky too. You have to be the sweetest, sexiest, most charming, and loving man on the planet. Not many men can be all that you are. How can you be so kind and gentle one minute, and slapping my ass and fucking me hard the next! You are a wonder of the modern world Andrew Galloway."

Drew actually started to blush a little. "You enjoy me like that, don't you?"

"That goes without saying baby. But I love it when you make love to me soft and slow too. You always seem to know exactly what I am needing from you. You are too perfect Drew. The perfect man."

"Love, I am far from perfect."

"Um, not that far. Anyway, are you finished eating baby?"

"Yes, I am stuffed to the gills." Kayla went to clear the table and he stopped her.

"Kayla, what have I told you about that?"

"That your mama would beat you if she knew you let me wait on you." Kayla repeated.

"That's right. So you let me do that." Drew got up and started putting things away and stacking the dishes in the sink. He was running water, and Kayla walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She slid her hands up his shirt and caressed his belly lovingly.

"Drew, will those wait for a while? I really want us to talk. And while I still feel I can."

He looked around at her and nodded. "Sure love. But you don't have to if you aren't ready. I understand."

"No, I want to share with you. And you deserve that much from me."

Kayla and Drew went to sit down on the couch and Drew held her hands in his. "Alright love, just tell me when you are ready."

Kayla took a deep breath "I don't even know where to start." Drew just squeezed her hand reassuringly, encouraging her to go on.

She took a deep breath and started "Well, first off, my step-dad's brother tried rape me when I was thirteen. Heath and Scott heard me screaming and stopped him. I freaked out and so did my parents. They put me in therapy and I was really skittish around men for a long time. But the biggest thing that you need to know, is I am a recovering addict. That is where I go every Monday, to NA. There are other things, but that is a biggie."

Her words actually astonished Drew. She just didn't seem like the type to him. She saw the expression on his face, but continued. "It was after my brother died. I just couldn't handle it. I got into a lot of stuff I shouldn't have been into. I ended up in rehab at seventeen. When I was partying so much is when I met my ex husband. He was into drugs as well. We ended up getting married, not long after I turned eighteen, obviously against my better judgement, but I wouldn't listen to anyone. Even after I got out of rehab, I was still wild. I didn't stop with the partying until I found out I was pregnant. I stopped all of it."

"I stayed at home and took care of myself. I watched what I ate and monitored my blood sugar. Mark and I started having a lot of problems because he still wanted to raise hell. I wanted us to be a family. Well, one night he came home, completely wasted, and started accusing me of screwing around. He said he knew that the baby wasn't his and he went crazy. He beat me black and blue, but the truth is, I don't remember much. I ended up in a coma for a couple of days, and when I woke up, they told me he killed my baby. I was hysterical. I tore the hospital room up and they came in and had to give me a shot to calm me down, and they tied me to the bed to keep me from hurting myself or someone else."

"Drew, I hope you can understand. I do want a life with you, I am just scared. I know you would never do that, but it broke my heart. The doctor explained to me the risks of me having a child with my diabetes, and I don't think I would live through it if I lost another baby."

"When I was in rehab, I dealt with a lot of my demons, but sometimes they still come back to haunt me. I just pray that you can understand."

Drew pulled her into his lap and held on to her. "I love you Kayla, and nothing will change that. And I swear on my life, no one will ever hurt you again."


	16. Chapter 16

The next few days that they were home, Drew was at Kayla's house more than his, but that was where he wanted to be, where his heart was. Kayla was looking forward to this next trip coming up because they were going home to West Virginia. She was excited for Drew to meet her parents. Heath was excited too. It had been a while since either one of them had been back to their hometown. Drew knew she was excited because she didn't sleep at all on the plane. She and Heath were talking about people they knew and what there were going to do. Kayla's mom had invited the three of them to stay at her house since she had the room. Drew hoped that her mom approved of him.

Kayla seemed to know what was on his mind. "She is gonna love you. That accent and your charm will have her eating out of your hand. And you know, if you think you are bad about trying to feed someone, wait til you meet her."

Heath joined in "yeah, I gain weight every time I go to her house. Oh I hope she remembered to make me a chocolate pie. She always makes me one just for me. Hers are so damn good. We will eat good while we are there, that is for sure."

"I eat good at home myself. My girl cooks just for me. Don't you love?" Drew asked with a grin.

"Of course I do. Gotta keep you at home somehow" she replied with a wink.

Drew leaned over and growled in her ear, "you know that is not the only way you keep me at home."

"Hey, there ain't gonna be none of that right here next to me. She is practically my sister. Don't make me mess your day up right here on the plane Drew."

"Shut up Heath. Gah you are such a mess." Kayla scoffed.

When they landed, Kayla's mom was there to meet them. "Hi sugar!" she said hugging her. "Heath, baby how are you?" she asked as she kissed him on the cheek. "And this handsome fella must be Drew. I have heard so much about you. Glad to meet you. I am Virginia, Kayla's mama, obviously, but you can call me Ginny." She hugged Drew and he started to relax.

"Nice to meet you mum."

"Call me Ginny honey. Now grab your bags and hop in the car." The guys loaded the trunk and Drew climbed in the back seat with Kayla. She smiled at him and held his hand.

The trip to her childhood home wasn't a long one, but Drew was inundated with stories about Kayla. "I will show you some pictures of my girl when we get y'all settled." Kayla just groaned but Drew's eyes lit up. He was glad he was going to get to see this side of her and maybe get her to open up more. When they got to her house, it was a nice brick home that looked like something out of _Better Homes and Gardens_. Heath pointed across the street and told him "that is where I grew up. My folks sold it after my grandpa died and moved out on to his farm." They went inside and Kayla took him to her old room.

She pulled him in for a kiss "I'm very glad you are here baby." She heard her mom calling them "you kids hungry?" Kayla just laughed. "I told you. Come on." When they walked in, Heath was already there, grinning from ear to ear, holding his pie and a fork. "I'm gonna make some lunch, what do you kids want?"

"Um, pie?"

"I don't think so Kayla Jo."

"But that is what I want."

"People in hell want ice water too. Don't mean they get it." Drew and Heath had to cover their mouths to stifle their laughter.

"Ugh, but Heath gets pie!"

"Yes, and Heath isn't diabetic. You need real food. Now stop back-talking and sit down. I don't want to have to whoop you in front of your boyfriend."

Kayla huffed and sat down, but pouted. Drew was trying hard not to laugh. Kayla was a lot like her mom. "Drew, honey, what would you like?"

"Oh, I'm not picky. I'll eat anything."

"Do you want some pie? Made fresh this morning. I have another chocolate and a coconut cream, and a lemon meringue."

"Mama! Don't feed him pie!"

"You hush. The boy can have it if he wants it." She turned back to Drew "what would you like?"

"I will have whatever you make Kayla, and maybe pie later."

"You are a sweet boy. And you are just as cute as a speckled pup under a little red wagon. I see why Kayla likes you. She always like the good looking ones" she said with a chuckle. Drew started blushing and ducked his head.

"Mama, you are embarrassing him!"

"Baby, he is going to have to get used to it around here." She went to the fridge and started pulling out stuff to make sandwiches. Ginny was humming as she put everything out, and sliced the onions and tomatoes. She looked at Heath who was inhaling his pie and laughed. "Heath, baby, will you grab the chips off that shelf in there?" Heath jumped up and did it for her before they all sat down to eat lunch. Kayla was embarrassed because her mom started drilling Drew. He did well though, she had to smile. He was laying on that Scottish charm. When they were done eating, he scored points with her mom when he started clearing the table.

Ginny looked over at Kayla "you have a good one you know."

"I know Mama. He is perfect" she responded with a dreamy smile on her face. Her mom smiled, so glad that Kayla found a good man. Ginny stood up and went to the living room, "come here Drew."

Drew followed her and saw her pat the couch beside her. He looked over at Kayla and she made a "go ahead" nudge with her head. Drew walked over and took a seat. "I want to show you some pictures of my girl." Kayla sat on the other side of Drew and hooked her arm in his. She lay her head on his bicep. Heath sat on the floor, knowing there would be plenty of him too.

"Mama, he doesn't want to see those."

"Oh, yes I do. And don't worry, my mum will return the favor when we visit them."

She showed him pictures of Kayla when she was doing beauty pageants as a little girl and gymnastics, also when she was a cheerleader. He saw a picture that had her brother in it, but they skipped over it. They looked at photos for a couple of hours before Kayla announced she was tired. She and Drew went to take a nap. They crawled under the covers and Drew pressed his lips to hers. When she pulled back, she whispered "thank you."

"For what love?"

"For being so sweet and charming. After the house show tonight, you wanna go grab a drink? A friend of ours is a bouncer at one of the bars in town. Heath said something about it earlier."

"If you want to love. I am just here for the ride."

After their nap, they made their way to the arena. Kayla couldn't deny how much she loved to watch Drew work. Him doing his job made it hard for her to do hers. She stared at his body, watching the way he moved and flipped his hair back. _'Could he be any sexier?'_ His match was against Ste and she liked to watch them together. Naughty images flooded her mind as she tried to remain focused and take down notes. When their match was over, she waited for all three of them to emerge from the locker room. Drew had invited Ste along too. As they pulled into the parking lot of the _Electric Cowboy_, she thought that these two Celts were going to stick out like a sore thumb in a country bar.

They walked inside and Kayla spotted Jason about they time he spotted them. He came over and picked her up and hugged Heath. "Jay, this is my boyfriend Drew, and our friend Stephen. Guys, this is Jason. He was good friends with my brother and Heath." They shook hands and Jason offered to get them a round. They grabbed their drinks and the guys decided to play a game of pool. Kayla said she never was very good at it, and decided to sit out. While they were still playing, she told them she would go and grab them another beer. As she leaned up against the bar, she felt hands on her waist. She turned, expecting to see Drew, and instead was met with the face of her ex-husband.

"Get your hands off me Mark." She could smell the alcohol on him and tried to step away.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your husband?" he drunkenly asked.

"Ex husband. Please move."

"You never should have left me Kayla. You will always be mine." He grabbed her head and tried to kiss her and she yelled. Heath heard her and the guys came running.

Heath grabbed Mark by the arm and growled "take your hand off of her before I snap your neck."

Mark let her go and turned to face Heath. "That's mighty big talk there Red. You still following her around like a puppy waiting for a bone?"

"Shut up you drunk asshole."

Drew put his arm protectively around her. Mark noticed and spoke up "Oh, so you're her new boyfriend. Well I will do you a favor Scooter. Keep this red headed cock-sucker away from her because he is in love with her. Always has been. He is the reason we are divorced. He will break you two up too."

Heath was outraged. "You lying sonofabitch. You are the reason that you are divorced. I told you not to ever come near her again."

Drew looked at this 6'4, 250 pound plus man and couldn't believe he ever put his hands on Kayla, all 5'5 and 110 pounds of her. What she told him broke his heart, and now, him here terrorizing her just pushed him over the edge. He was infuriated. He let go of Kayla and grabbed this man by the throat. He pushed him backwards, forcing him out the door. When they got outside, Drew tightened his grip around Mark's throat and watched him gasp for air when he fell to his knees. Kayla gripped Drew's arm and asked him to let go. "Drew please, he isn't worth this. Just let him go. I'm okay."

When he released him, he leaned down to talk to him. "This better be the last time you come near her, or the last thing you will see in this life is my face watching the life drain from your eyes." Mark looked up at the cold look on Drew's face and the fear flickered in his eyes. Drew stepped away and took Kayla's hand. "I think it is time we leave love." Kayla nodded and told the guys to grab a cab as they got in the rental.

"Thank you Drew. You are my knight in shining armor. I have never seen him speechless."

"Men like that aren't real men love. A man who beats a woman can't hold his own with another man. They usually back down. Besides, I was deadly serious. I won't let anyone hurt you, ever again."

"My brother really would have liked you. You remind me of him some. He was always watching out for me. Baby, I don't want to go home yet. Will you take me to the park?"

"Of course I will. If you promise to kiss me under the monkey bars like your mum said you did your first little boyfriend. What was his name? Uh Bryan was it?" Drew said with a smile.

"Very funny. Yes I will if you insist, even though I think you are too tall to fit under them Drew."

Kayla gave him directions to the city park and they went and sat in the swings and talked. Drew grabbed the chains to her swing and pulled her towards him. His lips met hers and she swore that sparks flew in the dark. They walked around the park and sat by the fountain. Drew kissed her sweetly before their kissing turned more passionate. Kayla pulled back and told him to take her home before they did something illegal on city property.

Drew just laughed. "Okay love."

She sat in silence in the car, thinking about the man sitting next to her. How could she have found a man like him. Perfect in every way. If she was forced, she couldn't come up with a flaw. And he doesn't even know how special he is.

A/N Those were some of my mama's favorite sayings. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Drew and Kayla made it back to her house and snuck into her room. He had been hard since their time at the park. Drew had her pressed against the door, grinding his hips into her. "Drew, we can't have sex on the bed because it makes to much noise."

"I need you Kayla. Can you feel how much?"

"Yes baby I do. You can fuck me in the floor." They started pulling clothes off before they dropped to the carpet. Drew crawled to her on all fours and growled at her, making her giggle. "Mmm come here tiger."

"Turn over" he told her, his voice demanding. Kayla was completely turned on by this side of Drew and so glad she could bring it out. She got on her knees and he pushed her shoulders down. He grabbed a pillow from the bed for her head. He roughly entered her, her moans muffled by the pillow. He grabbed her hips and started to roughly plow into her. He knew it wasn't going to be long with as horny as he was. Kayla was writhing in ecstasy, loving the dominating Drew, especially when he was screwing her like a cheap hooker. He fucked her harder, driving his cock like a jackhammer inside her. He reached around and fingered her clit, quickly sending her into an orgasm. He felt her pussy gripping him tight and he thrust deep inside her before coming and letting her hot channel milk him. Kayla's face was buried in the pillow, her body like jello. Drew wrapped his arms under her and sweetly kissed her neck. "Thank you. I needed that."

He stood and held out his hand for her. He helped her up and pulled her into his arms. "I love you Kayla."

"I love you too baby. Let's get some sleep."

The next day, Drew and Heath had press to do and Kayla had to film for WWE on YouTube. She had forgot her laptop so she ran home quickly to get it. When she got back, she ran into Stephen and he hugged her. "Hello love, how are yeh?"

"Fine Ste. How are you?"

"Great. Ah was wanting to know how Drew is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he hasn't returned my phone call and Ah wondered if he was sick or angry."

"As far as I know, he isn't either. He is around here somewhere. I am sure he has just been busy with everything and hasn't had a chance to call you back."

"Ah'm sure that's it. See ya around yeah."

Kayla wondered why Drew was avoiding Stephen. She thought he seemed a bit off on the plane, but she thought he was just nervous about coming home with her. She didn't know that he was not answering Stephen's calls. She was walking around the arena and saw Heath. "Hey, have you seen Drew?"

"Yeah baby, he was in the locker room. You want me to go get him?"

"Naw, I can."

"Hey, no sex in the locker room."

"I will if I want. Shut up" she said sticking her tongue out.

She knocked on the door, and opened it just a little "Drew Galloway? Are you in here and decent?"

"Well I'm in here, not sure about decent. But I am alone. Come on in."

She walked in and smiled. He was changing into his black trunks with the red Scottish coat of arms. She reached behind him and grabbed his tight ass and squeezed. "You look damn good in these. I think these are my favorite. I love the way your ass looks in them. You know, I think you have the nicest booty I have ever seen. Definitely ever had the luxury of touching."

Drew laughed "Glad you approve love." He leaned down to kiss her and returned the favor by clutching her ass.

"You better quit that Mr. Galloway before we have to get frisky at work again."

"Hmm, was that a threat?" He slapped her ass and asked her with a smirk.

"Behave or I will have to show you right here."

"What if I want you to?"

"What if someone walks in and sees your cock in my mouth? How will you explain that? 'Oh I got bit by a snake and she was sucking out the poison' ?"

Drew started cackling at that. "Okay okay. But later, you are all mine."

"I am always yours Drew. By the way, I ran into Stephen. Are you mad at him baby?"

Drew's eyes got darker, but he just smiled. "Don't worry about it love. Just lad stuff."

"Lad stuff?"

"Yeah. So what do you want to do tonight before we leave?"

"Mama wants to cook us dinner and a couple of my friends from high school want to come over for a while."

"Sounds great. I need to get out there for my match love. Me and Zeke. I will see you later." He leaned down and kissed her before walking off.

Kayla stepped out of the locker room, still wondering what could be going on with Drew. And apparently Stephen didn't even know he was upset. Kayla disappeared to do some editing on the clip and waited for Drew's match to be over and SmackDown to start. She went to look for him and saw him with Stephen in the hall. She could tell Drew was mad, but couldn't understand what was being said. She made her way up to them and Drew turned to face her. He grabbed her hand and walked away with her. "Drew, baby, what's wrong? What was that about?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now love" he replied, almost sadly.

"Okay baby."

He didn't want to tell her that he was upset about something Stu had said. He knew that Stu was joking, but it hit home with him. He told Drew that Kayla was a wild one and so much woman that it took all three of them to satisfy her. He wondered if he was enough for her. Kayla told him she wouldn't cheat on him, but he couldn't help but think that maybe she would want Stephen or Stu more than him. Before they got on the plane, he saw Stephen licking his lips when he looked at Kayla. He got so angry that he almost punched him right then. He wasn't sure what had come over him. He was never really the jealous type and he trusted Kayla. It wasn't like she was going behind his back, and he enjoyed the pleasure it brought her. But he was certain he didn't want to do it anymore. He was afraid that one of them would develop deeper feelings for her. He loves her too much to just hand her over to someone else like that.

Kayla noticed the expression on his face and wanted to get him away from whatever was bothering him. "Drew, you want to go ahead and take a shower and we can head out?"

"Yes love, I will be out in a few minutes." He kissed her and opened the locker room door. She saw Stephen coming down the hall and stopped him.

"Everything okay?"

Drew didn't want Kayla to know what they were talking about so Stephen just nodded "of course lass. See ya later."

"Oh, ok, see you." She wasn't sure everything was okay, but obviously neither one wanted to tell her so she just waited for Drew to be ready.

When he was done, they headed to her mom's house. She made them dinner and went to bed early when some of Kayla's old friends came by. Heath had went to see his parents and was going to ride with them in the morning. She introduced them to Drew as Matt and Leah, two people that she met through Mark but they had stayed friends with her after the divorce. They sat around talking and Drew had to say that he liked them. It was nice to hear stories about Kayla back then. She had recently opened up to him more than she ever had with anyone, and he knew it. They stayed for a few hours, then left because Kayla told them they had an early morning. She went to sit back on the couch and Drew joined her. She soon started feeling sick, and headed to the bathroom. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but gave her some privacy. When he sat back on the couch, he saw a baggie in the crack of the cushions. He pulled it out and saw white powder. _'oh my God.' _Drew had never been into drugs, but he figured it was cocaine. He couldn't believe that Kayla would go back on drugs after everything. He figured she was upset over what happened with her ex. She had disappeared earlier, so he assumed she went to her old dealer she told him about. He was upset and angry both. And disappointed. He had thought she was just hyper today.

When she came out of the bathroom, she looked pale. Drew placed the bag on the coffee table so she would see it. "Baby, I don't feel good. Can we go to bed?"

"You want to explain this first?" he asked accusingly.

"Where the hell did you find that?"


	18. Chapter 18

"So you admit you know what it is?"

"I know what it looks like. Now where did you find it?"

"In the couch, where you were sitting."

Kayla didn't like where this was going. "Well, for heaven's sakes Drew, it isn't mine."

"Baby please don't lie to me."

"I'm not. It's not mine. One of them must have left it."

Drew scoffed, "likely."

"Go ahead and say it then Andrew. See, this is why I never tell people about my past. Bullshit like this." Kayla got up and went to her room and shut the door. Drew got up to go after her when he heard a knock. He was the only one up so he answered it. "Matt, hi."

"Um, is Kayla around?"

"She just went to bed. We had a little argument."

"Oh, okay, well, I think I left something here. Can I look?"

Drew walked over to the table and picked up the baggie. "Is this it?"

Matt turned red and lowered his head "yeah."

"Damn it" Drew said under his breath.

"Look, I'm sorry. It just fell out of my pocket."

"I thought it was Kayla's. That is why we fought."

"What? No not her. She would never go back to that life. When she stopped, that was it. She also wouldn't let anyone do drugs in her house. When she first got out of rehab, she went to NA or AA nearly every day. She is strong, the way I wish I could be. Anyway, I'm so sorry for causing problems between you two. Kayla is a sweet girl and you are a lucky man to have her."

"She hates me now."

"No she doesn't. I don't think Kayla hates anyone, not even Mark. And she has good reason to. Just go talk to her. She will forgive you. She loves you, that is obvious."

Drew perked up and looked at him "you think?"

"I know. A lot. She never looked at Mark that way, ever. And she married him. You clearly mean much more to her. Anyway, nice to meet you. And again, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, thanks. Later."

Drew shut the door and rubbed his face. He knew he just made an ass out of himself. He walked down to Kayla's room and heard her crying. He felt even worse. He softly rapped on the door "Baby, can I come in." He didn't hear her answer so he entered anyway. "Kayla, I'm so sorry love."

"No, I'm sorry. Sorry I ever told you."

"No, I wanted you to open up to me."

"Yeah, so you can have something to throw back up in my face? Great. Thanks."

"I know it wasn't yours. Matt came by."

Kayla turned over and looked at him. "So that is the only reason you believed me, because Matt came back to get his dope? That's even better."

Drew reached to put his arm around her and she shrugged his hand off. "Don't. Maybe we should just go to sleep."

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch or in the other room?"

"No, because I don't want my mama to know we had a fight. She will be upset because she really likes you. Just lay down and don't touch me. We will talk about it tomorrow. I already felt sick before you pulled this."

"I'm sorry love. So sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Please don't be sick. I am a jackass. I never want to cause you any pain Kayla. I love you."

"You just don't trust me. Goodnight Andrew."

Drew stretched out in the bed under the covers. The tension was killing him. "Kayla?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me too?"

Kayla rolled over and looked at him, and saw the insecurity in his eyes. "Yes, but I don't like you much right now."

"I know. Just tell me please."

"I love you Drew. Even though you were an asshole. Goodnight." She rolled back over and hugged her pillow tight. Drew sighed and rolled over the other way and faced the wall. He didn't figure either of them would be getting much sleep tonight. They both did finally doze off, but had to get up early to meet Heath and Stephen to drive to the next city. Kayla shook Drew to wake him up and got out of bed to start packing. When they walked out of her room, her mom noticed that something was wrong.

"What's the matter with you two?"

"Nothing Mama, we are both really sleepy. Thanks for having us. I will call you. Love you." Kayla kissed her and headed out the door.

"Nice to meet you Ginny. Hope to see you again soon." Drew leaned down to kiss her on the cheek and she whispered in his ear, "take care of her."

"I will."

Kayla drove to Heath's parents' house to get him before heading to the hotel to pick up Stephen. She got out and told them that one of them should drive. She climbed in the back so Drew got in with her, letting Stephen drive. Kayla turned away from him and grabbed her pillow.

"Baby, you can lay on me, it would be more comfortable."

"I'm fine Drew."

"Do you want to stop and get some breakfast love? I know you must be hungry."

"I am still nauseated. I just want to go to sleep."

Heath turned around and looked at Kayla, knowing something wasn't right with her. "why are you sick at your stomach? Are you pregnant?"

"No. Shit Heath. If I a woman is nauseous, that is the first thing you think. No, I'm not, or I hope not anyway since I was drinking the other night."

Drew felt a little twinge in his chest. He hoped he hadn't messed things up bad enough that she would upset if she was having his baby. He leaned over to ask her "are you sure? Do you need to take a test?"

"I don't know Drew. I'm not going to worry about it in the car. We can talk about it later, along with everything else."

Stephen heard her and looked in the rearview mirror at both of them. He wasn't sure what was going on, but you could cut the tension with a knife. Kayla fell asleep with her head against the back of the seat. Drew moved her closer to him and put her pillow on his shoulder. Heath finally asked him "so what did you do?"

"I am a total jackass. It is a long story."

"Well, I ain't going no where."

"I accused her of something I shouldn't have without all the facts, now she is angry at me."

"Well what did you accuse her of? Cheating?"

"No, no not that."

"Then what?"

"I found a baggie with drugs in it and thought they were hers."

"You didn't…"

"I did. Come to find out they belonged to her friend, but I didn't know. What am I going to do Heath?"

"Well, I suggest you grovel."

Stephen was quiet. He didn't know why Drew would assume that Kayla would be on drugs. She certainly didn't act like it. He was relieved it didn't have anything to do with him or Stu.

"How do I grovel when she will barely speak to me or look at me?"

"Figure it out Drew."

The rest of the car ride was fairly silent. When they stopped, Kayla realized that she was laying on Drew. She opened her eyes and he smiled at her. She glared at him and got out of the car. "I think I am going to get my own room. Maybe we need to be apart for a little while" she told him while getting her bags out of the trunk.

"Please don't do that. And let me get these for you."

"I can get them. And I think it would be for the best." Silently Drew prayed that they didn't have any rooms available and she would have to stay with him.

Heath heard what was going on "Baby girl, just stay with him. You need to talk and work through this. I know he was out of line, but you love him and he loves you."

She rolled her eyes and looked at Stephen "do you need a roommate?"

Stephen chuckled nervously "well, lass, if you need a place to stay, Ah won't turn you away, but Ah think Heath is right."

"Do you really want to stay with Ste?" Drew questioned.

"Well, right now, I like him better than I do you. He isn't an asshole."

Drew got his wish and they didn't have another room available, so she stayed with him like they had planned. He knew he had to do something to make up to her or she was going to spend the night with Stephen. He didn't know why he was so jealous, but he was terrified at the thought of her upset and alone with Ste. Kayla got her things unpacked and lay down on the bed. Drew lay beside her and tried to cuddle up behind her. He put his arm around her and kissed her shoulder. "Kayla, please forgive me. I will do anything."

"How about not being an asshole anymore? Can you do that?"

"I can. I promise."

She turned over on her back and pulled him down for a kiss. "I have to be able to confide in you Drew and know that you aren't going to just use it as ammo against me. I made mistakes, and believe me I paid for them. I shouldn't have to keep paying for them. Not with you too."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I can't tell you how sorry."

He held her until she fell back asleep and decided to sneak out of bed and go to the store to get a pregnancy test. He had to know if that was what was wrong. He finally made it back and sat it out the counter. He would be lying if he said he wouldn't be over the moon if she was. They would just have to wait and see. Drew was exhausted so he climbed back into bed with her and fell asleep. Kayla woke up later and shimmied out of bed without waking him up. She saw the EPT sitting out and grumbled. _'There is no way I am pregnant, I haven't even had a missed period yet but if it will make him feel better, silly man…'_


	19. Chapter 19

When Drew woke up, Kayla was sitting on the bed, staring at him. "Christ Kayla, you about gave me a heart attack. What is the matter?"

Kayla held up the pregnancy test. "Um, this."

Drew sat up quickly and looked at her. "Are you pregnant love?"

"No Drew. Like I said. It is negative."

Drew was obviously disappointed and hung his head. "Oh."

"Andrew, seriously, last night you accuse me of being on drugs and today you are wishing I was having your baby? You really need to decide exactly what it is you think of me."

"I told you I am sorry."

"Yeah. So? That doesn't change the fact that you assumed the worst of me."

"Kayla, I don't want to fight with you again love."

"There is something going on with you Drew. You have never acted that way before and been so suspicious of me before. I thought you trusted me but I guess I was wrong. So unless you tell me what is going on right now, I am leaving."

"Don't leave. I am sorry. Isn't that enough?'

"No. Tell me what the hell is going on with you. You have been acting weird and I want to know what the problem is."

"There is no problem."

"I believe there is. I opened up to you but you can't me? That's fine. I obviously shouldn't have confided in you anyway. I love you, but I guess we are not ready for this."

"What do you mean?"

Kayla started packing her things up. "Being together like this."

"Where are you going? There are no more rooms."

"I am going to stay with Stephen or go to another hotel. I need at least the night apart from you to think."

"Kayla, please, don't go. Please. And not to Stephen." Drew started to tear up and held on to her. "I love you, don't leave me for him."

Kayla turned around, shocked at his words. She looked into his eyes and saw vulnerability. "I am not leaving you for Stephen. Why would you think that?"

Drew shied away from her and let her go. "Drew? Talk to me. This should be a two way street."

He sat back on the bed and put his head in his hands. She walked over to him and knelt down. "Andrew?"

"I can't Kayla."

"Just tell me Drew. Are you jealous of Ste? Baby, you have no reason to be."

"I want to be enough for you."

"God, Drew, you are. Is that what this is about? Why were you okay with it a few days ago, now you are insecure? What happened?"

"Stu said…"

"Oh great. Why would you listen to Stu?"

"Do I satisfy you Kayla?"

"Of course you do." She stood up and wrapped her arms around him and he pressed his face to her chest and pulled her close. "I love you Drew. And making love to you is incredible. You are all I need or want."

"Then don't leave me. Please. I don't know what has came over me lately. I will do whatever you want, but I can't lose you Kayla."

"Then you have to trust me Drew. Yes, what we did with Stu and Stephen was fun, but you are the only one I love. You have to trust me. And you should know I would never go back to drugs. They almost cost me my life. I would never be that stupid again."

"I will do better I promise. I never meant to upset you or hurt you. I guess I was just having second thoughts about everything after what Stu said."

"What exactly did he say?"

"He said that you were so much woman, too much for me when it took all three of us to satisfy you."

"That asshole."

"He was kidding love."

"Then why did you take it so seriously?"

"I don't know."

"I don't want you feeling like that anymore. You could have just told me."

"I didn't want you to think I didn't trust you, which is futile now. I do trust you. I am sorry for acting crazy. It won't happen again."

"Okay, no more jealous, insecure Drew. I want us to be happy. And besides, you rock my world every time we have sex. _Every_ time."

Drew grinned big at her "I do?"

"Hell yes. You should know that. But from now on, we are a duo, like tennis, no more team sports. I am sorry for ever making you doubt that you are man enough for me. You are."

"Okay, so let's unpack your stuff. It is getting about time to head to the arena love."

"Alright. You get dressed and I will get my stuff together. I can't forget anything this time."

"By the way love, where did you disappear to yesterday at the arena?"

"Oh, I forgot my laptop."

"Oh. I see."

Kayla didn't like the tone of his voice. "Why? Where did you think I went to? That I was off screwing someone?"

"No. Not that."

"Then what?" she asked him, getting irritated all over again.

"Well, later on, I thought that was when you got the drugs. I'm sorry. I don't want to start this argument up again."

Kayla took a deep breath, trying not to get angry with him. _'He already apologized. At least he didn't think you were off fucking Stephen.'_

"Fine. Let's just go."

Drew grabbed his bag and went to carry Kayla's too but she wouldn't let him. "I am capable of carrying it myself."

He could hear the annoyance in her voice, so he thought it best not to push her. Heath and Stephen were already down in the lobby waiting for them. Heath could tell immediately that there was still something going on with them. They got into the car and headed out. Drew tried to hold her hand but she crossed her arms. Heath decided he was going to take Drew aside and ask him exactly what the problem was. When they got to the arena, Drew kissed Kayla on the cheek and left for the locker room. Kayla took out her phone and texted Stu. _'You mind your own fucking business and keep your snide comments to yourself. Drew may have thought you were joking, but I know better.'_

Heath decided he would confront Kayla instead. He walked up behind her "what is the trouble with you and Drew baby girl?"

"Well, where do I start?"

"He told me about accusing you of being back on drugs. He didn't go into it because Stephen was in the car."

"Well, there is that, but the underlying issue is him not trusting me. And believe me, I can't get into why not with you."

"Why?"

"Because, you really don't need to hear it."

"Kayla, I have known you practically all your life. I didn't think there was anything you couldn't tell me."

"Oh, I could tell you, but you won't want to hear it."

"Just tell me."

"Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you. First, Drew and Stephen and I had a threesome." Heath's eyes went wide. "And then, a few days ago, we were having a repeat performance when Stu walked in and made it a foursome."

"Damn" Heath remarked, turning red in the face.

"Yeah. But that wasn't a problem, Drew said he enjoyed it, until Stu started talking shit. Now Drew is all unsure and I want to strangle Stu. It was actually just fine when it was just Stephen. But now apparently, Drew is doubting everything about me, hence the accusing me of doing dope before he asked me. I could have told him that Matt still did it and it was probably his if he would have asked. Then he has the audacity to act upset when my EPT came back negative. This man is confusing the hell out of me."

"Wow. Okay. Well, first things first. I guess you are glad that you aren't pregnant. Second, what exactly did Stu say? He is bad about putting his foot in his mouth."

"He pretty much made Drew think that he couldn't please me, in bed, without help. And yeah, although I want to have a baby, Drew and I are so clearly not ready."

"Well, baby, I hope you and Drew can work through this. He may be acting like he doesn't have good sense, but he does love you. He can be a little unconfident at times, but you know his ex did a number on his ego. And WWE hasn't made it any better. Don't let what anyone says come between you. I know you love him too. I have never seen you as happy as you are with him. So get passed this. Whatever it takes."

"Thanks Heath. You know, you are the one man I can always count on."

"I know. I am always going to be here for you. But someday, you will say that about Drew too."

"I hope so."

Heath kissed her on the cheek and hugged her before walking towards the locker room as well. She grabbed her phone and saw she had a message back from Stu. "Asshole."

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_You know damn well. Telling Drew he couldn't fulfill me alone.'_

'_I was teasing love. I didn't mean to cause problems.'_

'_Well, you did. You keep your fat trap shut from now on.'_

'_I'm sorry. I didn't think he would take it that way.'_

'_How did you think he would take it? Idiot.'_

'_We are mates. I thought he would know I was just kidding around.'_

'_Don't kid around with him like that.'_

Kayla was getting ready to throw her phone, so she decided to just turn it off and get some work done. She took off to find Cody so she could interview him. On her way, she was thinking of ways to get her and Drew back on the right track when he stepped around the corner. She smiled at him, always loving to look at him in his trunks. _'Heath is right. I can't stay mad at him. I love him too much. And I waited too long for him to be mine.'_

"Hey there gorgeous" she called and whistled at him. _'At least that got a smile.'_

"Hi love."

Kayla threw herself in his arms and wrapped her legs around him. She pressed her lips to his, moaning when he kissed her back. She pulled back and looked at him and he was smirking at her. "What was that for?"

"I love you and I am sorry for acting all bipolar."

"I love you too and I am sorry too."

"After your match, let's sneak away and spend some time alone. We need to make up. And to really talk. We need that more than anything else. We have based too much of our relationship around sex and sex is now the problem. Not that I don't like being physical with you, but I want us to last."


	20. Chapter 20

After the taping, Drew and Kayla slipped back to the hotel. She suggested that they go and sit by the pool so they could talk without the temptation of a bed right in front of them. "We can't just use sex to solve all our problems Drew. I want us to have something real."

"Alright love. If you think that is for the best" Drew replied.

"Aww baby, don't be sad. I didn't say we weren't going to have sex again. We just need to work through things without it turning physical. Okay?"

"Okay. So do you want me to grab the towels love?"

"Yeah, that will be good. I don't think any one else will be out this late."

They made their way to the hotel pool and Kayla climbed into the lounge chair beside Drew. She lay her head on his chest and they started to talk. "Drew, I just want to say this. I love you very much. I have loved you a long time. You are all I want. I mean, with the other guys was fun and all, but I would rather have you and I don't ever want to do anything to risk what we have. I never want you to doubt I love you. I am so thankful that I finally have you in my life and I don't want to lose you."

"I know, I love you too. And I am sorry for acting like a jackass. I know you love me and I know Stu was joking. I am not sure what came over me. I guess I am insecure sometimes. But I do think we are best just with each other. I don't really want to share you anymore."

"I think so too. You are an incredible man for even giving me that."

They stayed downstairs talking about everything, and both of them pouring out their hearts about their fears and dreams. Eventually, they had to go back to their room because they were so tired. Kayla started yawning and her eyes were drooping. "I think I need to eat too Drew."

"I will get you something if you want."

"I have some snacks upstairs. As long as I eat before we go to bed."

The next day, they were headed back to Tampa. As she always did, Kayla slept on the plane. "So I guess things are better between you two?"

"Yeah, things are better. We talked for a long time last night. I can't believe how fast things could get fucked up."

"Doesn't take much. Kayla is usually more easy going. I don't think I have seen her that mad in a long time. She is a little moody. Maybe it's her time you know."

"Well, it's not that, but yeah, I was acting like a jerk so I can't blame her for being upset with me."

Kayla woke up and told Drew she didn't feel well. "I feel like my blood sugar is dropping again. Hand me my bag please baby."

"I thought you were going to talk to the doctor?" Heath asked.

"I did. He lowered my dose. I don't know what the problem is, but I don't like it."

When they finally made it home, Kayla asked Drew if he would spend the night. "I'm sorry Drew, I am sure you are tired of being with me 24/7, but I really don't feel good at all."

"Of course I will stay Kayla."

Over the next week, Drew hardly left her side because her blood sugar would drop. She went to the doctor and he lowered her insulin dosage more, but it didn't seem to make that much of a difference. When Drew did have to be in the ring, he always found someone to watch her. While they were at the Alltel Arena in Little Rock, Kayla had went to the ladies' room and Natalya had found her passed out in the floor, and her head bleeding. The trainers called and ambulance and Natalya went to find Drew.

"Where is she lassie?"

"They were going to take her to the hospital Drew."

Drew started to take off and she stopped him. "You need to change first. I will go get Heath to go with her."

When Drew made it to the ER, they were checking her out. They had to start and IV and give her dextrose through it to get her blood sugar up. They had bandaged her head and stopped the bleeding. When they let him back, he asked what they were going to do. "Well, we have to get her blood work back before we can do any X-rays."

"Why is that?"

"We have to make sure she isn't pregnant because the radiation could damage the fetus. She wasn't conscious enough to give us urine, so we are doing it with blood instead. It shouldn't take too long. You can stay with her."

"She just took a test last week and she wasn't."

"I can understand that Mr. Galloway, but we have to be sure."

The doctor walked out and Drew looked down at her and could see the dried blood in her hair. He held her hand and spoke softly to her, trying to get her to wake up. "Kayla, my love, please open your eyes and talk to me."

She started moaning "Drew."

"Yes love, I'm right here."

"My head really hurts."

"I know, they are going to check it out. It won't be much longer."

Ten minutes later, the doctor walked back into the exam room. "Ms. Morgan, I am Dr. Helms. I need to talk to you about your blood work. Do you want him to step out?"

"Um, no, he can stay."

"Okay, well, we can't do any radiation because it appears that you are pregnant. We will have to do an MRI instead."

Kayla looked at the doctor shocked "excuse me? Uh what did you say?"

"You are pregnant."

She glanced up at Drew and he was as shocked as she was. "That's not possible. I just took a test less than a week ago and it was negative."

"Yes, your boyfriend mentioned that earlier. I can appreciate that, but those tests are not that accurate if it is very early in the pregnancy because they aren't that sensitive. How they work is they detect HCG or human chorionic gonadotropin. It is a hormone secreted by the placenta. I can assure you dear that you are, in fact, pregnant. Your level is 46, which indicates you are around three weeks. This also explains why your blood sugar keeps dropping. Your body hasn't adjusted to the fetus yet."

"Holy shit. Drew? What the hell are we gonna do?"

"It will be fine lassie. What do we need to do doctor?"

"I suggest since you are a diabetic, that you see a obstetrician that specializes in high risk pregnancies since you weren't planning this. Now we need to check out your head, so they will be here in a minute to get you."

The doctor walked out and Kayla looked like she was going to pass out again. "You're really pregnant. I can't believe it!"

"Me either. Fuck Drew."

"Are you not happy Kayla?"

"Well, I don't know how to feel. More scared than anything. We need to call a doctor when we get back to Tampa Drew. I want to get checked out."

"Don't be afraid love. I am right here and am not going anywhere. We will handle this. I know we didn't plan it, but I am very happy. I want to be a daddy and I am glad it is with you."

"Andrew, how can you be so calm about this?"

"I have faith love. This is perfect. I will take care of you and the baby. Please stop freaking out."

"Oh my God!"

"What?"

"Three weeks? Drew! What if it isn't yours? Holy shit! What will we do? I can't have another man's baby!"

Drew put his arms around her and tried to calm her down. "Kayla, I will love this baby no matter what. And doesn't matter, because of course it is mine. Stop flipping out love."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I am. Besides, Ste used a condom."

"They break Drew!"

"I know, but I am positive. This is my baby."

"And if it comes out ginger?"

"My mum is a ginger love."

"You have an answer for everything."

"I know. But it is true. No way this isn't my baby. My guys are tougher than his anyway. Plus I am sure I have more, and I think I went first anyway. No chance love."

"Stop making me laugh Drew. This is serious."

"I know. I just want you to calm down. We will do this together."

"Oh God, I gotta tell my Mama."

"Oh yeah, but she will be okay with it I'm sure."

"She loves you so I hope so. Heath is gonna trip. This so crazy! I am really scared baby."

"Please don't be scared. I would never hurt you or let anything happen to you, you should know that."

"I know, I'm sorry. Just bad memories."

Kayla cried softly as Drew held on to her and kissed her forehead. "Don't think about that love."

"Ms. Morgan, we need to take you down for the MRI. Do you think you can stand?"

"I feel a little dizzy. Drew will you help me?"

Drew helped her into the wheelchair and watched as the tech wheeled her out. There was a permanent smile now plastered on his face. He couldn't believe she would think he wasn't the father. He decided that when they went to the doctor, he would ask about a DNA test to put her mind at ease. _'I'm finally going to be a daddy.'_


	21. Chapter 21

"She's what?" Stephen yelled into the phone.

"Kayla is pregnant mate" Drew responded.

"How the bloody hell…"

"They did a blood test on her. She is gone for an MRI on her head right now."

"How did she take the news?"

"Not very well actually. She is freaking out a little. And she is afraid that I am not the father."

"Who else does she think it could be?"

"Well, you Ste."

"What! Why would she think that?"

"Because you have had sex with her, twice mate. But I told her it has to be mine."

"Fucking hell. Ah used protection Drew." _'Even though Ah don't think Ah did the first time. Fuck me.'_

"I know, that is what I said. She is just panicking. Don't worry about it. I just didn't want you to be surprised if she acts funny around you or says something about it."

"Why would she not think of Stu as well then?"

"I am not sure. Doesn't matter, there is no way I am not the father."

"Ah am sure yeh are too." _'God Ah hope so.'_

"Hey mate, they are bringing her back in, I will talk to you later."

"How did it go love?"

"My head is hurting a lot and I am still dizzy."

"Come here love, I will help you." Drew helped her up and back on the gurney.

"When can I go home?"

"We need to get the results back and then we will see Ms. Morgan. Should take about thirty minutes to get the report back. Just relax."

"Drew, I am so tired."

"I know baby, just lay back and take a nap."

"You won't leave?"

"Of course not. Even though Heath is wanting to see you. They wouldn't let him back because I am here."

"Oh, okay. Tell him I am okay, he should go home. Tell him I will call him tomorrow. He needs to get back to his wife."

"Alright love, I will send him a message."

Kayla closed her eyes and thought about what the doctor said. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. She was scared of finding out there was something wrong with the baby. She didn't think it was possible that she could be pregnant or she wouldn't have been drinking. She thought back and remembered there was two days that she missed her pill and they didn't use protection, but that was also during the time they had the threesome and foursome. _'This has to be Drew's baby. How can I be unsure of my baby's daddy? What kind of whore am I? I don't want to be a Maury episode!'_

Stephen was back at the hotel having a stiff drink. He felt a little nauseated at the thought of this being his child. _'Drew is me best friend, that would break his heart. Ah can't be. Surely Ah am not.' _He thought back to the times they had been together, trying to replay every moment in his head, trying to remember every detail, wondering if there was any way he got her pregnant.

Drew was sitting beside Kayla, holding her hand. He was glowing at the thought of finally having a family. He wanted nothing more than to be a husband and father. When he married Taryn, he wanted to start the next phase of his life with her, but it didn't work out that way. He was glad that he had Kayla, who was as opposite Taryn as any woman could be. He knew that she was scared, but he was determined that things would be fine, no matter what he had to do. He felt in his heart that this was his child and nothing would change that. He wouldn't accept that there was any other possibility.

He wanted to tell everyone that Kayla was pregnant, but he was certain she would be angry at him for that, so he just held it in. He sent Heath a text and told him what Kayla asked. He got a message back to make sure that she called him. He looked at Kayla and knew she wasn't asleep but didn't want to bother her because he knew she had a lot to think about.

A little while later, the doctor returned and said she had a mild concussion. "You can apply an ice pack to the back of her head to help with the swelling. She needs to stay awake for a minimum of six hours and you need to stay with her and watch her carefully. If she starts having a change in her level of consciousness or slurs her speech or anything out of the ordinary for her, bring her back in immediately. Now, since you are early in your pregnancy, the only thing I can recommend you take for your headache is Tylenol. Anything else can damage the fetus. Otherwise, if there are no questions, you are free to go. I will get the nurse to come and wheel you out."

"I can walk. I don't want to ride around in that thing anymore."

"Kayla I think it is best if you take the wheelchair and let me go and pull the car up here."

"Drew, I will feel better if I can get up and walk. Is that okay doctor?"

"If you feel up to it, yes."

"Thank you."

The doctor left and Drew helped Kayla to get dressed. He looked at the back of her head and there was a big goose egg under the skin. He felt guilty that he wasn't there to prevent it. Kayla sensed what he was thinking "Drew, I was in the ladies' room. You wouldn't have been in there with me anyway."

"I still wish it hadn't happened love."

"I know, but think of what could have happened if it was another two months or so before I found out I was pregnant?"

"Do you think it would have been that long?"

"Yeah, I mean, not to go over your head because you are a guy, but my cycle is out of whack. That is the main reason I started taking the pill in the first place. Without it, I am extremely irregular. So probably, yeah."

He nodded and offered his arm. She hooked her arm in his and leaned on him as they walked out to their rental. Stephen called Stu and told him what was going on. "What do you mean she is pregnant and it could be yours?"

"That is what Drew said. Even though he really does think it could be mine, Kayla does. But not yers. Why?"

"Well mate, been too long since she and I were together last."

"Eh, no, do yeh have a memory problem fella?"

"No, but I have had anatomy, and where I put my cock, you can't get pregnant from. Besides, I pulled out anyway. I came in late in the game if you do remember?"

"The first time I didn't use a condom but I did like you did as well, except Ah actually came inside her ass. But the second time, Ah used a condom."

"Well, mate, they break, especially when you are having rough sex like we were with her."

"Christ Stu, what the hell am Ah going to do if it is mine eh? Drew will never forgive me and he will be devastated."

"Just don't worry about it for now. Nothing you can do about it anyway. You will probably just have to wait until it is born and then you can find out. Of course, you won't need a test if it comes out with red hair" Stu said with a chuckle.

"This isn't funny mate."

"I'm sorry. You're right. Lighten up. You can't worry about it Ste. Won't change anything."

"Yeah, right. Later."

Drew and Kayla made it back to the hotel and Drew called Stephen to help him watch Kayla. Stephen reluctantly agreed and joined them in their room. He was nervous and didn't really know what to say. He decided he would let her bring it up if she wanted to talk about it.

"So, lass, Drew says ya have a concussion?"

"Yeah that is what the doctor said. I guess when I passed out I hit my head pretty hard on the tile floor."

"Nattie said it looked like someone was murdered in there because of the blood" Stephen told her.

"I don't doubt it. Drew, will you go get some ice from the machine. My head is throbbing."

"Sure love." Drew grabbed the bucket and headed out the door. When he came back, Stephen and Kayla were sitting in silence. He put some ice in a bag and wrapped it up in a wash cloth.

"Here love."

"Thanks Drew."

"So, Kayla, I told Ste the good news already."

"You what?"

"I told him that we are expecting a little one."

"Oh you did? Why did you do that Drew?"

"Because he is my best friend."

She turned to Stephen who was beet red in the face. "I guess he told you everything then didn't he?"

Stephen held his head down, "Yes, he did lass."

"I don't even know what to say Ste."

"Ah don't either. Ah do hope it is Drew's, for all of our sakes, but Ah will take care of it if it is mine."

"This is a waste of time you two because like I said, this is my baby. I am going to be a daddy, you are going to be a mommy and we are going to live happily ever after, just like your favorite movie."

"Drew, I am no Cinderella. And I am glad you are so sure. I just pray that you are right."


	22. Chapter 22

"I'm tired baby" Kayla said as she sat on the bed.

"I know love. Only a few more hours to go. Now, it's your turn."

"I don't really want to play Go-Fish anymore Drew."

"Come on lass. I have beaten yeh two the last four games."

"Ugh, gah Ste, you are as bad as him. Fine. Do you have any jacks?"

They finished their game and Kayla finally convinced them to play something else for a while. She was sure if she heard them say "go fish" one more time, she might actually kill one of them. "Drew, can we just talk or something. I am really sick of cards. Four hours is enough to make a girl crazy."

"Whatever you want love." Kayla scooted closer to him and snuggled under his arm. "So what would you like to talk about? Oh, I know. Why don't we play the alphabet game and do baby names?"

Kayla glared up at Drew and he caught a glimpse of Stephen scowling at him to. He shrugged them off "Okay, I'll go first. Boy names. A. Andrew, obviously" he said with a hearty chuckle. "Your turn Ste."

Stephen was shooting daggers through Drew. "B, Ste."

"Jesus Drew. Yeh think yeh could tone down the excitement just a little. Can't yeh see yer girlfriend is upset and scared. Yeh seem to be the only one not worried."

"I am not worried because I know things will be fine. Look mate, you know how much I have wanted a family. I prayed that I would find a woman to love me and build a life with me. I won't believe God would send Kayla to me and give us this baby to take it all away or for it to be yours. I refuse to believe that fate would be that cruel to me. So, I know, this is my child. Kayla is going to be my wife. We are going to have a beautiful baby and a happy life together."

Kayla moved closer to Drew and buried her face in his shoulder. She was pleased that Drew was happy and so confident about being the baby's father. She was a little taken aback by his words. She remembered him talking to her before about wanting a baby and to get married but she wasn't sure they were ready for that. Just a week ago, she told Heath that they weren't ready to start a family, but it appeared to her that they were going to anyway. She hoped with all her heart that Drew was the father because she was quite convinced that after what he said, he would be crushed if he wasn't. "I love you Drew" was the only thing she could say. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head "I love you too."

Stephen sat watching them, thinking how good they looked together. He wasn't sure what came over him, but he felt a twinge of jealousy. Not so much jealous that he wanted Kayla, but that he wanted what they had. He had thought a lot about how things would be if the baby was his, about how awkward things would be. He knew Kayla wouldn't leave Drew so that would leave Drew stepping into the father role instead of him. He couldn't ignore that Kayla was beautiful and any man should consider himself blessed to be with her, let alone her having his baby. He drove those thoughts from his mind, reasoning that Drew must be the father.

Drew held Kayla tight, a million thoughts dancing through his mind. He was worried about Kayla and would feel better once she had seen a doctor. He knew she was already upset enough, and him acting scared for her would probably just make it worse, so he kept those thoughts to himself. Everything else he said, he meant. He refused to even entertain the idea that the baby wasn't his. He was excited to finally be able to tell his parents there would be a new generation of Galloways. He decided that in the morning, he would call for her and look into an obstetrician like the ER doctor had suggested. He glanced down at Kayla and her eyes were closed but she was taking very deep breaths. He stroked her cheek softly "baby, you can't go to sleep just yet."

"I'm not asleep Drew. I feel like I am going to throw up."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Would you go get me a Sprite Zero? Maybe that will help."

Stephen spoke up "no, Ah will go get it. Yeh stay here with her Drew."

He walked down to the machine and ran into Heath's wife. "Hi Ste. Why do you look like you have lost your dog?"

"Not been a good night Stephie."

"Yeah I heard. I am sure Kayla will be fine. She is a tough girl. She has been through a lot worse, don't worry about her."

He didn't want to tell her what he was really worried about, so he smiled and nodded. When he made it back to Drew and Kayla's room, he didn't see her, but he could hear her retching in the bathroom. He looked at Drew, confused as to why he wasn't with her. Drew noticed the look and responded "she pushed me out and told me to go away."

"Oh, Ah see. Ah guess she didn't want an audience."

"I guess not."

"Look mate, Ah am sorry for snapping at yeh earlier. Ah am just still in shock."

"It's okay mate. I am worried about her too but me telling her I am worried won't help."

"Yer right. Ah'm sorry."

"You can probably leave and go to sleep if you want. It is getting very late. Her six hours is almost up and I am sure she is going to want to go to sleep soon. Thanks for staying up with us."

"Uh, yeah, no problem. Call me if she needs anything."

"Eh, okay mate. We are leaving for the airport at nine by the way if you want to go with us."

"Thanks but I am riding with Heath. Will see you on the plane."

After Stephen walked out, Drew went to check on Kayla. He heard water running so he asked if she was okay. "Yeah, I'm okay. You can come in now."

He saw that she had started the shower and getting undressed. He had to take a steadying breath to keep his hormones in check. Since she said they needed to work on their problems, it had been a week they had went without making love. He was quite positive she wasn't in the mood now for sure. "Will you take a shower with me Drew?"

He smiled "of course." He removed his clothes and climbed in the shower with her. She seemed a bit unsteady so he wrapped his arm around her. She turned in his embrace and let the stream run down her head. He looked at red stained water falling from her hair and felt bad all over again.

"Drew, hand me the shampoo please."

He reached for it "do you want me to do it for you?"

She lightly smiled "no baby, I can manage."

"I really want to. Although, I have never washed a woman's hair before."

"Well, it's not really fair since I can't reach to wash yours Drew."

"I will sit down and let you sometime if you want, I promise. Just let me take care of you now." Kayla sighed, but turned back around. Drew poured the shampoo in his hand and started to lather it in her straight soft black hair. He pulled the layers back and got a good look at the big bump on her noggin. He hadn't seen it since she pulled the bandages off and she didn't tell him that they stapled her head. "Why didn't you let me know they stapled your head up love?"

"What? I didn't know they did that. I must have still been out or something."

"I don't want to upset you, but they shaved that spot where the gash was."

"WHAT? They shaved my head!?"

"I think they had to love."

"Shit! Well, I guess I will be wearing it up for a while."

He gently finished rinsing her hair before they both washed up and got out of the shower. Drew even got the blow dryer and dried her hair for her. She had to smile at how attentive Drew really is. He is always trying to protect her and take care of her. She sat on the bed and grinned and motioned for him to side on the edge of the bed. "Your turn."

Drew laughed and sat down and felt her crawl towards him. She sat on her knees and ran her fingers through his hair. She whispered "I love your hair Drew. It is so pretty." Drew chuckled as she turned the hair dryer on and smoothed his hair down with her fingers. When she was done, she remarked how soft his hair was as well. They both got in under the covers and Kayla scooted close to him, pressing her back against his chest. He wrapped her up in his arms and rubbed her stomach. He gently kissed her shoulder before they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

At 8 a.m., the alarm started blaring and Kayla almost threw Drew's phone across the room. "Sorry baby, but we have to leave in an hour." As soon as she sat up, she felt a wave of nausea hit her and she ran to the bathroom. Drew called after her and she shut the door. He picked up his phone and looked for a doctor in Tampa that specialized in high risk pregnancies before deciding on the one he noticed that was in the building with her endocrinologist. He quickly called and was able to get an appointment for that afternoon after telling the nurse that Kayla's blood sugar kept dropping and she had busted her head open. He was relieved that she could be seen so soon and knew it would be a relief to Kayla once she knew the baby was okay.

When she came out, she looked pale. Drew was already starting to pack all their things so she didn't have to. She went to grab a bag and Drew stopped her. "Baby, just get dressed and sit down, I will handle this." She still felt too sick to argue with him.

"I feel like hell Drew. My head and my stomach feel like a washing machine on spin cycle."

"I'm sorry love. I wish I could make you feel better."

She smiled lightly, "I know Drew."

Drew packed up everything and carried all the luggage down to the rental. Kayla walked down but slowly. He had her wait by the door while he went to get the car. They finally made it to the airport and Drew sat her down so he could go drop off the keys at Hertz. He put his arm around her and held her up while they checked in. When they went back to their chairs, she sat up against him and closed their eyes. Heath, Stephie and Stephen arrived later and Heath saw how sick she looked. "Baby girl, you look like death warmed over." Stephie slapped his arm and Kayla glared up at him.

"Thanks Heath. You are really a charmer. Always know what to say to the ladies to make them feel good huh?" she told him sarcastically.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Um, well, in case you forgot, I kinda hit my head."

"I know, but I have hit my head before and I didn't look as sick as you baby."

"Heath, honey, leave her alone. Kayla, do you need anything?"

"No, I am okay. Just queasy."

They finally boarded the plane and since Stephie was with them, Kayla sat between Stephen and Drew. She held their hands tight and eventually fell asleep on Drew's shoulder. After about an hour, Drew got up to go to the restroom, and Kayla turned over and lay her head on Stephen. He kissed her forehead and smiled down at her. When Drew came back, he noticed that Kayla looked content. Stephen saw the peaceful look on her face as well and remarked to Drew "she is quite lovely and sweet Drew. You are lucky."

Drew just nodded and answered "I know mate. Believe me, I know." He gently nudged her and she moaned out his name "Drew."

"I'm here love." She turned back over in her seat and placed her head back on his chest.

Drew looked at his watch and knew they wouldn't have time to go home and unpack before going to the doctor so he decided they should just drive straight to the office from the airport. He was a little concerned that she might be angry for jumping ahead and making her an appointment, but she was thankful he had taken care of it.

They made it to Dr. Carter's office only five minutes before time for her appointment. Kayla had to fill out a stack of paperwork before the nurse called her back. They weighed her and took her blood pressure then walked her to the lab to draw her blood. Drew was impressed that everything seem to run so smoothly. The phlebotomist showed Kayla to an exam room and the nurse came back in to go over some questions with her. She asked for permission to get Kayla's medical records from Dr. Hunter, her diabetes doctor. "Do you have a primary doctor as well?"

"No, I go to Dr. Hunter for everything. Even if I have a cold. I learned the hard way about seeing a family practitioner after he was prescribing me medicine that was hard on my kidneys."

"Oh, I see. Well I will get your records and the doctor will be in shortly."

Drew was looking around, fascinated but a little intimidated. Kayla saw the look on his face and giggled to herself. He was staring at a model of the female anatomy with awe. "What is it Drew?"

"The female body is very complicated" he said with a chuckle.

About fifteen minutes later, the doctor came into the exam room. He told her that her blood sugar was now actually high. "I am usually not this poorly controlled."

"I understand. I want you to stop taking the long acting insulin and I will write you a prescription for the short acting. Take your blood sugar four times a day and give yourself insulin based on what it is. See, insulin doesn't cross the placental barrier, so whatever your sugar is, is what the fetus' is as well. Now, we need to be certain that you are really pregnant and it is not tubal or something else causing your HCG to be high so we are going to do an ultrasound. Drew couldn't help but feel a little nervous as he watched the screen. "Well, it does appear you are pregnant. Because of your diabetes, we will need you to come in a see a nutritionist and to have blood work drawn every two weeks. We want to keep a close eye on you. Your circulating blood volume increases by 30% while you are pregnant, which puts a strain on your kidneys and your heart since you are pumping blood and filtering blood for the both of you. And you have been diabetic most of your life, so I am sure you are aware of how hard diabetes mellitus is on your organs anyway. I believe with intensive monitoring, you and the baby will be fine. Mortality rates have went down significantly in the last few years. The main objective is controlling your blood sugar and balancing that will proper diet and exercise and getting enough rest. If you do all that we ask you to, I am sure we will have a positive outcome with no lasting effects on you or the child once it is born."

"I will do whatever you tell me to. Whatever it takes. I can't lose this baby."


	23. Chapter 23

"Excuse me, doctor, we did want to ask you about a paternity test. Do we have to wait until the baby is born?" Kayla shot Drew a dirty look, angry that he would ask the doctor that on their first visit.

"Well, you can have an amniocentesis, but that can be dangerous for the baby."

"No, I don't want that" Kayla told him.

"There is a test we can do in a few months, with just your blood" the doctor answered.

"How would that work?" Kayla was wondering.

"When you are at least to thirteen weeks, we can detect the baby's DNA in your blood because, as I said earlier, your body is filtering the baby's blood as well. By the way, you probably already know this, but we typed your blood and you are A positive, so we don't have to worry about that. Now, as I was saying, we take your blood and a DNA sample from the father and can determine the father that way, if there is a question."

"We just want to be sure, that's all" she replied.

"Okay dear, we will do that later on then. Are there any other questions?"

Kayla and Drew both shook their heads and the doctor handed Kayla her prescriptions and let them go. Drew walked Kayla back to the car and asked her if she was hungry. "No, Drew, please just take me home. I don't feel good and I just want to curl up in a ball and sleep."

"Do you want to come to my house or me to stay with you?"

"I know you are tired of being with me all the time, you don't have to Drew."

"Kayla, don't be crazy. I love you and there is no place I would rather be than with you and our baby."

"Drew…"

"Yes love?"

"Never mind. I will go home with you, but just for tonight okay. I am just too tired and feel too bad to argue. But why did you have to ask the doctor that? Now he thinks I am some kind of whore who doesn't know who her baby's daddy is."

"He doesn't think that love. Like you said, we just want to be sure. But of course it is me. Just from the number of times we made love."

Kayla took his hand and squeezed, not really knowing what to say. The car ride to Drew's was quiet, with her laying her head back in the seat and closing her eyes. "Love, you really need to eat something. I will get you anything you want."

"That is the problem baby, I don't want anything. Just the thought of food makes me want to throw up."

"I know love. Do you want to drop of the prescription for the nausea medicine at the pharmacy? I will go back and get it for you after I take you home."

"That would be great. I will try to eat some saltines or something, but I really just want to lay down."

Drew ran through the Walgreens drive-thru and left her prescriptions before driving the short distance to his house. He wanted her to be there, so she wouldn't be alone when he left, at least Stu or Stephen would be there with her. When they pulled up, Drew walked Kayla inside and she lay down on the couch. Stu came out and sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"How do I look like I feel Stu?"

"Not very well love. Do you need anything?"

Drew came back in with the bags and took them to his room. When he walked back in the living room, Kayla was glaring at Stu. She was still angry at him for upsetting Drew, and had made no secret about it. "Drew, can I go lay down now?"

"Did you eat?"

"No, but my blood sugar is fine, see? 237. That is actually high because I didn't take any insulin. I will take some later baby, I promise. I just want to rest." She stood and Drew swooped her up in his arms and carried her to bed.

Stephen heard the door close and peeked out before coming back out of his room. Stu chuckled at him "what are you doing there 'Pink Panther'?"

"Shut it, right? Ah feel a little uncomfortable around Kayla and Drew."

"Oh yeah? Well, understandably."

"Look fella, this goes no further, but Ah am not as upset as Ah was at the thought of that baby being mine."

"What are you talking about?" Stu asked him confused.

"Well, Ah have been thinking, actually it has been the only thing on me mind, Ah would like to be a father. Ah don't want to hurt Drew though. Kayla is lovely and Ah don't think Ah could find a better woman to have a baby with than her."

"Whoa Ste."

"Ah know, just don't say anything to Drew. Ah kinda want this baby to be mine. Ah was in the airport picturing myself as a dad, carrying around a wee one."

"Fuck mate. I know Kayla is gorgeous and all that, and I wish I hadn't pissed away my opportunity with her, but that is an enormous leap to having children. Don't worry, I won't tell Drew. But, you really can't be serious Stephen."

"Ah am not sure what is the matter with me."

"Me neither, but you better keep those thoughts to yourself."

Kayla was getting undressed and she smiled shyly at Drew. He noticed the way she was looking at him "yes love?"

"Can I have your shirt?"

"Oh, sure, let me get one for you."

"No, the one you have on" she said with a giggle.

Drew laughed out loud but pulled it off and handed it to her. She put it on and breathed in deeply. "Smells like you and Tide" she remarked. She climbed into bed and Drew slid in beside her. He moved to lay behind her and wrapped his arms protectively around her. He kissed her neck and slipped his hand under his shirt and caressed her soft belly.

"Kayla, I am very happy. All thanks to you."

Kayla sighed and rolled over to face him. "I want us to be happy Drew. I just want this baby to be healthy. I don't know what I will do if Ste is the father. Not that I don't like him, but I love you. How did things get so damn complicated? I wish I could just be elated to be pregnant and starting a life with the man I love."

"Soon love. We will have that test the doctor was talking about and put your mind at ease. Either way, I am raising this baby. Even by some off chance that it is Stephen's, you are my woman. And you are going to be my wife."

"Drew, you know I love you."

"But…"

"yes, but, I don't think we are ready to get married."

"You are pregnant."

"Yeah, and that is no reason to rush into marriage. We need to work everything out and know for sure what we want before jumping into that. We both rushed into marriage before Drew, and we both ended up divorced after a year. I don't want to do that again."

"Kayla, my love, I am sure of what I want. I thought you were too" Drew replied, sitting up in bed.

"I am sure that I love you yes, but don't you think we should discuss, I dunno, life goals, dreams, plans, how we feel about raising kids, discipline, where we will live, go to church, maybe I could meet your family first? There are a lot of unanswered questions Drew."

"It will all work itself out Kayla."

"Yeah, is that what you told yourself before you married Taryn?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted it. Drew's jaw clenched and he got up and went into the bathroom and slammed the door. "Damn hormones." She got up and followed him and knocked on the door. "Drew, I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean that. Drew, open the door." He didn't answer, then she heard the water running. "Fuck. Why can't I just keep my stupid mouth shut about Taryn?"

She walked out of the bedroom and saw Stu and Stephen talking on the couch. Stephen caught himself looking at her tan legs under Drew's shirt and had to curtail his thoughts before they went further. "Um, Ste, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure lass. What about?"

"Uh, somewhere that Stu isn't?"

"Look, Kayla, I told you I was sorry for what I said. Please stop treating me like a non-person."

"Fine. Ste?" Stephen drew a heavy breath, not really wanting to go in his room with Kayla alone, but Stu didn't appear to be going anywhere.

"Okay, come in here and we can talk."

Stephen led her down the hall an opened the door. Kayla walked in and sat down on his bed and grabbed his pillow, holding it tightly.

"What did yeh want to talk about love?"

"Shit, where do I start? First, I am sorry I got you in this mess. It was just supposed to be fun, having sex with you and Drew. It wasn't supposed to get this messed up. We will know for sure soon and we can all rest easier. Anyway, I just need to talk to you about Drew."

"Drew?"

"Yeah, you are his best friend I know, but I don't really know who else I can talk to about this. He is making me crazy."

"He has been a little over-zealous since he found out. But he is just happy. He loves yeh very much lass."

"I know, and I love him. I waited in the shadows a long time, praying for the chance to make him mine, and swearing that if I got him, I would never hurt him and never let him go. But, now he is talking about marriage too. This is just, like way too much for me to handle right now. I feel like running away from home."

Stephen felt a twinge of jealousy in his heart at her words. He knew that she loved Drew, but was hoping there was a chance for her to love him if it discovered that the baby she was carrying was his. "Well, yeh shouldn't do that. Ah will talk to him if yeh want me to."

"Thanks Ste. And thanks for listening. He should be getting out of the shower by now, and I need to go apologize." Kayla stood up and kissed Stephen on the cheek. She drew back and looked into his blue eyes. Stephen put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. He slid the shirt up and pressed his lips to her exposed belly. He couldn't stop himself and he rose in front of her, running his fingers through her hair. He lowered his head and softly kissed her. Kayla was stunned and pushed him away from her.

"Ah'm sorry. Ah shouldn't have done that."

"No. You shouldn't have. Now I have to worry about you as well. This is too fucking much." Kayla ran back to Drew's room and he was getting dressed. She grabbed her phone and went to call a taxi.

Stephen followed her "No, yeh don't. Ah'm sorry." He saw Drew and turned on his heel and left.

"Kayla, stop. What are you doing?"

"I can't be here anymore Drew. I need to leave. Now."

He took the phone away from her and grabbed her hands. "I don't want you to go."

"I'm sorry I said what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you Drew. This is just too much for me to handle right now." She started to cry and he put his arms around her.

"I am sorry too. I need to back off and stop pressuring you, I know. I will, I promise, just don't leave."

"Then come home with me. I can't stay here Drew."


	24. Chapter 24

"Kayla, what is the matter?" Drew asked concerned. He was still a little miffed, but he didn't want her leaving.

"I want to go home Drew. Please, just come with me."

"Okay, just tell me what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it right now" she responded while she was getting dressed. "I will tell you later, I swear."

"Alright love." Drew grabbed his clothes. then carried their bags back out to his car. Kayla followed him out and shot Stephen a dirty look. Stu caught her expression and was glad that he wasn't the only one on her naughty list anymore, even though he wasn't sure why she was mad at Stephen all of a sudden.

They got in the car and headed towards her house, stopping to pick up her medicine from the pharmacy on the way. She put the pill under her tongue as soon as she got it because she was even more nauseated now than she was before. Back at the frat house, as Kayla referred to it, Stu was grilling Stephen about what had went down. "Ok mate, so why is Kayla so angry at you?"

"Ah kissed her."

"You did what?" Stu asked shocked.

"Something just came over me. Ah kissed her stomach, then her lips. She got angry and pushed me away. That is when she went and told Drew she wanted to leave. Ah am sure she will tell him and Ah can expect a black eye, and Ah need it too. Ah really shouldn't have done that. But now Ah know, there is absolutely no chance she wants me. Ah thought if this was my child, we would be together. No way will that happen. She loves Drew."

"Yeah, well, you should have known that. I told you to keep those feelings to yourself. At least until there was a DNA test or something. Besides, I am with Drew. It is far more likely that he is the father. They were together before and after you were ever with her. And I know I teased you about the condom breaking, but seriously, the chance of you really being the father are slim mate. And if by some miracle you are, I don't think Kayla is just going to up and leave Drew for you."

"Look, my parents are divorced, and Ah just don't want my kids ever having to deal with living in a broken home. Drew is me best mate, and Ah feel horrible that Ah even thought about wanting to be with his girl. Yer right, this should be his child. It would kill him if it isn't. Ah guess Ah just got caught up in the idea of being a dad. Ah am at the age where Ah should have some little ones running around, but Ah wouldn't begrudge Drew that. Ah know how much he loves her and wants a family. He has wanted that since Ah met him. Ah am such a horse's arse for kissing her. Fuck."

Kayla was silent on the trip to her house, but a thousand thoughts were going through her head. She couldn't believe that Stephen would kiss her and didn't have a clue as to why he would want to. She wasn't looking forward to telling Drew, but she knew they needed to talk when they got to her house. She was thinking back on the past few weeks with him and how great they had been. She also thought back to when she had told him she loved him. She always wanted to make him happy and now she had the chance to give him the family he always wanted. She decided she needed to do some groveling of her own.

Drew was concerned that she was too quiet, wondering what was going on with her. It occurred to him that she was just worrying about the baby and her own health and he was pushing her too much. He was so excited about the baby, he couldn't contain himself. He was also curious to know why she suddenly wanted to leave.

When they got to her home, Drew told her to go on in and he would grab the bags. She nodded and went in and sat on the couch. She was glad her stomach was starting to feel better at least. When he came in, she asked him to sit down beside her. She climbed in his lap and lay her head on his shoulder. "Drew, I am sorry, again, for what I said. I don't mean to keep upsetting you. I love you very much. I am happy that I am pregnant, but I will be relieved once we are certain it is yours. It has to be."

"Kayla, love, I…"

"Shhh, please let me finish. I know I have been acting crazy, I am just really, really scared Drew. I know that you can't understand, but I am. I do want to marry you and have a happy life, I am just petrified by the thought of something happening to this baby. And I don't want to lose you. I promised that I would love you and take care of you and make you happy and I am sorry I am doing such a horrible job of it. I regret that I ever wanted to have sex with anyone but you. I swear that won't happen again. This just has to be your baby Drew. I can't, CAN'T have a baby with Stephen. Oh and I need to tell you about that as well. Stephen kissed me."

"He what?"

"He kissed me. I don't know why. We were talking about you, and about me being so overwhelmed, and when I got up to leave, he kissed me, just out of the blue. Don't be angry Drew, please. We are all just a little confused with this whole situation."

"It's alright love. I am not angry, I will just ask him about it later. Is that why you wanted to leave?"

"Yes. It was all just too much at once. Between everything with the baby, and hurting you, and then him planting one on me, I just felt like I couldn't breathe."

"I don't want you so upset love. I won't pressure you anymore."

"No, Drew, I know this sounds trite, but it absolutely is not you. You are wonderful. It is me and all the stuff going on in my head. I don't want you to give up on me" Kayla confessed and tears started coming from her eyes.

Drew held her tightly and spoke sweetly "Never. I told you. I love you and we are going to be together and raise our family."

Kayla smiled at him "you really are perfect Drew. There is no other man like you, I am sure of that. How could I ever say I wasn't ready to marry you? I am so stupid."

"You're not stupid, you have just been under a lot of stress love. I can't imagine what you are feeling. And I told you, I am not perfect, but I do want to try. I know that me acting worried will just make things worse for you. All those things that you were apprehensive about, I promise, will get figured out between us. Just tell me you want to be my wife."

"Of course I do. I just don't want it to blow up in our faces."

He knew she was afraid after everything that happened with her ex, and he knew that she was aware he cheated on his ex, but he felt differently with her. "Kayla, our relationship is much different. We are more compatible, and you are exactly what I am looking for. Tell me what I need to do and I will do it. Anything you want."

"Anything?" She had deliberated asking him to move in for a while but she thought now she should ask.

"Yes, whatever you want."

"Move in."

Drew smiled "you want me to live here?""Yes, I do. I wanted to ask before, but I didn't want to rush things. Not really an issue now since I am pregnant. Stay here, with me Drew."

He was thrilled that she would invite him into her home, and he figured it wouldn't be too long before he could call her his wife. "I would love to Kayla."

"I promise I will do better and not act like a crazy, hormonal bitch. I don't want to be that way with you. I love you too much. And if you still want me and can put up with me, we should get married. My mama will have a fit if I have a baby and I am not married. I guess I just panicked about Stephen. You are right about that too. I am sure you are the daddy, and you are going to be such a great one. You are so sweet and kind Drew. You have the biggest heart and most forgiving nature of any man I have ever met."

Drew bit back his emotions at her words. "I am so glad you feel that way love. We are going to have a very happy baby, I promise. I will take care of you both. And all of these issues, we will work them out one at a time. Together."

Kayla sat up and pressed her lips to his, running her fingers through his hair. _'How did I get so lucky to get a man like you? I can't let you down anymore.'_

"How is your tummy feeling lassie?"

"Oh, better. That pill really helped but I am feeling sleepy. I need to take some medicine for my head now also since I think I can keep it down."

She hopped out of his lap and went to grab a bottle of water. "You want to lay down with me?"

Drew grinned at her cheekily "Oh you, stop that. We can't do that right now, my head hurts, literally. But we will later, I promise. I know it has been a while, and I definitely miss making love to you."

"I miss it too. Listen love, about Taryn, I didn't cheat just because I was just horny. I don't want you to think that I am going to be out on the pull just because we haven't had sex."

"I know, you don't have to explain. I never should have said what I did. I trust that you won't cheat on me Drew. You have never once given me a reason not to trust you."

"I never will Kayla."

"We are going to be okay, aren't we?"

"We are. I guarantee we are."

Kayla dragged Drew down the hall to her bedroom. "When do you want to move in?"

"As soon as possible love. It is much nicer here than over there, and it smells better. It is more homey too. And of course, you are here. I won't worry as much about you either. I will be right here if you need me."

"I always need you baby."

"I know you already are aware of this, but were are going to Scotland in a couple of weeks. I want to go and see my parents, and I want you to come with me. And that list of concerns you spouted off to me earlier, we will work on those too. I just want us to be together love. Like the Beatles said, all you need is love."

Kayla laughed "I guess so. And that sounds great. Maybe we should find someone for us to talk to and help us work through our baggage. I want to be a good mommy Drew. I don't want my past to affect me being a mother to my child."

"If that is what you want, we will do that. I will go with you too. Anything. I want to be a good daddy too, like my father, and my grandfather."

"Oh you will be. How could you not be?" Drew smiled and ran his hands under her shirt, stroking her belly.

"I am in awe that there is really a baby in there right now love. Can I talk to her?"

"Her? You think it is a girl?"

Drew started to flush "I do. I don't know why. I guess I have this image of a little girl in a frilly dress. Daddy's little princess, you know. Is that weird?"

Kayla wiped a tear from the corner of her eye "no baby, that isn't weird. That is very sweet. I just figured you would rather have a boy."

"That would be great too. I don't know why love, I just have the feeling it is a girl."

Looking at the love in Drew's eyes, she was positive he was right. Fate wouldn't be that cruel to them. This was his child and God wouldn't take this baby away from them.


	25. Chapter 25

Kayla went to sleep with her body curled up next to Drew. He lay there thinking for a while about their baby and the talk they had before he fell asleep. Early the next morning, while she was still asleep, he left to go home and grab some things, and to have a talk with his best friend. He left her a note in case she woke up, then left for his soon to be former home. When he made it, Stephen was making coffee. He heard Drew come in and was waiting for the fight to start. Drew called his name, and he expected a punch to the face. Stu heard Drew come in as well and didn't want to miss the show.

"Uh, hi mate" Stephen said nervously.

"Yeah, hi. So, Kayla told me you kissed her. You want to tell me why you felt the urge to kiss my girlfriend?"

"Ah don't know Drew."

"I don't believe you. Ste, we have been mates a long time. Tell me the truth."

"We were talking, and when she went to leave, Ah looked up at her, and thought how beautiful she is and what it would be like to be with her. Ah had been thinking about the baby, and thought how nice it would be to have a family. Drew, Ah am very sorry mate. Ah know how much yeh love her and want this baby. Ah am an ass. She pushed me away, so don't worry. It will never happen again. There is no doubt she loves yeh, and Ah wouldn't take that away from yeh for anything. Ah had a momentary lack of judgment. Forgive me."

"That is what she told me. She doesn't want me angry at you so I forgive you. Just don't ever do it again."

"Ah won't."

"Well, lads, I am glad you made up. But does that mean I am back to being the only one she is mad at?" Stu asked.

"Why is she mad at you?" Drew responded.

"What I said to you, and you two had an argument because of it."

"She is very protective of me, ironic I know. I am sure she will be fine. She has just been under a lot of stress as of late, and she hasn't felt good in a while. Looking back, she hasn't felt well since she got pregnant, even though we didn't know what was wrong. We have had a few arguments too since then."

"Well, not really my business, but are yeh back on track now? She told me last night, before Ah made a fool out of meself that she felt overwhelmed" Stephen confessed.

"Yeah, we had a long talk about that. Kayla was just scared before. She asked me to move in and she told me she wants to marry me. I asked her to go to Scotland and meet my family in two weeks and she agreed. I think I may buy a ring and propose then. What do you think?"

"Hey, I think that is a great idea Drew. Do your parents know about the baby?" Stu asked.

"No, you two are the only ones who know. She hasn't told her mum or Heath yet even. I think she is worried and wants to wait. So, while you are off in Asia, I will be in my homeland showing my girl around."

"Ah really am happy fer yeh."

"I know mate. She just freaked out when the doctor said she was pregnant. I think everything that could possibly be wrong or go wrong crossed through her mind. She paused for a moment before she said you could be the father. I told her there was no way. So I am telling you again. Both of you. This is my baby. End of. There is no way it isn't. Every time we have made love since we got together, we have never used protection once."

"I believe you are right. You won't hear me argue" Stu told him.

"Yer right fella. Of course the wee one is yers. Yeh two are going to be very happy and have yer own little family soon" Stephen replied. He believed in what he said, and hoped that soon, he could find a woman and have what Drew has.

"Well, lads, I need to grab some things and head back over to her house, I mean, our house. I think I will start packing tomorrow. I left Kayla asleep, so I need to get back." Drew went to his room and picked up a few things before waving as he left.

When he got home, Kayla was awake and cooking breakfast. Drew went in and wrapped his arms around her "hello love. How are you this morning?"

"Feeling much better baby. I took some more of that nausea medicine and I feel like a new woman. Are you hungry? I'm making strawberry pancakes and bacon."

"Mmm yes, that sounds great." He tilted her chin up to him and kissed her sweetly.

Kayla looked up at him and studied his features like she was seeing him for the first time. She put her hand to his cheek and he turned and delicately kissed it. "You are beautiful Drew. And a good man. Thank you for loving me and giving me this baby. I'm sorry I haven't kept my promise to make you happy lately, but I will do better baby, I swear. You are the only man I want, the only one I love. I can't tell you how lucky I feel that you are still here with me. I love you so much."

Drew choked back his emotions and smiled down at her. He cupped her head and pressed his lips to hers, showing her what he couldn't say. She moaned softly and ran her hands up his chest. When he pulled back, he saw the love in her eyes. "I love you too Kayla. And I am happy. Even when we are arguing, I am happier with you than I ever have been with anyone. And don't be silly. I should thank you."

Kayla smiled and turned back to finish mixing up her pancake batter. Drew reached his arms around her and rubbed her belly. "So when can I tell my parents about our baby?"

"Drew, we need to wait until I am a little further along. I just don't want anything to go wrong, and then have to tell them that too. Can we just wait a little bit?"

"Of course love. Are you going to tell your mum? What about Heath?"

"No, I'm not going to tell them either. We need to make sure that Stu and Ste don't say anything to anyone too."

"They won't. We had a talk this morning" Drew sad cryptically.

"Oh you did? Please tell me it went okay" Kayla told him worried.

"It went fine. Stephen admitted to kissing you and told me why so I told him not to do it again. That was it."

Kayla glanced over her shoulder, and Drew didn't seem angry, so she guessed things were fine then. "I'm glad baby. You need your friends."

"So, Stu is worried you are still angry with him."

"He isn't my favorite person, but I can't stay mad at him forever. You were right though, he does let his mouth get away from him sometimes."

"That he does love."

They finished their breakfast and got on the computer to book their trip to Scotland. Kayla was glad she had asked off for time to go to Scotland with Drew several weeks ago when he told her he was going home. Drew had hinted to her about wanting her to meet his parents, but didn't come right out and ask. Now, he was certain that she had to. Kayla hoped they liked her, especially since her and Drew were having a baby, another little Galloway. As Kayla sat and watched him on the laptop, she thought about what their child would look like. She definitely wanted the baby to take after Drew. She thought about what he had said the night before about it being a girl and she smiled. _'He is going to be such a great daddy.'_ Drew noticed her grinning at him and asked her why. "Oh, just thinking about you."

"You are eh? What are you thinking?"

"How absolutely gorgeous you are and how I want our baby to look like you."

Drew beamed "you do?"

"Yes, I do. Pretty blue eyes and dimples. That would be so sweet."

"Love, I think you have permanently plastered a smile on my face." Drew leaned over and kissed her. She smiled back at him and curled her arm around his bicep and watched him look for flights. "I need to call my mum later and remind her that we are coming. She asked if we wanted to stay at the house last time I talked to her, and I wanted to ask you first."

"If you want to Drew, that would be great. It is my turn to see pictures and hear embarrassing stories about you" Kayla said cheekily.

Drew chuckled "I suppose you're right. They have plenty of both. I sent my brother a message on Twitter and we are supposed to get together too."

"Oh yeah, I don't know if I told you, but he sent me a message. It was very sweet."

"He did? What did he say?"

"He just said that he was glad that we were together and you sounded happier than you had in years. It was nice."

"My little bro huh. I miss having him around to tell you the truth. When we were young, people thought we were twins. He is only a year younger than me and we really do look a lot alike."

She smiled "I noticed. You are still cuter though."

Drew laughed "I am very glad you feel that way. Alright love, we are all booked up. I well tell Mum we will stay at the house with them. Nothing else to do really until it gets here. I do want to spend the night in Glasgow so I can show you a few places before we head up to Ayr. Is that okay with you?"

"That would be fantastic. I can't wait! Of course, I am going to have to wear my hair up all the time because of this spot."

"Kayla, you look beautiful. You can't even see it. Don't fret about that love. Now, you make sure you pack a lot of snacks for the trip." Drew worried about her all the time, especially now since she passed out and busted her head open. She just nodded and smiled.

They spend the day around the house, Kayla cleaning and doing laundry. Drew tried to help but she shooed him away. She told him she insisted on taking care of him and washing his clothes for him. He sighed but let her. "I don't want my mum to know you do that for me love" he called down the hall.

She walked back into the living room "is there something wrong with me taking care of my man Drew?"

"No, I just don't want you to wait on me hand and foot. My parents drilled into me and my brother that women were to be loved and respected, not treated as servants."

"Drew, baby, I am not serving you. I want to do those things for you. Especially now that I feel better and can."

Kayla made dinner as well and she scolded Drew "look baby, you are going to have to get used to this. That is just how I was raised. Just say thank you."

"Thank you love. So how do I get to take care of you then?" he said with a smirk.

"Well, you do already. Guys get to carry things, you know, do the heavy lifting. Oh, and change light bulbs. That is why I love tall men" she replied with a giggle.

Drew laughed "okay, so I am good there. I can lift and reach. What else?"

"Um, you take care of my sexual needs too. Which has to be the most important" she said, laughing hard.

He sniggered too, then pulled her into his arms. "How about I take care of a few of those needs right now?"

Kayla stopped and gave him a sly smile "hmmm, why don't you?" He picked her up and carried her down to their bedroom. He sat her down, then leaned into to kiss her. He eased his tongue playfully into her mouth while his hands roamed her body. She ran her hands under his shirt, coming up for air long enough to get it over his head. He trailed kisses down her neck, whispering against her flesh "I have missed this love. I need you Kayla."

"Oh Drew, I need you too. I have been longing for your touch." He pulled her shirt off then reached to massage her perfect breasts. He rolled her nipples between his fingers, coaxing a moan from her lips. She fumbled with the button to his shorts, trying to get them off. Drew smiled and helped her, then stepped out of his boxers too. He slid her capris and panties down, then lifted her into the bed.

"You are lovely Kayla." He kissed down the valley between her breasts, running his tongue down her belly. He nudged her legs open and lapped at her moist folds. Kayla wrapped her fingers in his long brown hair and moaned his name. He slipped two fingers inside her while he flicked his masterful tongue across her sensitive nub.

"Drew, oh God. That feels so good." He curled his fingers inside her, massaging her bundle of nerves as he sucked her clit. It had been too long and she soon succumbed to him, reaching her climax.

He sat up on his knees and scooted her to him. He braced himself on his elbows while he slowly slipped his big cock deeper inside her. He felt like she was tighter, now having to stretch again to accommodate his larger size. Kayla gripped on to his firm ass and pulled him into her deeper. "I need all of you Drew." He smirked down at her then thrust the rest of his thick shaft into her. She cried out, arching her back to him. He slanted his body over hers and started to rock his hips against hers. He slowly filled her, over and over, his hard muscles flexing with every movement of his body.

"Oh baby, just like that. Don't stop" Kayla moaned, a feeling of pure bliss coming over her. Drew touched her at her core, making every nerve ending in her body come alive at once. He wanted this to be special for them, it was their first night together since they found out she was pregnant, but the first time they made love in what was now their bed. He was afraid if he went faster, he wouldn't last long. He gently undulated his hips, every thrust sending ripples of pleasure throughout her body. She could feel every inch of his manhood, stroking her closer to ecstasy. She threw her head back and begged for him to go a little faster. "Are you sure love?"

She nodded and he sat up on his hands and the balls of his feet. Kayla smiled because she knew she was in for a pounding now. He rammed his hard cock into her roughly, giving her what she wanted. She brought her legs up and wrapped them around his back, angling her pussy so he was plowing into her. "Oh fuck me Drew!" she screamed. He cries of delight, spurred him on, making him surge harder and deeper into her womanhood. She clawed his back and he felt her whole body starting to shake. He slammed into her with a snap of his hips and he felt her surrender to her orgasm. "Ohhh fuck!" He let go and starting coming in her moist depths. She could feel his cock twitching as he filled her, a look of complete satisfaction gracing his face. He lay down on top of her, his cock still buried inside her.

"Baby, that was incredible. I missed the feel of you inside me so badly" Kayla told him breathless.

"I missed it too. I love you Kayla." He slipped his softening manhood out of her and rolled off of her. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her full lips. He caressed her stomach, pressing a soft kiss to the supple flesh. She moved close to him and pulled his arms around her.

She lay her head back on his shoulder "I love you too Andrew." They fast fell asleep in each others' arms. For the first time in a while, things were all right in their little world.


	26. Chapter 26

The next week, Kayla was backstage at a house show, working on an article, when Heath came and told her that Drew had gotten hurt. She jumped up and ran to the trainers' area and saw Drew clutching his left arm. "Oh my God, baby, are you okay?"

"I'm alright love. Just hurt my wrist."

They wrapped his arm up and told him they were sending him to the ER to get xrayed. "I will take him. Baby, let me go grab my stuff and I will be right back."

She ran back to the office and quickly packed up her computer and grabbed her purse. "I have to take Drew to the hospital. I will send my article to you later tonight. I am almost done with it" she told the editor before leaving.

She went back and got Drew and they walked to the rental car. She drove them to the hospital urgent care clinic because she knew he would get seen faster. When they called him, she followed him, wanting to see what was wrong. They took him back for an xray and Kayla waited for him. When they brought him back, the nurse told them it would be a little while before they had the results.

"Baby, can I get you anything?" she asked, still worried.

"No love, I am okay. It is just my hand. I've had worse."

Kayla kept him company, talking about their trip to pass the time until the doctor came back. When he returned, he told them "well, it appears you have a fractured scaphoid. We can cast it, or we can use a hard splint. Really up to you."

"I think I would rather have the splint. I can still wrestle can't I?"

"That will be up to your employer Mr. Galloway. Let me go get the splint and get you fixed up. Be right back."

"Damn it."

"What do you think the doctor will say about you wrestling?"

"I don't know. I think I am fine. I don't want any time away from the ring. Look at Stu. He doesn't even know if they are going to push him when he goes back. I don't want to give them any excuse to think I can't get things done in the ring. Not going to let this slow me down love."

Kayla didn't want to argue with him, but she didn't want him to hurt himself more. She just nodded and kept her mouth shut. They came back and put a hard brace on his hand and gave him a prescription. The nurse asked if Kayla was driving him home and she said yes, so they gave him a shot for pain, and let him go.

"I can't get this filled yet love. I need to call the WWE doctor and let them know so I don't get in trouble for taking it."

Drew took out his phone and called as Kayla drove. The physician told him to come in the next day and talk to him so he would know more about what was to be done. Kayla filled the script while Drew waited in the car. He was starting to get sleepy, so she took him on to the hotel. She helped him up to their room and lay him on the bed. She remarked that he was acting goofy and he just smiled. He got undressed and crawled under the covers. She tucked him in went down the hall to let Heath and Stephen know how he was doing. She ran into Stu and he glanced down at her, not wanting to irritate her. She stopped and touched his arm. "Hey."

"Hey there."

"Look, let's be friends again okay? This is silly."

"Okay. I'm glad you said that Kayla. I just put my foot in my mouth. I won't again."

"Good enough. I am on my way to see Heath, go with me?""Of course love. Is it about Drew?"

"Yeah." Stu took his key out and let them into the room. Heath was sitting on the bed and Stephen was having a drink. "Hey guys. Just wanted to let you know, Drew has a broken scaphoid."

Heath asked "what the hell is that?"

"It is this carpal bone right here" she said, pointing to her wrist.

"Did they cast it?"

"No, Drew didn't want them to. He is stubborn you know. He is planning on wrestling with it like that."

"Yeh know yeh can't tell him anything love. He will be fine."

"I hope so. Anyway, I am gonna get back to him. He is sleeping after the medicine they gave him. Just wanted to give y'all an update." She kissed Heath on the cheek. "Love you. See you in the morning."

"Love you too baby girl."

Kayla walked back down to their room, not wanting to leave Drew for very long. He was still sleeping like an angel when she climbed into bed with him. She snuggled up to his back and placed soft kisses to his broad shoulders. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back. She lay there awake, thinking about the man next to her. She never thought she could be as happy as Drew had made her. She prayed that their baby was healthy, whatever they were having, and that his family would like her. She was glad he had moved in, now more than ever, so she could take care of him since he was hurt.

She finally fell asleep, but woke up when Drew started moving around. He groaned and she sat up "baby, are you okay? Do you need your pain medicine?"

"I think I should take some love. It is throbbing."

"Okay, let me get one for you." Kayla grabbed a pill and a bottle from the fridge to hand him. Drew sat up on the side of the bed and took his dose. She crawled on her knees behind him and started to rub his neck and shoulders. He moaned softly at her gentle caress. "Just relax baby." She wanted to make him feel better, to take his mind off the pain in his arm. She massaged his back, shoulders and arms, before he started to get drowsy again from the Vicodin. He lay back down and placed his head on her chest. She stroked his hair and whispered to him as he fell asleep.

The next day, he met with the doctor, who advised him to not wrestle with the broken bone in his wrist. Drew decided he would tough it out and go against his recommendation. He didn't tell anyone else what the doctor said, not wanting to hear a lecture from anyone. They traveled to a couple of more cities and Drew still got in the ring, with Kayla worrying about him, before heading back to Tampa.

Drew had already gotten all of his things moved into Kayla's house, and had settled into living with her. It wasn't much of an adjustment since they spent most of their time together anyway. Drew called to confirm the time for their flight and they packed their bags to head out to Scotland the next morning. He called his parents to remind them that they were coming, and called his brother as well. Stephen and Stu were going to be heading to Asia for their tour of the Orient. Drew wasn't booked, but for once, he was kind of glad. He had been wanting Kayla to meet his folks, now he had the chance to take the time to show her around and show her off. He wasn't sure he would be able to contain himself, and not let it slip that she was having his child. Kayla was very nervous, wanting so much for them to accept her. Drew tried to reassure her that they would love her, just for making him happy.

They had dinner and set all of their things out before going to bed. Drew went right to sleep, but Kayla was awake most of the night worrying. About dawn, their alarm went off and they got ready to leave. Kayla packed some snacks in her bag, along with their iPods. She also grabbed her nausea medicine, knowing she would need it, since it had already became necessary for her daily life. They made it to the airport and were bound for Glasgow. Drew was excited, chattering away about all the things he wanted to show her. "I want to take you to a real football game while we are there love. I want you to see where I went to uni, and the pub where I spent my days. Even though you can't drink. Oh, and the wrestling school where I learned my trade. I will take you for a real Scotch pie at my favorite restaurant. And you can try haggis."

Kayla stopped him there, "uh, I am not eating haggis Drew. I was with you on everything else, but not that. No" she said with a laugh.

Drew chuckled at her "it is actually very good love. But I won't make you try it. I just want you to get an authentic look at my homeland, not the Hollywood version."

"I know baby, I will. This is not the only time we are going to go there you know. Just the first. We have to go back sometime and go to Loch Ness. I want to see Nessie!"

Drew started laughing "You think I can make Nessie appear, just for you love?"

"Yes! I don't see why not!"

"If I could do that, I would be a very rich man my dear!" he replied with a grin.

Kayla smiled back at him, and he was glad she was relaxing. He remembered how nervous he was before meeting her mom, so he understood her reservations. He thought his family would love her, and he would be thrilled when he could tell them he was finally going to have a family of his own. She lay her head back on his chest and finally dozed off. After a few more hours on the plane, Drew woke her up to let her know they were about to land.

She drowsily opened her eyes and took his hand. Once they were on the ground, they grabbed their bags and made their way to the rental car before driving to the hotel to check in. They dropped off their things and Drew dragged her down to his favorite pub for dinner. "This is very cool Drew."

She let Drew order her fish and chips and she smiled at how happy he looked. He was laughing and joking with some guys he just met. They recognized him and he even signed some autographs. He then took her for a walk, down to the wrestling gym. Everyone in there recognized him and came to shake his hand. He was beaming, and Kayla just stepped back and let him enjoy the limelight. She was so proud of him, knowing how hard he had worked and how far he had come. She sat off to the side, her heart glowing at seeing him with the fans. She never realized just how much he was loved by his countrymen.

Drew glanced over at her and saw the admiration on her face. He was overjoyed that she was proud of him and that he was welcomed like a returning hero. They stayed for a couple of hours before Drew decided to take her back to the hotel. He saw her yawning and knew she was still tired.

She walked with her hand in his back pocket, smiling up at him. "I like it here Drew."

"You do eh?"

"Yep. I do. And everyone sounds like you!"

He laughed "that they do love. I am not special anymore?"

"Oh, baby, you are very special. You are the only Scotsman I love, you know that. By the way, when will I see you in your kilt again? I mean, we are in the land of the kilts."

"Ha! You like it do you? Well, I packed it. We will have to see. Maybe get my father and brother to wear theirs as well."

Kayla clapped her hands "oh, that would be awesome! You have the best legs for it though, I am sure."

They eventually made it back to the hotel and settled into bed. Drew had big plans for them in the morning before they drove up to Ayr. He also knew he had to sneak away at some point so he could buy her a ring. She rolled over to kiss him goodnight and he looked like he was lost in thought. "What is it baby?"

"What? Oh, nothing love. Just thinking about tomorrow. It will be fun lassie, I promise."

"I know. Now, make love to me in this beautiful country before we go to sleep."

"I am so glad you asked love."

Drew held her in his arms, worshiping her body with his. He wanted to be lost inside her, showing her that she was his. He slowly made love to her, asserting his claim to her. She embraced him, his tongue mingling with hers, their bodies shimmering with sweat as they glided across each other. He whispered sweet words of adoration in her ear, speaking straight from his heart. They were in perfect harmony, moving like a fine tuned instrument, the melody their cries of utter bliss. Drew rolled his hips, keeping his manhood buried deep inside her. He brought her to intense pleasure, holding out his own climax, until he had given his all to her. When he finally let go, he crumpled in her arms.

"God I love you so much Drew. That was amazing" she panted.

"I love you too my sweet."

They fell asleep, their bodies spent but satiated. They were back to being completely in sync with each other, right where they needed to be. Their hearts beat as one and their minds echoed on the same wavelength. There was nothing that could come between them now. They floated away to dream land, visions of their life together filling their heads.


	27. Chapter 27

Kayla was sleeping peacefully so Drew threw on his clothes and snuck out. He looked on the internet and found a jeweler close by and saw that they would be open at 8. He made it about the time they were opening the doors and the owner had to stifle a laugh at him. "Are you in a hurry this morning lad?"

"Yes sir, I left my sleeping girlfriend so I could pick out a ring for her. Any ideas?"

"Good on you then. Well, what are you looking for?"

"I think I want something traditional. She has a Luckenbooth tattoo on her back. I want it to be more Scottish, since she is a Yank, if you know what I mean."

"I do. Okay so let's look at these. I would suggest MaeVona designs since she is Scottish and draws her inspiration from her homeland."

Drew looked at the selections he offered and saw one that he loved. He picked at the Eriskay platinum two carat diamond ring. He also saw a platinum Luckenbooth necklace that he bought for her. He pulled out his credit card and stuck the boxes in his pocket. He thanked the man and left, but stopped and ordered a full Scottish breakfast to take back with him. He hoped Kayla would like it.

When he got back to the hotel, Kayla had just woken up. "Hey there baby, where have you been?"

"Oh, out. I got us some breakfast love."

"That sounds great! I am starving! What did you get?"

"Well, what we call a Scottish breakfast my dear. We have toast, and poached eggs, grilled tomatoes, mushrooms, potato hash, back bacon and scones."

"Wow Drew, I don't know if I am that hungry!"

"Well, wanted us to have plenty love. Dig in."

She tried the tomatoes first and smiled "these are good. Never had tomatoes for breakfast before!"

"Well, you are in for a treat. There are lots of things you have never had before."

Kayla smiled "I am sure you are right baby."

They ate their breakfast and Drew was contented that she enjoyed it. He was certain he could get her to try haggis before they left. They talked about the drive up to Ayr and he told her it wouldn't take very long. He wanted to drive around and show her a couple of places. He especially wanted to show her the university, knowing she would be impressed with the architecture.

"Okay, so I guess since we are done, we can get ready and leave. Most of our stuff is still packed." She went to move off the bed and he stopped her.

"There is something I want to give you first lassie."

"Oh? What's that?"

He pulled the box out of his pocket and she gasped. "Now wait love, don't freak out on me yet." He flipped the lid and she saw the necklace.

"Oh Drew, a Luckenbooth! It is beautiful! Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

"You're welcome." He placed it around her neck and smiled. He wondered why he hadn't bought one for her before. "Now it matches your tattoo. Except it doesn't have my name" he said with a grin.

"Don't be so cheeky Andrew. And you better not tell your family I have that either."

"I won't love. At least not right away" he laughed.

She kissed him and stuck her fingers in his deep dimples "you are very lucky that you are so cute when you smile Drew."

"I know baby."

Kayla got up and showered and got dressed while Drew got their things together and took what he could down to the car. The ring was burning a hole in his pocket, but he wanted the time to be right and for it to be in front of his family.

He laughed at Kayla, everything having to be perfect to meet his parents. She curled her hair, then pulled it up. She picked out a Ralph Lauren steel grey cashmere turtleneck dress with black tights and Jimmy Choo black leather knee high boots. "You look very prim and proper Kayla."

"I want them to like me Drew. They don't need to know that I am some whore that you got knocked up the first day I meet them do they?"

"You are not a whore. You are the love of my life. Please don't worry so much love. You look beautiful."

"Thanks baby. Okay, well, I guess I am ready."

She packed the rest of their stuff up and grabbed her purse, letting Drew grab the bags. When they got in the car, he drove around Glasgow, stopping by the famous University of Glasgow. He knew they didn't really have time to go everywhere he wanted because they were expected at his parents' house. He quickly drove by the Queen's Cross Church and took her for a walk in George Square. Kayla was enthralled, entranced by the city. Drew saw the look on her face and smiled. "Wait til you see Ayr love."

They got back in the car and headed towards Ayrshire. Drew pointed out places as the traveled, Kayla trying to pay attention. She was getting more nervous, the closer they got to his home. He tried to show her places once they got to Ayr, but she was having a hard time concentrating on anything. She grabbed his hand and he could feel her palms sweating. "Relax baby."

When they pulled up at the Galloway residence, Kayla looked like she was going to hyperventilate. "Please take a deep breath Kayla." She caught a glimpse of his parents and brother stepping out of the front door and she squeezed Drew's hand tightly.

"Don't leave me Drew."

"I won't love."

"Promise."

"I promise."

Drew got out and went around to open the door for her. She took a deep breath like he said and got out of the car. They walked up the sidewalk, Kayla looking down, afraid to make eye contact. Drew hugged his parents and his brother and introduced his girlfriend to them. "Mum, Dad, John, this is Kayla, my beautiful girlfriend. Kayla, my sweet, these are my parents, Andrew and Angela, and my little brother John."

John hugged her and said "it is good to meet you finally. I have heard so much about you."

Kayla breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him back. "It is really good to meet you too."

Andrew hugged her as well and invited her in. Kayla noticed that his mom didn't exactly seem happy to meet her. They sat down on the sofa, Kayla sandwiched between Drew and his brother. Drew draped his arm around her shoulder and looked over at her. His warm smile calmed her nerves and she started to relax.

Andrew observed that his wife was acting odd so he decided to break the ice. "So Kayla, what do you do?"

"Oh, I am a journalist. I work for WWE. I do a lot of articles for the website and edit some of the YouTube shows."

"How long have you been with them then?"

"Almost four years. I started with them right after I graduated from college. Actually, a friend of mine helped me get in with them."

"Yeah Dad, she is a friend of Heath's. They have know each other since they were kids."

"Where are you from then Kayla?" Angela asked.

"Pineville, West Virginia."

"What about your parents?"

"Oh, my parents still live there. Drew met my mom Virginia, but my father, Joe, is a firefighter with the forestry service. He was out on a fire in Colorado while we were there" Kayla responded.

"How old are you?" Angela quizzed.

"I am 25."

Kayla gripped Drew's leg, feeling like she was under a spotlight.

"Have you ever been married? Any children?" his mom continued.

"Um, been married, divorced now obviously. No kids."

"I see." Drew noticed her tone as well and didn't like it.

"I am divorced too Mum."

" I know love, I didn't say anything. What religion are you Kayla?"

"I am Episcopalian."

"What pray tell is that?" Angela questioned.

"I believe over here it is the Anglican, or Church of England. My grandfather was a rector, a vicar."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Uh, I had a brother but he died in an accident when he was 17."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that. If it is not too personal, may I ask why you got divorced?"

"Mum!"

"No, it's okay Drew. My ex husband was a drunk who hit me. He beat me so badly he caused me to miscarry. So I divorced him. Excuse me, I think I need some air." Kayla stood up and walked out the front door, trying to keep her poise until she was out of the house.

"Kayla, love…" Drew stood up and called after her.

"Thanks a lot Mum."

"Drew, sweetheart, I was just…"

"You were just way out of line. She hasn't been here ten minutes and you are grilling her like she is on trial. She was nervous enough coming here, and silly me told her she had nothing to worry about. I really can't believe you."

Drew followed Kayla and looked for her outside. "Kayla, where are you?" He was worried when he couldn't find her. John came out to check on her as well.

"Maybe she just needed a minute alone. I can't believe Mum acting like this. I like her bro. She is too good for you though" John said with a smile and punched Drew in the arm.

"Oh aye, but she loves me anyway. Now, do something useful and help me locate her."

"Did you look in the barn?"

"She is in a cashmere dress, do you think she would have went to the barn?"

"I don't know mate, it is quiet."

Drew and John walked to the back to check and see if Kayla had went in there. Meanwhile, back inside, Andrew was having a talk with his wife. "Angie, I don't want you treating Kayla like that anymore. Drew loves her, and she loves him. You didn't treat Taryn like that."

"Yes, and look what she did to our son. We only hear about this girl a few months ago, and now he is head over heels in love. I don't trust her not to hurt my boy Andrew. I won't until she shows me that I can trust her."

"If you are horrid to her, you will run our boy off. Take it easy on her. She seems like a sweet girl, who has obviously been through a lot."

When Drew found Kayla, she was sitting in the shed, petting the border collie that came up to keep her company. She was crying and it broke Drew's heart. "John, give us a minute eh?"

"Sure bro. I'll just wait out here."

"Her name is Bonnie. Because she is a pretty dog." Drew sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Please don't cry love."

"Your mother hates me."

"She doesn't hate you lassie. She is just a bit pushy. Not that I am defending her, by any means. She shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"I definitely dread telling them I am pregnant now. I am telling you, she doesn't like me. Not as if I can blame her. I made some stupid choices. I am sure I deserved what Mark did to me."

"No. Now you listen to me Kayla, I love you and this baby more than life itself. I won't let anyone treat you badly and I won't listen to you talk badly about yourself."

John overheard more than he was supposed to and became ecstatic. _'She is pregnant? I'm going to be an uncle!' _He ran back to the house and announced to his parents "Kayla is pregnant!"

Angela turned and faced him "she is what?!"

"I just heard Drew and Kayla talking. They are having a bairn!"


	28. Chapter 28

"Are you serious John?" Andrew asked.

"Of course I am. After Mum ran her off, Kayla was crying in the shed. I heard Drew say that he loves her and the baby more than life."

"Angie, you apologize to that lassie. She is carrying our grandchild and the last thing she needs is to be upset."

"She's pregnant? Drew is going to be a father? I can't believe it."

"Well believe it love. She is part of our family."

"I need to go talk to her" Angela said, walking out of the house.

When she peeked in the barn, she saw Kayla sitting in Drew's lap, her head against his chest and him stroking her hair. She could hear him trying to calm her. "Shhh love, please don't be this upset. It will be fine."

Kayla cried "how will it be fine Drew? Your mama hates me and I am knocked up on top of it all. She is going to think I am a whore, just like I said she would."

"I am not listening to you talk about yourself like that. You are not a whore. Our child was conceived in love. Besides, I am already married to you in my heart. The rest is just a formality. Baby, let's just go back in the house and I will talk to her."

"No, I am not going to put you in the middle of this. I won't make you chose between me and your mama. I don't want to go back in there either."

"Kayla, you aren't making me chose. You haven't done anything wrong love. She was out of line and I already told her that. You and this baby are my family and the most important thing in my life. If you want to leave, we will go."

"No, you should stay with your family. You haven't seen them in a while. I will just go."

"My love, that isn't going to happen. I want to spend every waking moment with you and would never, ever, ever stay here while you were at a hotel. Are you kidding me? No."

"Drew…"

"No. No way. I love you Kayla. Please don't cry anymore. I hate to see you so sad. Let's just go get a hotel room and we can go out with John. He loves you I know. I promise things will work out."

Angela stood out there listening to them and didn't know how she should feel. Her husband was right, she was nice to Taryn from the beginning, even giving her blessing for their wedding. She was shocked when everything went south between them. She hated her for breaking Drew's heart and shattering his ego. She can't stand the thought of him getting hurt again. As she watched them together, she could see how much love they had for each other. She thought about how she had behaved since they got there, and realized what a bad impression she must have given Kayla. She cleared her throat and announced her presence. "Pardon me, Drew, I would like a word with Kayla, if you don't mind."

"Actually, I do mind. We are leaving Mum." Kayla scooted off Drew's lap and he stood, helping her up as well. She stumbled and grabbed her head. "Baby, are you alright?"

"No, I feel really dizzy. Oh God. Excuse me!" She ran out the door and around the corner and started throwing up. Drew followed her out to check on her. He saw her bent over and rubbed her back. She waved him off, but he didn't leave her.

"I'm going to go get your purse and then we can leave love. Go sit in the car and I will get your medicine. Are you still feeling dizzy?"

"A little." Drew curled his arm around her waist and held her against him to steady her.

"Please don't leave. Just come back in the house. I want to apologize. You were right son, I was out of line, grilling her like that. Kayla, please forgive me. I have acted like a proper witch. And when John told us that you are pregnant, I thought…"

"Wait, what? John told you what?" Drew yelled.

"He heard you talking about the baby. He told me and your father."

"I could wring his bloody… is that the only reason you are apologizing?" Drew asked.

"No, that is the reason I was coming out here, but I overheard you two talking." She turned to Kayla "I am sorry for acting like that love. My mother-in-law treated me horribly when Andrew and I first met, so I swore I would never treat one of my son's girlfriends or wives the way she did me. Please give me another chance. I don't want you to go."

Kayla looked up and Drew "I need to sit down Drew. And I think I need my nausea medicine so I can eat. I am afraid my blood sugar is dropping. Maybe we should just go back in the house."

"Alright love." He walked her back inside with his mom trailing after them.

"What is the matter with her Drew?"

"She is a juvenile diabetic Mum." When they made it in, Andrew noticed that Kayla looked ill. "I am going to put Kayla in my bedroom." He glared at his brother and ushered her to his room. Shhe lay down on his bed and kissed her forehead. "I am going to go get your pills and get you a snack love. Do you want some juice too?"

"Yes, baby thank you."

Drew headed back down the hall and grabbed her medicine. He went into the kitchen and his mom was making Kayla a sandwich. "I hope she likes roast beef."

He looked at his mother, surprised that she had changed her attitude. "Does she want anything else?"

"Uh, yes, some juice if you have it."

While Drew was with his mom, John went to check on Kayla. "Are you alright love? Is it the baby?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him and he noticed they were very glassy. "No, it's not the baby."

Drew came back in with her food and sat her up. "Here, put this under your tongue."

He scowled at John, deciding he would kick his ass later. Right now he had to take care of his girlfriend.

He sat down behind her and held her up. "Drink this love."

"She looks pretty sick bro, is she okay?"

"Yes, she is a diabetic. Look just go in the living room. We will be out after a little while."

Drew stayed with Kayla and John did like he said and joined his parents back in the living room. They were talking about John's revelation and her being sick. "I feel completely terrible now. I shouldn't have upset her so much."

"No love, as I said, she obviously has dealt with a lot and is a diabetic on top of it all. She looked so pale. I hope she is alright."

"It is just her sugar dear, I am sure she will be okay. I am not sure it has really hit me yet that we are going to be grandparents. No wonder she got so distressed when I asked her about her marriage because she lost the baby. It must have brought all of that back with her being pregnant again. God I am a fool. Don't worry, I have apologized. I just hope she will accept it. Drew as well. He is right angry with me."

"He is mad at me as well Mum. He gave me the death stare. I guess he is angry I told you she is pregnant. I couldn't help it. I was just so excited to hear that I am going to be an uncle. Kayla seems very sweet and Drew really loves her. He told me before how much he cares for her. She makes him happy. He told me she is the complete opposite of his ex in every way."

They continued talking while Drew was taking care of Kayla. Her nausea and dizziness had subsided and she was feeling better. "Are you up to talking to them again love? If not, we can go."

"No, it's okay. We need to stay and work things out."

"I am going to strangle John love. But you are right, we do. Come on love. Let's go then."

They walked back to where everyone was and Andrew smiled at her. You look much better lassie."

"Thanks. I feel better."

"We didn't know that you are a diabetic" Angela told her.

"I have been since I was a little girl. Doctor says that is why I am so petite."

"Listen, love, I will say it again, I am very sorry. It wasn't appropriate for me to ask you those things and I am very sorry I offended you. I heard what you said and I don't think you are a whore Kayla. I am glad that you have made Drew happy and you are giving him a family."

"Thank you. I accept your apology. It is just really hard for me to talk about. I love your son very much and he has made me happy too. He is a wonderful man and I would do anything for him. I loved him from afar for a long time, and I promise you, now that I have him, I won't hurt him or let him go. Please believe that."

Angela smiled "I am beginning to. So how far along are you? You aren't showing."

"Six weeks."

"That is fairly soon to already know love."

"Yes Mum. We found out because she was in the emergency room after she passed out and hit her head."

"She what?"

"Yeah. My blood sugar was dropping because of the baby but I didn't know. I passed out in the bathroom backstage one night while Drew was in the ring. If I pulled my hair down, you would see where the hair is growing back in that spot."

"Oh my stars. I am glad you are okay."

Andrew finally spoke up "well, I am delighted for you two. Congratulations."

"Thanks Dad. I am thrilled beyond belief myself. I love this woman and can't wait to be a father."

"I know you are pissed at me bro, but I am thrilled that you two are having a wee one. I guess I should have kept my trap shut, but I was too overwhelmed to keep it to myself. I am sorry."

"You're right, I am pissed, but I am glad everyone knows now. We just wanted to wait and make sure everything was fine with the baby before we told everyone. Kayla's mum doesn't even know yet."

"Drew, honey, I don't feel so well. I think I need to lie down."

"Are you okay love?" Angela asked her, concerned.

"Uh, yeah, I think so. I sometimes feel drained when my sugar drops. I just feel really tired all of a sudden. I will be okay. Just going to go rest."

"Alright love, I will come with you."

"No, Drew, you stay with your family. I will be fine." Kayla stood up and kissed his cheek. "Love you."

"I love you too."

He waited until she was out of sight before having a talk with his family. "Kayla is fragile and nothing in this world means more to me than her and that baby inside her. I don't want anyone saying another cross word to her while we are here."

Both of his parents shook their heads "you don't have to worry about that laddie" his dad answered.

"Good. Now John, we need to have a word outside."


	29. Chapter 29

Drew grabbed his brother by the scruff of the neck and marched him out the front door. "Okay look bro, I know you are pissed and want to beat the hell out of me, but listen, I'm sorry. I was just excited. I am happy for you both."

"I don't care, you should have kept your mouth shut."

John stopped and stood still "okay Drew, go ahead. Punch me and get it over with."

Drew took a deep breath and punched John in the arm. "As much as you deserve an ass kicking, I am too happy."

He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled "You are going to be a father bro, that is wicked. I get to be an uncle. When will you know what you are having?"

"In a few months. Listen, there is something else I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

Drew pulled the box out of his pocket "this."

"Holy shit! You are going to propose to her too?"

"Of course. Now do you think you can manage to keep that under wraps John?"

"Yes! I will, I promise."

"Good, then I can ask you this, would you be my best man?"

John grabbed Drew and hugged him "you shouldn't have to ask that bro, of course I would love to. I am happy for you. We have to go have a pint and celebrate."

"We will, later. I want Kayla to come to. But you need to keep my secret until I can propose. I am not sure how she will take it anyway. Besides. I haven't even talked to her father. Hell, I haven't even met him."

"Do you think she might actually say no?"

"I don't know. A lot of stuff has happened and it wasn't long before we found out about the baby that she told me we weren't ready to get married. I know I love her and want to spend my life with her and our child. She has to say yes."

"Good luck with that Drew. She is beautiful and seems sweet. And you are right, she is fragile. You are a lucky man though."

"I know I am. She loves me and stands by me. The truth is, there isn't anything I wouldn't do to make her happy."

Later that evening, Drew and John dragged Kayla out to their local pub to meet some of their friends. Drew even called his cousin to come meet them as well. Kayla was a little nervous, but Drew held her hand and promised he would be right beside her.

When they made it inside the bar, a man approached them and hugged Drew and John. Drew introduced him "Kayla, this is my cousin Brett. Brett, this is Kayla, my girlfriend."

Drew couldn't see the look he was giving Kayla, but it didn't escape her. "Uh, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too. So Drew, let me buy you a drink." He put his arm around Drew and they walked away. Kayla stood there a little stunned before John took her arm and walked with her through the crowd. She smiled up at him "thanks."

"Oh aye, you're welcome lassie. Brett can be an asshole sometimes. Just ignore him."

Kayla sat on the barstool and ordered a Cinderella. She had to tell the bartender how to make it and John laughed at her and ordered a pint. Kayla sat and sipped on her drink, feeling a little out of place. Drew was getting drunker and she found herself talking more to his brother. When he got up to go the bathroom, Brett staggered over and plopped down beside her.

"Well lassie, Drew told me about the bairn, looks like you got your hooks in him deep eh? Must be your retirement plan, get up the spout and trap Drew into marrying you. Good plan though. It worked beautifully. After a few months together and you are able to get pregnant. Poor Drew actually believes that it is his. You must really have done a number on him. Can't believe he downgraded though. You're not usually his type. Taryn was a knockout. Obviously you are good at some things yeah?"

Kayla started to cry and ran off through the bar. John took off after her but was stumbling and couldn't get to her. When he made it outside, she was no where in sight. He called for her and she didn't answer. "Fucking hell."

Drew saw him heading out the door and wondered what happened. "What is going on mate? Where is Kayla?"

"I don't know bro. Brett was an ass to her and she took off. I don't know where she went."

"Damn it, I need to find her. I don't want her lost and upset in a strange city. What the hell did he say to her?"

John repeated what Brett said and Drew went crazy. "Where the fuck is that bastard?"

About the time Drew got the words out of his mouth, Brett came out the front door. "What is everyone doing out here? The party is inside. Now you can take you a real woman home since that Yank ran off. You can thank me later for that cuz."

"You bastard! I am going to kick your teeth down your throat!"

Drew swung and his fist landed right in Brett's mouth. He knocked him to the ground and sat on his chest. He punched him over and over, blood pouring from his nose and lips. Brett started to choke and John pulled Drew off of him. He rolled over and spit out blood and teeth. Drew pulled loose from his brother's grasp and kicked his cousin in the ribs, flipping him over to his back. He started to kick him repeatedly, before kneeling on the ground beside him and smashing his head into the concrete. Brett's eyes rolled in the back of his head and a loud "thud" was heard. John and two other guys held Drew back, pulling him away.

John yelled at him "you need to forget about him and find Kayla."

Drew was so angry, he temporarily forgot that Kayla was still missing. "Damn it. Come on, we have to find her."

Drew pulled out his phone and called her, with no answer. They got in the car and slowly drove the roads, hoping they would find her. He called his parents, asking them to look for her as well. As they were driving, his phone rang and it was Heath.

"Hello?"

"What the hell is going on Drew?"

"My cousin was an ass to Kayla. I don't know where she is and she won't answer my calls."

"She called me but she didn't want me to call you. Said she couldn't deal with any more of your family. What the hell man? Are you letting them be hateful to her? Aren't you supposed to be taking care of her?"

"I am trying mate. Look, where is she Heath?"

"She is safe, that is all you need to know." Before Drew could answer, Heath hung up.

"Bloody hell!"

"What bro?"

"He wouldn't tell me where she is. Look, she couldn't have gotten far. He said she is safe so she is probably at a restaurant or hotel or something. Let's turn around."

They drove back towards town with Drew continually calling Kayla. He was ready to throw his phone. He felt tears in his eyes leaving her voicemail after voicemail. "Kayla, baby, I am so so very sorry for what he said to you. Please call me and tell me where you are." He hung up and dialed again "Love, please answer the phone. I am so worried about you and the baby, let me come get you." John suggested that they check out the hotel a few blocks from the pub. "Kayla, my love, you are worrying me. We will leave or do whatever you want, just call me please."

They pulled back into town and Drew said he would go in the hotel and look for her and sent John to check out the café next door. He went up to the desk and asked for their help. "Excuse me laddie, what can we do for you?"

"I am looking for my girlfriend. She has black hair and green eyes and she is about this tall, wearing black jeans and a red sweater. Have you seen her?"

"Yes, she came in about an half hour ago."

"Can you tell me where she is? She won't answer my calls." The man behind the counter looked at Drew's blood stained shirt and the blood on his hands and shook his head.

"I think you need to leave son. Look at yourself. No wonder she ran away from you."

Drew looked down and noticed what they saw. "No ... this isn't ... no, I didn't hit her. I love her, she is pregnant and all alone in a strange country. This was because of what this jackass said to her, but she had ran away already. I wouldn't, not ever, hurt her. Please." Drew was starting to cry now, his heart breaking. "Please just call her room, something. Look, she is a diabetic, she is upset and she could be really sick. I am begging you."

The man looked at him and saw the desperation in his eyes. "Okay. She is up in room 315."

Drew took off running up the stairs, not waiting for the elevator. He was out of breath when he came to her door. He knocked loudly and startled Kayla. '_Heath must have told him.'_

"Kayla, baby please open the door and talk to me. I am sorry for what he said, I won't let him around you anymore love, just let me in."

Kayla didn't answer him and he slid down the door and sat on the floor. "Why are you doing this to me love? What am I supposed to do? How can I fix this if you are shutting me out? I stood up for you to my mum, I beat Brett to a bloody pulp, what else can I do? Please open the door Kayla." Drew felt tears coming from his eyes, really not knowing what else to do.

He heard the door unlock and he shot up out of the floor. When she opened up, he could see the look on her face and his heart broke. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Her face was red and tear-stained. She was shaking and sobbing and when she saw Drew, she slunk down to the carpet. Drew pulled her into his arms and rocked her. "It's okay baby, I am here. No one is going to hurt you now." He really felt he could have killed his cousin for doing this to the woman he loves. A few minutes later, John joined them and saw her crying in the floor. He sent his parents a text letting them know they had found her and he sat down next to her and put his hand on her leg.

"Shhh, don't cry lassie. Drew took care of him for you. He isn't worth your tears love."

John looked at Drew and he knew Drew was ready to commit murder. When he finally got Kayla calmed down, he convinced her to come back home with them. He assured her that his cousin would be no where in sight. He muttered to his brother "if he values his life he won't be."

After they arrived back at the Galloways, his parents were still awake. They were concerned about Kayla and about the baby. They didn't know the details but they knew it had something to do with Brett. Kayla sent Drew to take a shower and clean up and she asked John to take a walk with her. He agreed and they walked outside. He knew she wanted to talk to him, but wasn't sure what she was going to ask.

He offered his arm so she hooked her hand around his bicep and strolled under the streetlight with him. "You heard what Brett said to me right?"

"Yes lassie, I did."

"Do you think that too?"

John stopped and turned to face her "of course not. I know how much my brother loves you and this baby. I couldn't be happier that he found you. What he said was completely uncalled for and untrue. I am sure you know what went on between Drew and Taryn and believe me, you aren't a downgrade. You are so far above her, in looks, class, intelligence, charm. And I know you love Drew. No, no way do I think that. I will be glad when I can one day call you my sister in law."

He brushed a tear off her cheek and whispered "aye, don't cry anymore love." He put his arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze. Drew looked out and saw them together and was so relieved that at least one member of his family had welcomed her with open arms. He knew he could count on his little brother for that. Now if he could just get the rest of his family to love her too.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N I started this story months ago before I knew that Drew's mom was sick. I am sure everyone knows she passed away a couple of weeks ago. This is just a work of fiction. My thoughts and prayers go out to Drew and his family. May she rest in peace.

Drew finished his shower and threw some clothes on so he could join Kayla and John outside. He was still fuming at Brett, not able to believe that he would say such hurtful things to the woman he loves. John had been the saving grace in this, and Kayla seemed to like him as much as he likes her. When Drew walked out, he found the two of them sitting in the barn with the dog, laughing and talking. "So, what are you two doing eh?"

Kayla smiled "he has been telling me some stories about you baby. Priceless." Drew sat down behind her and pulled her back against his chest.

"Is that so?" He winked and mouthed 'thanks' at John. He just nodded back. John was very happy for his brother and his soon to be sister in law. They looked happy and in love. He confessed "I want you both to know, it is so cool that I get to be an uncle. "

"I am glad. It's even cooler that I am going to be a father."

"So, bro, are you going to take her site-seeing while you are here?"

"Yes, I was planning on taking her a few places tomorrow."

"Yes, but I really want to see Nessie, and we don't have time for that this trip. Maybe next time. Trying to get Drew to wear his kilt for me tomorrow." She turned to John "oh, by the way, do you have a kilt too?" Kayla asked with a giggle.

John and Drew both laughed "she is obsessed with the kilt mate. I said I would try and get you to wear yours as well."

"Ha! Well, we will see lassie" he replied.

Angela called to them and told them to come in because it was getting late and getting colder. They three of them walked back in "I am going to make some hot cocoa love, do you kids want some?"

The boys just nodded "what about you love?"

"I would love some. Let me come help you."

"Baby, doesn't that have too much sugar? Drew asked.

"I can have a little. Just can't go overboard. Don't worry so much Drew" she said before following Angela into the kitchen.

She put on the kettle and pulled the cocoa and marshmallows from the cabinet. "Where are the cups and I will do that part."

"The set is over there dear. Thank you. So, may I ask what happened this evening with Brett? You can tell me it is none of my business."

"Uh, well, he just said some things he should have. About me, and our baby. Just hateful. It really hurt me so I took off. I just couldn't deal with anymore today."

"I'm sorry for earlier. And I am sorry for what he said to you."

"It's okay. I'm not angry at you. You just want to protect your son, I get that. I hate Taryn for what she did to Drew as well, but I swear to you, I would never do that to him. But Brett, what he said was inappropriate and uncalled for. I hardly said two words to him all night."

"What exactly did he say love?"

"Well, basically he said that I schemed to get pregnant to get Drew to marry me, and it wasn't even his. And I must be only good at one thing since I am not as pretty as Taryn."

"Goodness. You're right. That wasn't necessary. And it is untrue. Don't worry about him, we won't allow him around here while you are here. Drew would probably murder him anyway" she said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Kayla lightly smiled "yeah, from what John said, he almost did tonight."

"Sweetheart, my husband and I are very pleased that you are pregnant and will be part of our family. Drew is a very special man, and I know what it means to him that you are having his child. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for making him so happy." She opened her arms and embraced Kayla in a hug. She was surprised at the complete 180 his mom had seemed to do.

"Don't thank me. Drew makes me happy too. He loves me and takes care of me. He can be a worry-wart at times, but it is out of love I know. "

She pulled back and Kayla noticed a tear in her eye "that is just how he is love. Always has been. I guess Drew hasn't told you this but I have been sick for a long time, and I am glad he has someone that will take care of him. Just promise me you won't leave him. He has a very soft heart, and I don't know if he will ever get over it. He is the most sensitive of my boys, and I just need to know you will always be there for him."

"No, he hasn't told me. But I promise you, I will never leave him. I will always love him and take care of him."

Angela started to make the hot chocolate and Kayla stood and watched her. Kayla's fears were eased, glad that Angela had a change of heart. But she was worried that his mom felt the need to tell her that. She didn't want to press her on her illness. She just smiled and set the tray up.

Back in the living room, Drew had patted his pocket and whispered to his brother "you think now?"

"Good a time as any. Go for it" he whispered back. Their dad looked at them, wondering what they were up to.

The women came back in, Kayla carrying the tray. They passed out the cups and Kayla sat down by Drew. He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled up close to him. They sat talking and sipping on their cocoa. Drew was glad that she looked more relaxed and had calmed down from the drama of earlier. He was glad that John had cheered her up. Drew moved to sit his cup on the coffee table, then stood up. Kayla looked up at him, curious about what he was doing. "You going somewhere?"

He shook his head and reached into his pants, pulling out the ring that was burning a hole in his pocket. Kayla glanced at the black box in his hand and gasped. Drew dropped to his knee and flipped the lid open. He took her hand in his and smiled. "Kayla, I love you and this baby more than anything. It is no secret I have wanted a family of my own for so long, now you are giving it to me. You have made my heart whole and my life full. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. So I kneel before you, now, in front of the most important people in my life, and ask you take me as your husband. Marry me Kayla."

Kayla had tears in her eyes and brought her hands up to cover her face. She started to cry and Drew got worried. "Baby, look at me. Please say yes."

She nodded her head and threw herself into his arms. "Yes Drew, I'll marry you." He wrapped his arms around her and quickly stood up, swinging her around. He put her down and took her hand, slipping the diamond ring onto her finger. He kissed her sweetly, relieved and happy she said yes. He looked over at his mother and she had teared up, but his brother and father were both smiling.

Andrew was the first to speak up "congratulations you two. I couldn't be happier for you."

"Me too bro. Congratulations."

"Welcome to the family love" Angela told her.

Kayla was so relieved that they had accepted her. She was still taken aback by his proposal, but was still thrilled. She wasn't sure what her father would say, but she knew her mom would be overjoyed. She really thought highly of Drew. About an hour later, everyone decided to turn in for the night, leaving Drew and Kayla cuddling on the couch.

Finally, when they were alone, Kayla finally spoke up "Drew, I can't believe you proposed to me tonight. And with your folks here."

"Are you upset with me love? Please don't tell me you just said yes because it was in front of my family."

"No, of course not. You just surprised me is all. Are you sure we are ready for this?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I will always love you and take care of you. We will have our little family and live happily ever after, just like we should."

"I love you so much baby. I can't believe I could be so fortunate as to find a man like you. "

Drew smiled "I am lucky I made you love me. Now, let's go to bed and I can show you how much I love you."

Kayla giggled "you better not show me too loudly. I don't want your parents to hear."

He chuckled "we will be quiet."

They went to his bedroom and Kayla had to laugh and ask him "how many girls have you had your way with in here Andrew?"

"Not that many love" he answered with a smile "and none as beautiful and special to me as you are."

"Well, in that case…" Kayla reached to tug his shirt off and ran her hands up his well defined chest. "God you are perfect." She unbuttoned his jeans, while his lips were on her neck. She pushed his jeans and boxers down, stroking his now hard cock. He pulled her shirt off and nipped at her shoulders as he unhooked her bra. He felt her nipples were hard when he cupped her breasts, so he lowered his head to lick and softly suck the erect flesh. Kayla sighed and wrapped her fingers in his hair. He dropped down and wrenched her jeans down her legs. He hooked his fingers in her panties and made short work of them as well.

She smiled and told him "lay back baby. " Drew complied and lay down on the bed, watching her with lust-filled eyes. She climbed on top of him and licked his neck, earning a faint moan from his lips. She kissed him gently and brushed his hair back. "I love you, and I want to make love to you." She kissed down his smooth chest, stopping to lick around his nipples, slowly arousing his senses. His gaze was fixated on her making her way down his body. Her mouth came to rest above his cock, her hot breath making it twitch in anticipation. Drew groaned "baby, please don't tease me." His cock was throbbing, aching to be inside her.

"Let me please you Drew." She locked eyes with him, before taking his manhood into her mouth. He gasp as she worked him into her throat. She languidly bobbed her head up and down, taking her time worshiping every inch of his cock. She twirled her tongue around the tip, sliding her hand around the shaft and stroking. Drew was whimpering, her pace torturing him. He wanted to be buried inside her, but she was in no hurry. "Kayla, please" he wheezed out.

She smiled, knowing what he wanted. She pulled her mouth away from him, then mounted his thick thighs. She loved making this 6'5 man so desperate for her that he was putty in her hands. She gripped his cock and lowered her body down over the shaft, engulfing him in her warmth. He bucked his hips, filling her completely. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and rolled her hips. She rhythmically rode him, his hardness slipping in and out of her. Drew was in heaven, her pussy sheathing him like they were made to fit together.

He gently tossed her onto her back and she brought her legs up, her ankles gripping the back of his thighs. She angled her hips, moving with him as one. Their bodies were joined, united in perfect two part harmony. He made love to her, baring his soul to the woman beneath him. He knew there was never any place he would rather be, than right there. He looked down at her, the love of his life, the vessel of his unborn child, and he realized, he had all he ever needed in her. He felt her starting to come, her hot depths clenching around his manhood. He closed his eyes and let go, filling her with his release.

He pressed his lips to hers, his tongue dancing, intertwined with hers. He couldn't speak, but he didn't need to. She could see the love sparkling in his eyes. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and she tenderly caressed his back. "That was wonderful Drew."

He pulled back and smiled, and rolled off her. He scooted closer to her, wrapping her up in his arms. "Every time with you is my sweet."

She soon fell asleep and Drew stared at the ring on her hand. He wanted to marry her, and soon. He decided that instead of site-seeing, he would see if they could go ahead and get married instead. He wanted to make her his wife before he left his home. He wanted to give her an old-fashioned Scottish wedding he knew she would like. He finally drifted off, with thoughts of the rest of their lives together in his head.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This has been the hardest story of mine to get back to writing, but I thank you for still reading. ~Dixie

The next morning, Drew woke to Kayla running out of the bedroom. He grabbed his boxers and followed her. She ran into the bathroom and shut the door and he could hear her retching from the hall. He softly rapped on the door "love, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Drew, just go away." He hated seeing her so sick but she always pushed him away. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't let him take care of her. His parents heard the commotion and came to see what was going on.

"What's the matter son?" his mom asked.

"Kayla has very bad morning sickness Mum. She has to throw up just about every morning. She stays nauseous all the time, so she takes those pills the doctor gave her."

"Oh bless her. I will go make her some ginger tea to settle her stomach."

Kayla opened the bathroom door and saw everyone staring at her "um, morning."

"Are you alright love?" Angela asked.

"I will be in a little while. I just need to get one of my nausea tablets for under my tongue."

"I'm going to make you some tea. I hope it will help. It helped me when I was so sick with Drew."

She rubbed Kayla's shoulder and headed to the kitchen. Drew put his arm around Kayla and led her back into the bedroom. "Love, is it normal for you to be so sick all the time?"

"I don't know Drew. I don't remember being this sick the last time. I don't know why they call it morning sickness. Should be all-day sickness."

"I'm sorry. I hate it that you feel so bad."

"Don't apologize. When we hold our little baby, it will all be worth it."

"I wish I could make it stop and make you better. I would take it myself if I could."

Kayla scoffed "that's sweet, but you wouldn't want to do that."

"I would do that for you. I don't want you hiding away from me when you are sick. I want to take care of you."

"I don't want an audience when I am puking my guts up Drew. Not really a flattering moment."

"I love you and I don't care about that. Please stop pushing me away Kayla. I know you are scared but this is not like before and I will not hurt you and I'm not going anywhere. You need to believe that."

She started to cry and sat down on the bed. Drew sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Love, I'm sorry but we need to get this out. You have been running away from me and I want you to stop. We are in this together. Now please don't cry, I can't stand it."

Angela knocked on the door "love, your tea is ready." She heard Kayla crying and opened the door. "Drew, why is she crying?"

"It's just hormones Mrs. Galloway. I'll be fine. I will finished getting dressed and join you in the kitchen."

"Oh, alright love."

She walked out and left Drew and Kayla to get dressed. They put their clothes on in silence, Drew feeling the tension between them. He was mad at himself for saying what he did, but he had to get it out in the open. The past couple of days, she kept distancing herself from him each time something happened. He understood why she was skittish, but wanted to get it through to her that she didn't have to be with him.

Kayla walked out and left Drew still getting his clothes on. She found Angela and was greeted with a hot cup of ginger tea. "I didn't know how you take it love."

"This is fine. Thanks."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Not really. I still feel queasy. My medicine hasn't started working yet."

"Do you want something to eat? Maybe some saltines would help with your stomach?"

"Thank you, but just the thought of trying to eat something makes me want to throw up too."

"Okay sweetheart. Anything else I can do for you?" Drew heard them talking and saw them sitting at the table, so he walked back into the living room and let them visit.

"No, I am okay. Just something I will have to deal with for the next couple of months. But I appreciate it a lot Mrs. Galloway."

"Please call me Angie. You don't have to address me so properly. I mean, you are going to marry my son and give me my first grandchild."

Kayla slightly laughed "this is true. Okay, _Angie_. My mama insisted Drew call her Ginny too."

"She is right, we don't have to be so formal. We are practically family. Does she know about the bairn?"

"No not yet. Only Stu and Stephen, and now all of you. We wanted to wait to tell everyone when we were sure there was nothing wrong."

"Why would something be wrong?"

"Just a precaution. Besides, as you can tell I am a bit paranoid."

"I see. Well, I don't want you to worry. This baby is a blessing for you and my son. I firmly believe that. Drew has always wanted to have a family of his own and bless you for giving him that. I know you will take care of my son. Now if only John would hurry up and propose to Jennifer I could get both of my boys married off!"

Kayla started laughing "yeah, he was telling me about her. I think we would get along great."

"She is a sweet girl, you probably would. So tell me more about your family, if you don't mind love. You said your father is a firefighter?"

"Yes. A long time ago he worked on the fire department in town, but when he finally went back and finished his degree, he took a job with the forestry. He was gone a lot though, fighting wildfires and all that."

"Sounds very dangerous, but interesting. What about your mum?"

"She works at the hospital. After I was diagnosed with diabetes, she went back to school, after already having a business degree, and got her registered dietician's license. She researched juvenile diabetes all the time, learning the things for me to avoid and the right foods to eat. I didn't have a family doctor, still don't actually. She always took me to the endocrinologist for everything. So many family doctors just don't treat diabetics correctly."

"So your parents are still together?"

"No, they have been divorced since I was seven. My mom got remarried but he was a jerk. They got divorced when I was seventeen. My dad never got remarried."

"Sorry to hear that love."

"No, it's okay. It was better that they got divorced because they were miserable together and made me and Scott miserable too. They were much happier people when they were apart, and got along better too."

Kayla was starting to feel better, not knowing if it was the pill or the tea but she didn't care. She also was enjoying talking to Drew's mother. She was still in awe that Angie had such a turnaround. Drew finally came back into the kitchen "ladies, I am sorry to interrupt but I really need to talk to my fiancé."

Kayla smiled "sounds odd you saying that Drew, but anyway. Let's go." She took his arm and they went outside to walk around and talk. He wanted to tell her what he decided the night before now that she was feeling better and hopefully wouldn't reject his idea.

"So what do you need to talk to me about baby?"

"How do you feel about us getting married here in Scotland?"

"Oh that sounds great! I would love that! But, why ask me about that now? We have some time to plan all that out."

"Well, love, I was thinking that we should get married before we go back to the states."

"You thought what?!"

"I would like to give you a traditional Scottish wedding at Culzean Castle before we go back to America."

"Drew, you can't be serious."

"Why not?"

"We just got engaged last night!"

"Right, and I want to marry you, which is what getting engaged leads to."

"But not in one day. We need to take this slow. Besides, you haven't even met my father."

"Kayla…"

"Drew, no. We have got to do this right. If we are going to make it, we have to have a solid foundation to build our life on. Me getting pregnant was unexpected, but rushing into marriage just because I am knocked up is not the best thing to do right now."

"But lassie…"

"No buts. Yes, I want to marry you. Yes, I really want to marry you in your beautiful country. Yes, I want to have a wonderful life with you but we have to do this the right way. You know I am right. Like I said, we both rushed into marriage before and it didn't work. I would hope we both learned from those mistakes and don't repeat them this time."

"I just want to make this official. I love you so much and I can't wait to call you my wife. Okay, we will wait to get married, but promise you will marry before the baby comes."

"I promise. Drew I love you more than words can say. You are the only one in my heart and you are the last man I will ever love. That won't change. We just have to work out some things and take care of some of the housekeeping things before we get hitched, okay?"

"Okay love."

She reached to wrap her hands around his neck and pull him closer "please don't pout baby. And don't be upset. Let's have fun and have a good time while we are here."

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her lips "you're right. Let's just concentrate on enjoying our trip. I do want to take you to the castle though so you can see it. That is really where I want our ceremony to be, if it's okay with you. I know how traditional you like things to be, which is why picked out the ring I did."

"It is dazzling, I love it. And I would love to visit a real castle. You want to go right now?"

"Sure, if you are ready."

"Yeah, of course. Let's go change. And you have to wear your kilt for me today, especially if we are going to a castle!"

"Oh, of course! Anything for you lassie." He gently kissed her, cupping her chin. "Come on, let's go."

They went back into the house and Drew put on his tartan and a black shirt for her. She sat there watching him wrap up his kilt and pin it, and couldn't move for being in awe. "Love, you need to get dressed too" he said with a chuckle.

She smiled "I guess you're right, I do. I just can't stop looking at you. You are so perfect."

Drew's cheeks flushed and he flashed his dimples at her "thank you Kayla. I will buy you your own Galloway mini-kilt when we get married."

Kayla started laughing "a mini-kilt?"

"Yes, like a mini skirt but better. You would look so hot in that. Wow. With no knickers. Even better."

"Oh my God Drew! You are so bad!"

"Can't help it love."

"Well, I kind of like it when you are naughty." She ran her hands under his kilt and gripped his firm, naked ass in both hands. Drew closed his eyes and groaned "oh Kayla, please don't do that."

"Why baby?" she said with a wicked grin.

"Because you know what you are doing to me and we can't take care of that right now."

"Well I can't help it either. Knowing this little scrap of cloth is the only thing between you and the Lord just turns me on. The thought of you naked underneath your kilt make me want to molest you."

"Oh aye lassie, there is room for both of us under this kilt. No, damn it. I have to stop. You need to get dressed and stop teasing me with my parents right there two doors down."

"Alright baby, but later. I want to have some fun with you in your kilt okay?"

"I would love that."

Kayla finished getting dressed and pulled her hair up before her and Drew left. He drove her twelve miles out of the city to Culzean Castle. They went on a tour and then walked around the expansive estate. Kayla had to change the batteries in her camera because she was taking so many pictures. They also went to the gift shop to get souvenirs and got some information on how to have a wedding there. After several hours on the grounds, he decided to get a picnic lunch to take with them and took her down to the coast that the castle sat next to. They walked down a trail to the rocky shoals, Drew holding her close to him. "This is so beautiful Drew. Your country is so beautiful."

"I am pleased you like my country love but it is not as beautiful as the woman here beside me."

Kayla blushed and lowered her head. Drew smiled at her, always finding her modesty endearing. He climbed down a rock and offered his hand "take my hand love, and be careful." She joined him and he found a big rock for them to sit on by the water. She sat between his legs, curled up in his arms. They ate lunch and sat there watching the waves, talking about their baby and how different things would be, but better. Drew told her stories and was glad she loved his homeland so much. He could see in her eyes how happy she was there.

A couple of hours later, they drove back to Ayr. He took her driving around and site-seeing, even driving up to Prestwick to see where he went to school as a kid. He wanted to go to his grandparents' house, but his mom had told them she was planning an engagement dinner for them the next day where Kayla could meet them all at the same time. Drew made sure that Brett would be no where around.

They finally made it back to his folks' house after a long day. They were both exhausted. "Did you have fun today Kayla?" Andrew asked.

"I really did. I absolutely love it here. It is picturesque, like I see now how Robert Burns wrote so beautifully. He had such exceptional scenery to inspire him."

"You have read Robert Burns?" Andrew asked, everyone else just as shocked as him.

"Yes, I have. I took British lit in college. _A Red, Red Rose_ is my absolute favorite ever. Actually the first time I ever heard that was back in my senior year of high school. Been my favorite for a long time. I like _To A Mouse_ too. 'The best laid plans of mice and men go often awry'."

"You never told me that love."

"I guess we just never really talked about it. One of the few poems I have memorized, but it doesn't sound near as affective when an American says it. Needs to be recited by a Scot I am sure" she said, winking at Drew.

Drew laughed and shook his head "don't look at me!"

Andrew stood up and took his wife's hand "O my love's like a red, red rose that's newly sprung in June; O my love's like the melody that's sweetly played in tune. As fair art thou, my bonnie lass, so deep in love am I: and I will love thee still, my dear, till all the seas gang dry. Till all the seas gang dry, my dear,  
and the rocks melt with the sun: I will love thee still, my dear, while the sands of life shall run. And fare thee well, my only love and fare thee well, a while! And I will come again, my love, though it were ten thousand mile."

Kayla and Drew both clapped "that was so great! I just loved that!"

Drew smiled, loving that something so simple made her so happy. "Alright, hate to cut this poetry reading short but Kayla needs her rest, and I am tired too. Think we are going to turn in for the night."

He stood and she took his hand "goodnight y'all."

"See you in the morning Mum and Dad."

Kayla changed into her nightgown and Drew changed into his boxers. They crawled into bed and she lay her head back on his shoulder and pulled his arm around her. "Drew, I didn't say this before, but I want to tell you now."

"Okay love, tell me."

"I want our baby to have a Scottish name. I want our child to know where he or she comes from, the heritage that they will have. I want them to be proud of their ancestry. I know my family is Scottish from way back, and I never cared much about learning about my lineage, but I want our child to know how special the homeland of their father is."

Drew felt touched at her words "you don't know how happy you keep making me lassie. Thank you."

"Don't thank me baby. I'm just being honest. I absolutely adore this country. It is so quaint, so old-world, so ancient, idyllic. It's like a getting a peek into the past. I can see how life must have been hundreds of years ago."

His heart swelled with pride hearing her speak of Scotland that way. He didn't really know what to say to that. "Thank you, really, you make me even prouder to be Scottish love."

"So what do you think of giving the baby a traditional name?"

"I think it sounds wonderful Kayla." He leaned in to kiss her before they drifted off to sleep, both happier than they had been in a while.

A/N this part of the story is true for me. When I was in school we had to memorize poetry, which I think gave me the love of literature I have now. Also, my ancestors are from Scotland as well!


	32. Chapter 32

Kayla sat up in the living room working on her laptop. "What are you doing, love?"

"Oh, hey Angie. I'm just finishing up an assignment. I couldn't go back to sleep and I didn't want to wake Drew up. What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep either. Why don't I make us some tea?" She got up and went into the kitchen to put the kettle on and came back with the tray in a few minutes.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. So, where all did Drew take you yesterday?"

"First we went to Culzean Castle. It was so amazing and incredible. I've never been anywhere like that in my life. That's where Drew wants us to get married. He wanted us to get married there before we left Scotland. "

"He did?"

"He did. He asked me about it before we went sightseeing. There is just so much that we need to do. Besides, the castle couldn't host a ceremony under that short notice. I want to meet the rest of his family, and I want him to meet mine. When I got married before, we were married by the justice of the peace, and against my family's wishes. I want us to do it right, in front of our families and before God. I want my father to walk me down the aisle and give me away to the man I love. Angie, I love your son more than anything else on this planet and I just want everything to be perfect. This is forever and I want everything to be how it is supposed to be."

"I see how much you love him and I understand. I look forward to meeting your family. And you are right, it shouldn't be just in the eyes of the law, but in the eyes of God as well. I am very happy for you both."

"Thank you. I was telling Drew about how much I love this place and want our baby to know their heritage. I also told him that I want our child to have a traditional name."

"That sounds lovely dear. We will have to find you a baby name book. When will you get to find out what you're having?"

"In a few months, but Drew is convinced it's a girl" Kayla said, laughing.

"Oh, he is? Why's that?" She asked with a smile.

"I don't really know. He just said that he had a feeling it was a girl. He was picturing a little girl in a frilly dress. Daddy's little princess, he said."

"Well, I can tell how happy this is made him. So what do you want?"

"I just want a healthy baby, I don't care what it is."

Angie took her hand and squeezed, giving her a knowing smile. "I am sure everything is going to be just fine love."

The ladies talked for a while before they both started to feel sleepy again. They both went back to bed, and Kayla was overcome with joy that Drew's mom was so welcoming and understanding. She wanted them all to get along and be a happy family. She climbed back into bed with Drew and slid her arm under his. She kissed his shoulder before laying her head down. She softly whispered "I love the bones of you, Andrew Galloway." She knew she had to stop being afraid and pushing him away. She knows he loves her and he would never hurt her or their baby. She finally got warm lying next to him and shortly fell back asleep.

They woke up the next morning with Kayla rushing to the bathroom again. Drew got up and followed her, but stood outside the door just to make sure she was okay. "Baby, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Drew. This is becoming routine for me. I wouldn't know how to start the day any other way." She stepped out the bathroom, looking pale and Drew met her with her medicine. "Thank you, baby."

They walked back into his room and he asked her, "are you going to feel up to going out this morning?"

"I'm sure I will, just wait until this pill takes effect. Where are you taking me today anyway?"

"Well, there are couple parks I want to take you to."

"I'm not sure I feel like swinging and all that today."

Drew started laughing, "no, they are not those kinds of parks. Since you are a fan of Rabbie Burns, I am going to take you to his museum and birthplace, and the monument which is nearby on the Doon River. It is a village that is dedicated to him. Then I shall take you on a picnic out in the country side to a place we used to go with my grandparents. It is the ruins of Dunure Castle but the scenery is lovely. I am sure you will love it. And to end the day, we are going to go to the Low Green."

"Oh, that sounds great. And of course you will be wearing your kilt again today, right?"

He chuckled "of course, lassie. I know how much you like it."

"I really do. There is something so sexy about a man in a kilt. Just, wow. And you really have the legs for it."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Thank you. I have the Celtic legs. Why don't you lie back down, while I go take a shower? Hopefully by the time I get done, your medicine will take effect in you'll feel like getting up."

She nodded and lay back down while he went to take a shower. She was excited about all the things he had planned for her and she smiled because he always took great care to make sure she enjoyed herself._' How did I get so lucky to get this man? He is like every woman's dream come true. But he's all mine.'_

After Drew came out of the bathroom, Kayla was sitting up, starting to feel better. When he took off his towel, she stared in awe at his naked body. He noticed her eying him like he was edible and smirked. "You like what you see there, love?"

"You know I do. You are the definition of perfection. There really should be a law against a man possessing all the attributes you have. There should be a limit to how many one guy is allowed. And by the way, you would be way over the cutoff mark."

Drew was about to fall down laughing at her remarks. "I appreciate you thinking I am so perfect, but I think of you that way too. You have a gorgeous body and nice firm ass, and those big tits. You make me rock hard thinking about what you can do with those hips and your full lips."

Kayla started to blush and smiled modestly up at him. "Thank you. I don't think I am that beautiful and, after what your cousin said…"

"He is a jackass. You are more beautiful and more of a lady than she could ever be. Don't ever compare yourself to her."

"Okay. I just…"

"No, don't. You are nothing like her, and that is why we are going to be so happy forever. Kayla, I know you would never hurt me or do to me the things she did. You always put me first, even when I don't want you to. You take care of me and you are giving me a family, which is all I ever really wanted. I can't believe he would say those things to you and they were all completely untrue. Don't worry about what he said anymore, love. I don't feel that way, and neither does rest of my family."

She had to fight back tears, his words touching her heart. She was always comparing herself to Taryn anyway, and when Brett said those things to her, it was like he had read what she was thinking. She never thought she was as pretty as his ex, but knew that Drew loved her. She wrapped her arms around him and he brushed back her hair. "I love you, Drew. Thank you. By the way, your mama has been as good as gold to me. We had another long talk this morning and she made me feel better. I have to be honest, I am so grateful that she's given me a chance."

"I am too. She really surprised me because it wasn't like her at all. I guess she was just trying to protect me. But that's all in the past now. Why don't you go get in the shower and I will finish getting dressed? I need to talk to Mum about tonight's dinner before we leave anyway."

Kayla grabbed her stuff and went to the bathroom and Drew put his clothes on. He went to the living room and saw his parents were up. "Good morning. Mum, before I forget, I wanted to ask you, why don't you cater tonight's dinner?"

"I can handle it, son. No need to go through the expense or the trouble of calling a catering service for a family dinner."

"It's no trouble and I have the money. I don't want you tiring yourself out, making this big meal for us. Please just call one of the restaurants in town and have them prepare something. Kayla and I can pick it up before we come home."

"Alright, if you insist, I will call."

"Thanks." Drew leaned down and kissed his mother on the cheek. "I don't want you to make yourself sick. I love you Mum. And thank you for opening your heart to Kayla. That means everything to her and me as well."

"She is a sweet girl, and she has had a rough go of it. I have to make up for being so hateful to her to begin with. But I see now, she loves you and I know she will never do the things that Taryn did. I am very proud that you found a woman like her and I look forward to getting to know her better. I offered to help her with the wedding planning since you're going back to the States and we are here. It will be a beautiful ceremony, Drew and I can't wait to bear witness to it."

"Cheers Mum. I was hoping that we could get it done before we leave tomorrow, but Kayla wants to wait."

"Of course she does, Andrew. You can't plan a wedding in a day, especially at a castle. And you haven't even met her father. Every girl deserves a fairytale wedding and that you can't throw together in 24 hours. And it's only right for her family to be there. It has to be done right. Don't begrudge your fiancé her dream wedding."

"I guess I didn't think of it that way."

"Because you are a man and you didn't think about all the things that go into planning a wedding. You didn't have anything to do with planning the last one. Trust me, we will make this perfect for the both of you."

"Okay. I just want to make sure that we are married before our baby is born."

"Sweetheart, she is not planning on waiting that long, just long enough to make the arrangements. Don't worry, she will be your wife soon enough."

Drew sighed in relief and smiled at his mother. A few moments later, Kayla stepped into the living room. Drew stood up and walked over and kissed her forehead. He whispered "you look lovely, lassie."

"Thank you. So, are we ready to start the day, then?"

"I'm ready, if you are. Okay Mum, we will be back later this evening. Give me a call and tell me where to pick the food up at."

Angela nodded and told him she would. The couple went out and caught in the rental car and they took off for their first stop, which was the Burns Cottage and Birthplace Museum. They took their time walking around and visiting the gift shop. Kayla bought postcards and Drew bought her book of Robert Burns' works. They strolled around the gardens before deciding to take a rest and get their picnic lunch at the Poet's Corner bistro.

"I am going to get an order of haggis love. I want you to try it."

"Ugh, Drew, I am not sure I can stomach that."

"It is good, I promise. Just one bite and I will shut up."

"We'll see."

They ordered their food and made their way back to the rental car. He drove them out in the country to the remnants of Dunure Castle. Kayla was impressed that for a place that was falling down, it was very picturesque. They went on the grounds and found a shady place under a tree. Drew put down a blanket and they sat under the old oak. They opened up the to-go containers and spread their feast out. They laughed and talked and ate their meal. Kayla decided that the only way she was going to shut Drew up was to try haggis and be done with it. He picked up a piece and smiled. "Open wide, love."

She opened her mouth and closed her eyes, waiting to get it over with. She felt him place it on her tongue and she started to chew. She had to admit it wasn't as bad as she expected, but she didn't intend to eat any more. "So what do you think?"

"It wasn't horrible. I mean, I have tasted worse. But I don't intend to make that part of my diet."

"Well, at least you can say you've tried it."

"That I have."

When they were finished, she started putting the containers back up. Drew moved to lean against the tree trunk and crossed his arms behind his head. "I have so many good memories of being here, and I'm glad I can share this place with you."

Kayla crawled towards him and straddled his lap. "I am glad too. Why don't we make a new memory here?" she told him with a devilish smile on her face. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. It didn't take long for him to catch her meaning. His tongue gently glided across hers as his hands went under her shirt to feel her breasts. She moaned against his mouth and slid her hands under his kilt. She gripped his cock and stroked him to complete hardness. She massaged the head of his thick manhood and he lifted her skirt. He pulled her panties to the side and shifted to lower her onto his cock. She sucked in a breath as he filled her, working him deeper inside her.

Once he was completely buried within her, she started to grind her hips against his. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her chest to his. She tightened around him as she slowly rode him, taking her time to pleasure his cock. His eyes rolled back in his head when he felt her tight channel massaging him. She spoke low and sweet to him, telling him how good he felt. She softly kissed his thick neck and nipped at his ear, whispering how much she loved him. Drew was in heaven. He was blown away that there he was at one of the dearest places to him and the woman he loves was making love to him under a tree. His body was responding to her every touch and they moved together like dancers. He gripped her ass and she rocked her hips, keeping him deep inside her. She felt her climax approaching so she started to grind harder against him and slip his cock in and out of her wet pussy faster. She felt him tense up and then a rumble escaped from his lips. She felt him filling her with his release and she let go as well. She came with a cry of his name and lay her head against his chest.

"Och aye. That was tremendous."

"I always wanted to have my wicked way with a man in a kilt. That was even better than I imagined."

"Well, I had better be the last Scotsman you have your wicked way with lassie" he chuckled.

"You will be baby. You are the only one I need, and definitely the only one I can handle. I want to feel you inside me all the time. I don't like it when you have to pull out."

He smiled "is that so?"

"Yes. I feel complete when we are like this."

"I know love, but we can't very well walk around like this eh?"

She giggled "no, I guess we can't." They lay there for a little while longer, soaking up the afterglow of their lovemaking and their surroundings. Drew finally spoke up and said they needed to go. "If you insist."

They straightened their clothes and headed back to the rental car. They drove down to their last stop, the Low Green. It was a park that faced the ocean. He took her for a walk along the shoreline with his arm around her. "Today has been perfect Drew. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I have had a great time too. I am glad that you love my country the way you do Kayla. It makes me so happy, you have no idea."

"How could anyone not love this? It is stunning." He didn't want to bring up his ex wife, but he remembered that she didn't really like the sites he took her to, and it didn't seem to matter to her the places that were close to his heart. Kayla was the opposite. She loved the places that he loved and she took pride in seeing his home.

Later on, Drew called his mother to find out where to pick up dinner. They stopped by the restaurant before heading back to his parents' house. He could tell that she was feeling anxious "don't be nervous love. I know my family will love you. And don't worry, Brett will be no where in sight."

"I just want them to like me Drew."

"I know. They will. I know they will."

They made it back to the Galloways' house, and most of his relatives were already there. John came out to meet them and help carry in the food. Kayla was glad to see him because they got along very well, and he had been very sweet to her. They went inside and Drew took Kayla around and made introductions. She met both sets of grandparents, along with aunts, uncles and a couple of cousins. He couldn't stop himself from telling them about the baby and about them getting married in Scotland. His family seemed very happy for them and very receptive to Kayla. Apparently they had all heard what happened with Brett, and his father apologized for his son's behavior. By the time they had all left, everyone was exhausted. Drew and Kayla cleaned up the kitchen while Angela put up leftovers. When they were finished, everyone climbed into bed because it was so late.

Later the next afternoon, they said their goodbyes because they had to catch a plane back to the States. She told Andrew and Angela that she had a good time and was thankful for their hospitality. She also told them that she was looking forward to coming back. Drew hugged his parents and told them how much he loved them before they left for the airport.

While they were checking in Kayla got a text from Heath telling her Stephie was in labor, and that they should have a baby by the time she and Drew landed back in Tampa. Kayla was glad to be going home but she knew Drew was a little sad. He told her that leaving was always a little hard for him. "We'll be back before you know it, baby."


	33. Chapter 33

When they made it back to Tampa, Kayla called Heath to check on Stephie and the baby. He told her that she was still in labor, but they were both doing fine. When she hung up, she told Drew to drive them to the hospital. "Are you sure? I know you are tired. Maybe you need to go home and rest."

"I'm sure. He is like a brother to me, and Stephie is like my big sister. I have to be there. I'll be fine Drew."

He agreed and they headed for University Medical Center. They went to the obstetrics floor and Kayla approached the desk "yes, ma'am, I am looking for Mrs. Stephanie Miller. Can you tell me what room she is in?" The lady directed them down the hall to labor suite nine. Kayla knocked and heard them say 'enter.'

"Hey you two." She walked over and gave Stephie a kiss. "How are you doing Mama?"

"I'm okay. Just ready to have my baby already." She noticed the ring on Kayla's finger and arched her eyebrow. "So how was your trip? Apparently it got better than it was when you called Heath."

Kayla blushed and nodded. "Yeah, it did. Drew and I are getting married." She looked over and Heath had finally stopped glaring at Drew, and stood to shake his hand.

Kayla asked "Heath, can I talk to you for a minute? Do you mind if I borrow your husband?"

"No, sweetie. Go ahead."

She took Heath's arm and they walked out of the room, down to the lobby. "So you're getting married, huh? I guess Drew found you after you ran off."

"He did. And everything got better with his mom too. Actually when we got back to their house, later that night is when he proposed. In front of his parents and his brother."

"Baby girl, don't you think y'all are rushing this a little? You know I like Drew, but I just want what's best for you."

"I know you do. But there something else I have to tell you. I'm pregnant." His eyes got wide and he stared at her in shock.

"You're what!?" he shouted.

"Shhh, keep it down. Yes, I'm pregnant. I found out the night I passed out and ended up in the ER. I just wanted to wait to tell everyone. Mama doesn't even know yet."

Heath took her hand and sighed. "Are you okay? The baby's okay?"

"Yes, we are both fine except for me puking my guts up all the time. Heath, I am really scared. I am terrified of losing this baby. And Drew is frustrated because he thinks I am pushing him away. I can't seem to make him understand where I'm coming from. He even wanted us to get married over there before we came home. He has never even met my father. I just feel a little overwhelmed. I love Drew so much and I waited for so long to be with him. Now we can have the life we always wanted, and it doesn't seem real. God, I made so many mistakes before, I just want to do this right. I mean, I wasn't exactly thinking clearly when I married Mark, but that is no excuse. We got married down at the JP after a night of drinking for goodness sake. I can't help but think if I had listened to my parents, or if we had gotten married before God, that things could have been different. Maybe if I tried harder, our marriage would have worked and my little boy would be here with me instead of in heaven."

Kayla started to cry and Heath pulled her into his arms. "Kayla Jo, it isn't your fault that your marriage didn't work. And it sure as hell isn't your fault what he did to you and your child. I understand that you have all of these doubts, but you can't let yourself think like that. You can't dwell on the mistakes of the past, you have to look forward. Yes, you made your mistakes, but you paid for them and then some. Nobody is perfect. I can see that you feel overwhelmed, but you don't have to do this alone. I know before, Mark cut you off from us and from your family, but that won't happen again. Drew loves you and he would never hurt you. You aren't alone this time."

"I just don't want to mess this up. I want our marriage to be blessed and our child to be born into a sanctified marriage. I want our families there giving us their love and support as well. I didn't intend to get pregnant, but now that I am, I couldn't be happier, don't get me wrong. I'm just afraid. And I feel like I can't talk to Drew about it because I don't want him to worry too. I don't think he really gets how risky this pregnancy is for me and our baby."

"Baby, just talk to him. Don't forget, you are in this together. And you know you will always have me and you can come to me with anything."

He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead. She softly smiled and looked up at him "thanks. I love you, Heath." She laid her head on his shoulder and he smoothed back her hair. "I love you too."

After she composed herself, they went back down the hall to the labor room. Drew rose to meet her when he saw the look on her face. He put his arm around her and whispered in her ear "are you okay, love?"

"Yes, baby, I'm fine."

They sat down on the couch and Heath sat in the chair next to Stephie's bed. They stayed until it was time for her to start pushing, and then the nurse directed him to the nursery window. She told them that is where they would bring the baby. Kayla pulled her camera out of her purse and got ready. She knew she had to take lots of pictures since Heath and Stephie's families had not made it to Tampa yet.

About forty-five minutes later, they brought the little girl into the nursery and Heath came out to greet them. One of the nurses held the baby up and Kayla started snapping photos. Once they were done checking out the baby, the nurse told him they were moving Stephie to a regular room and that he should go with her. Kayla and Drew followed them to check on Stephie and see the baby before they went home. When they walked in, she was just getting into bed and they were wheeling the crib in. Kayla looked down at the little pink bundle and smiled. "Oh my God, Heath, she looks just like you! She is beautiful!" He picked up the baby and handed her to his wife.

Drew spoke up "congratulations you two. She is precious."

Heath smiled and handed Drew a bubblegum cigar that said 'It's A Girl' on it. "Stephie, is there anything you need? Anything we can do?"

"Actually, I am starving. They would let me eat anything but ice chips. They said something about in case I had to go to surgery. I am dying of hunger. Would you mind getting us food?"

Drew answered "of course not. Anything you want, I will go get."

"Oh, that would be great Drew. A Whopper sounds delicious right about now."

"Okay, Heath you want anything?"

"Get me the same, man. Thanks."

"Okay, I will be back in a few minutes. Kayla, you can just stay here, love. I won't be long." He kissed her cheek before heading out.

"You want to hold her Kay?"

"Of course I do! Come to Auntie Kay!" She took the baby and smiled. "What are you going to name her?"

"Jade Lily."

"Oh that is pretty. I like it."

When the baby started to fuss she told her "I think she wants you Mama." Kayla smiled and handed her back to Stephie. She walked over and stood beside Heath and put her arm around his waist. "I am so proud of you Heath. I wish Scott was here to see this. He would be thrilled."

Heath turned and smiled down at her and kissed the side of her head. "You're right, he would be." He leaned and whispered "he would be proud of you too baby girl."

When Drew came back, he gave them their dinner and announced it was getting really late and they had a long day and needed to get home. They said their goodbyes and drove back home. They took their showers and got into bed. "Ahhhh, feels so good to be back in my own bed" Kayla said as she snuggled down under the covers.

Drew agreed "yes. It was great seeing my family but I am glad we are back home."

"Me too. Drew, look, I told Heath about the baby earlier. I needed to talk to him, and I kind of blurted it out."

"It's alright, love. How did he react? He seemed surprised that we are engaged as well."

"He is happy as long as I am happy. I told him how much I want us to have a real ceremony and have the blessing of our families."

"I know, and I am sorry for trying to rush you. I guess I am just a little impatient. Mum helped me see what I was doing and you are right. We do have to do this the right way. I just can't wait to call you Mrs. Galloway. I want us to start our lives together."

"I know, but we have to have a proper foundation. Remember that story about the man who built his house on sand?"

"I do. I agree, we have to make sure everything is perfect this time, for both of us and the baby."

Kayla softly kissed him "thank you for understanding, Drew. We have lots to discuss and lots of plans to make but right now I am exhausted and want to sleep. I love you baby."

"Love you too. Goodnight." She snuggled up close to him and they were both fast asleep.

Over the next few days, Drew they started planning their wedding. They were lucky to find a date to book the castle so they could have the ceremony and everyone else could get back to the States. They went back on the road with WWE and life started settling down. Her nausea was getting better and she had told her parents she is pregnant. Ginny was surprised but happy they were getting married. Her father made plans to come to Tampa the next time they were in and meet Drew. When they finally got together, Drew turned on the charm and won Joe over. He was concerned about them rushing things as well, but gave them his blessing.

Two weeks later, Drew found out he had to have surgery on his hand. Kayla was scared but he assured her it was nothing to be concerned about. He came through fine, like he said, and they continued to travel with WWE. When she wasn't working, she was making wedding plans. They booked flights for her family and for their friends that were coming. She asked Stephie to be her matron of honor, since she was like a sister to her. Drew's mom had arranged for a Presbyterian minister and was sending out the invitations to the family and friends that live in Scotland. Kayla found an old fashioned wedding dress that would be flattering and not show off her growing stomach. Drew told her he was planning the honeymoon for them. She protested but he insisted. He booked them four days in St. Andrews, since Kayla loves Scotland so much. He wanted to show her somewhere that they would never go with WWE. They put in for a week off and Stephanie McMahon granted it. She told Kayla she was glad that everything was working out and it hadn't affected their jobs.

Time flew by and soon it was time for them to leave for Scotland. Earlier that day her family had flown out, but her and Drew, Heath and Stephie, Stu, and Stephen were catching a flight after the SmackDown taping. By the time they finally were in Ayr, it was early in the morning, so they all went to their hotel rooms and crashed. Several hours later, they got up and started their day, needing to finish their preparations and check on the arrangements. The others slept in while Kayla and Drew drove out to Culzean Castle.

"I can't believe this is really happening Drew. Tomorrow, I will be Mrs. Drew Galloway."

"I am happy too my love. I can't wait to see you floating down that aisle to me, like an angel" he told her with a smile.

"I am really glad you suggested the castle baby. This is amazing."

They pulled up and went inside to meet with the coordinator. "Hello, I am Olivia Flannigan. You must be Mr. Galloway and Ms. Morgan. Very nice to meet you both." They shook hands and she motioned for them to follow her. "Your ceremony will take place in down here, in the Circular Saloon. Everything is decorated already, I hope to your liking." She opened the door and showed them in.

"Oh my. It looks gorgeous." The room was adorned with candles. She also noticed a harp in the corner.

"You said on the phone that you want it to be intimate and candle lit. The blue and white roses will be delivered tomorrow, along with your bouquet. Is this what you wanted? We can always change it.

"No, no, it looks great. Right, Drew?"

"Yes, perfect."

"Very good. Tonight you will have your rehearsal dinner, which has been set up for you. Now for the reception, it will be held in the State room. The menu is set and there will be uniformed servers. The baker will deliver the cake in the morning as well. The photographer will be here to take your photos after the ceremony in the castle and on the grounds, as you requested. There is room for dancing in the adjoining Victorian room and we understand that you have arranged for a DJ to be here?"

"Yes, they should be setting up during the ceremony" Drew replied.

"After the reception, your guests may go on a tour of the castle if they would like as well. Do you have any questions?"

"No, I don't think so. Everything looks wonderful. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. We are glad to host this special day for you." They walked back to the front and got back in the car. "Wow Drew. This is really going to happen."

"Are you nervous lassie?"

"About marrying you, no, of course not. I just want everything to be perfect. I don't want anything to mess up our day."

"Nothing will love, I promise you. I won't let it."


	34. Chapter 34

They drove back to the hotel and met everyone for lunch. Drew's parents and brother drove over too to meet Kayla's family. She felt nervous, just wanting things to go smoothly and not have any tension between their families. She was amazed at how sweet Angela had been to her, and was grateful that his folks had welcomed her into their family. When they got to the hotel, everyone was already in the meeting room and was talking. She saw her and Drew's mom talking and laughing and was glad to see that they were getting along. Andrew and her father were also talking like they were old friends. They said hello to everyone, and sat down to order as well.

She kissed her mom on the cheek and smiled "hi Mama. You been talking their ears off I see!"

Kayla told Stephie about how beautiful everything looked and reminded her that they had to be there early to get ready. She just smiled "I will be there with bells on, sweetie."

Angela told her that a lot of their family and friends were wanting to get them wedding presents, but she told them not to since they would have to get them back on the plane. "I told everyone just to either give you money or gift cards or let you get what you wanted when you got home, love."

"Thanks. That would be better, but they really don't have to get us anything. We have everything we need I think."

"I know, love, but they want to. Oh, and I called Reverend MacMillan and he is coming to the rehearsal dinner. He wants to meet you two before the ceremony, of course."

"That's great. I am looking forward to meeting him too. Drew told me he has known y'all for a long time."

"He has. He baptized Drew and John. He was more than happy to perform the ceremony for you. And your mum and I were talking, we would like to do your hair and everything if you will let us."

"Oh, yes, that would be great. Mama, did you bring Mamaw's veil?"

"I sure did, baby. It will look great with your dress. She always wanted you to have it. I can't wait to see your gown!"

"Me either!" Drew said with a laugh. "She won't even show me a picture!"

His mom smiled "it's bad luck, son! Plus, you need to be surprised."

"I know. I am just impatient. By the way, did dad get his mate to come play for us?"

"Yes. He will be there tomorrow."

"What are you talking about, Drew?"

"Oh, love, sorry I forgot to tell you. I didn't want to mention it until it was sure he could do it. One of dad's mates plays the pipes and will play for us at the church."

"Oh, Drew, that is so cool! That is a great idea!"

"I am glad you are excited about it. I figured you would be."

"Of course I am. Thank you."

After they talked for a while, before Kayla told them that she and Drew had some last minute shopping to do. They said their goodbyes, telling everyone they would see them that night at the rehearsal dinner. Drew drove them to Glasgow to the Braehead Shopping Centre and they set out to get their gifts for everyone. They didn't want more things to bring on the flight so they wanted to wait and shop in Scotland. Drew had already bought his gift for her, and she had found her gift for him.

Kayla decided to have baskets made for her in-laws-to-be and for Stephie. Drew picked out a professional poker set for his brother. She also read that it was tradition to have a blue garter, so she was planning on finding one. Drew just laughed that it at least matched his kilt. She sent him off on his own so she could go and look for some wedding night lingerie that he would like, so he went to look for gifts for her parents. She found La Senza and looked around, finding a white garter belt and blue garters. She was glad she already had her dress and shoes so she didn't have to look for those. She also picked out some white hose before she found the perfect babydoll. It was lace with a halter top and open front with embellishments on the cups and matching panties. She decided to pick out some white silk and lace Brazilian panties for the wedding as well, coming across some she liked better than the ones she had already bought.

Once she was done, she called Drew and he asked her to meet him in the sporting goods store because he was having a hard time finding a present for her father. When she made it to him, he looked frustrated. "Love, I have been walking around here like an idiot trying to find something for your dad."

"Well, I don't think my dad is that picky. He will like whatever you get for him."

"What is a good idea for him though? Does he like sports?"

"Um, well, you know he travels a lot with work; how about something like a travel kit?"

Drew's eyes lit up "Yes! Great idea. Let's get out of here and go find one."

"What did you pick out for Mama?"

"A jewelry box with Celtic knot work on the top. Do you think she will like it?" Drew asked worriedly.

"Of course she will, baby."

They finished their shopping and Drew carried the bags back out to the car. They went back to the hotel to set everything out and to get ready for the rehearsal that night. John had arranged for Drew to have a stag party after the dinner, and Drew was supposed to stay at his brother's apartment. He decided they would just take their clothes and get ready at the castle. Kayla had told Stephie she didn't want a bachelorette party, but she insisted on her having one. Kayla argued that there was no point and there were only a few of them that would be there. Kayla hid her lingerie from Drew, not wanting him to see it yet.

Later that night, the couple left for the castle and were met by their parents and Heath, Stephie and John and his girlfriend Jenny. Heath's parents were arriving late that night. They took their gifts and her dress and accessories to have them lock everything up for it to be ready. They met with Olivia and she walked them to the Circular Saloon. Andrew introduced Kayla and her family to the minister. "Mac, this is Kayla Morgan, Drew's fiancée. And these are her parents, Joe and Virginia and her friends Heath and Stephanie Miller." He reached to shake their hands "everyone, this is Reverend William MacMillan, an old friend of the family."

He smiled "I was so thrilled when Angie called and asked if I would marry you two. Congratulations. I would like to talk with you both after dinner though."

"Of course. We would like that."

They got into positions and walked through the ceremony. Olivia reminded them that during the wedding, someone would be there playing the harp and the candles would be lit. Afterwards, she led them all to the Ailsa Room where their table was already set. Once they were done eating, they handed out their gifts. Angela smiled "sweetheart, you didn't have to do all of this."

"It is tradition, plus we wanted to" Kayla answered. She asked Drew to hand them the gift basket she had made. It had wine and cheese, along with a board and cheese knife. "Thank you, love. It looks good" Andrew told them.

"And for my beautiful matron-of honor, who is like a sister to me, I got you this." She handed her a basket full of things to have her own spa day at home.

"Oh, Kay, I love it. Thank you."

Drew stood up and gave Joe his present. When he opened it, he smiled. "Perfect for a man who is always traveling. Thank you."

"And for you, Ginny." He handed her the box and she beamed when she saw it.

"It is beautiful sweetie. Thank you."

"And my little bro, my best man." John opened it and started laughing "oh hell yes! Now I can start my own casino in my apartment! Cheers, bro!"

"Now for my beautiful fiancée. You are the love of my life and the mother of my unborn child, and I hope many more. This is a Celtic knot that symbolizes motherhood. I would like for you to wear it." He took her hand and placed the ring on her right hand, then kissed her knuckles.

"Oh, Drew, I love it! It is lovely, thank you." She hugged him tightly and kissed him. She pulled back and wiped her eyes before she spoke.

"Well, Drew, I waited so long for you, and now it is hard to believe that we are here. I love you so very much and promise I will try and give you everything you always wanted. Now, you know how much I love your country, your culture, your heritage, and your kilt" she said with a wink "so I want you to wear these tomorrow."

She handed him a box and he nervously opened it, but when he saw what was in it, he chuckled. "I love them. I will definitely wear them all tomorrow."

"Well, bro, what did she get you?"

Drew turned them around for everyone to see. "Cufflinks and sgian dubh with the lion rampant and a Claymore sword kilt pin with the lion rampant as well. Thank you, lassie."

"You're welcome, baby. Glad you like them. I wanted them all to match!"

Her parents looked confused and Ginny asked if she could get a closer look. "Drew, baby, what is a lion rampant?"

"It is the ancient coat of arms of Scotland."

"Oh, I see. Very good then" she said with a smile.

"They are very nice, Kayla" Andrew said.

After they exchanged presents, they walked out to talk with the minister. "Well, I just wanted to have a word with you before the wedding. I know that you both have been married before and you are expecting a child. I just want to be certain that you are ready to enter into marriage and are committed to each other."

"Yes sir, we are. We both know we made a lot of mistakes with our first marriages, and realize how much work we need to put into this one. I love this woman so much, more than I have ever loved anyone. I am devoted to her and our baby. I will do whatever I have to do to make it work."

"I love Drew very much, and I am dedicated to him and our family. As he said, our first marriages didn't last, for different reasons, but we have both learned from them. I loved Drew for a long time from afar, and I would never do anything to hurt him."

"Very good. I just want to know that you are both willing to be faithful and true to each other and adhere to the vows you make tomorrow. I also want to be sure that your children will be brought up in faith."

"They will be. I go to church as much as I can. My grandfather was a rector so I was raised in church, and I know Drew was."

"Well I am happy to hear that. You have my complete support and will bless your marriage."

Drew smiled and shook his hand "thanks Mac."

"You're welcome, laddie. I have got to be part of most of the big moments in your life, and I am glad I can be part of this one as well. I will see you two tomorrow." He left and Drew put his arms around Kayla and kissed her. "I am a happy man, my love."

"I am happy too, baby. I am thankful that you are mine."

They joined everyone back in the dining room before they went their separate ways. Stephie told Kayla that she and Jenny were taking her out. Also her cousin Nikki who came and a couple of Drew's cousins were going to meet them. Her mom hugged her and told them to be careful. She kissed Heath on the cheek and told him with a laugh "you keep an eye on Drew. I don't want him looking half-dead tomorrow."

He laughed back "will do. Don't worry, baby girl. See you tomorrow. Have fun" he said with a wink.

Kayla leaned up and kissed Drew sweetly on the lips "you have fun tonight, baby. Y'all be careful."

"We will, love. Love you."

"Love you too."

Drew got into the car and drove off with Heath and John, and Andrew offered to drop Kayla's parents at the hotel. Kayla left with Jenny and Stephie for her hen party. When she got into the car, she told them "now look y'all, I can't drink and I am not playing DD while you two get tore up!"

"Oh hell, Kay, we aren't gonna go that wild" Stephie told her.

"Right. Just a couple of drinks and half-naked men!" Jenny agreed.

"What?! Strippers? You hired a man?"

"Well, hell yes! Listen, you didn't have a party the last time, and this will be the last time, so yeah, we hired you a stripping piper!"

"Oh. My. God. You. So. Did. Not!"

"Oh yeah we did! And he better be cute!" Stephie exclaimed. "And the best part, it was Heath's idea! He is paying for it!"

"He did what? I am gonna strangle him!"

"Lighten up, Kay. He wants you to have a good time. And I am sure Drew won't give a damn, as long as you aren't screwing the guy. Geez."

"I can't believe it. Heath, of all people."

"You will enjoy it, I promise. And we will too!"

Meanwhile, John was driving to the bar where the guys were meeting them. "I wonder what the girls are going to do tonight? Probably watch chick flicks and cry over their wine glasses, except Kayla with her sparkling cider."

Heath chuckled to himself and spoke low "uh, naw, they won't be doing that."

Drew stared at him "what do you mean?"

"Well, Drew, I kinda hired them a stripper."

Drew started laughing "you did? Kayla is going to go mental!"

"Why's that?"

"Because she hates male strippers! She said that when she went to that Ashley girl in accounting's party. She said it made her uncomfortable to have a naked man waving his tackle at her."

"Oh well. Already done now. She can kill me later."

They made it to the bar, and some of Drew's friends from college and his cousins were there, along with Stephen and Stu. He glanced over and saw Brett standing there as well. "What the fuck are you doing here, mate?"

"I had to come see you off, kid."

"You need to get the fuck out of here. I don't want to see your ugly mug again. I thought I made that clear when I busted your face up."

"Yeah, there is that, but I was just looking out for you. She has got her hooks in you even deeper than I thought since you are about to…."

Drew silenced him with a blow to the mouth. John and Stephen grabbed him and held him back. "I warned you, not to speak about her like that." He turned to his cousin Josh "did you tell him to come, mate?"

"No, I guess he just found out. We will take care of it, lad, just go on in." John grabbed Brett by the arm and dragged him to his car. "Just leave and stop making a horse's ass out of yourself."

Stephen walked Drew in and tried to calm him down. "Look, fella, let me buy yeh a drink. Don't worry about that asshole."

Drew took a deep breath and sat down at the bar. "Give me a scotch. A double."

Back at the hotel, the girls were all in Kayla's room awaiting the stripper's arrival. Kayla wasn't happy and they could tell. Nikki asked her "what is the matter?"

"Really? I don't want some strange man throwing his dick in my face Nik."

"Relax. Not going to be much different than what you work around every day: half naked men parading around in Speedos."

"Yeah, it is different because they ain't rubbing it against me. And if they tried, Drew would rip their heads off!"

"Oh give me a break. Being preggars has made you a prude." Kayla huffed and took a drink of her sparkling cider. She figured she was in for a long night. "And by the way, I am not a prude. That is how I got this way, in case you forgot how that works!"

Back at the bar, Drew was on his second round, still fuming. Stu sat by him and told him "forget that bugger. All of us couldn't be happier for you. We know how great Kayla is and how much she loves you. Piss it off, mate."

"You're right. This is supposed to be a party! Am I drinking alone? You all better get a drink too."

A few hours later, they were all drunk and were heading out. Drew was with John and going to his apartment. The girls' party had broken up as well, and they were picking their guys up. Drew asked Jenny "how is Kayla, love?"

"She's fine. She was about to take a bath and turn in for some beauty sleep when we left. I have a feeling that Heath will be getting an earful tomorrow, but I think she still had fun."

When they made it to his brother's, Drew called Kayla and she was just getting ready for bed. "Hi, baby."

"Hello, my love. I miss you already." Kayla could tell he was drunk because he was slurring his words.

"Awww, I miss you too. Did you have fun with the boys?"

"I did after I punched Brett in the mush."

"What? Oh God, please tell me he is not coming tomorrow!"

"No, no love, please don't be upset. He won't be there. Don't worry."

Kayla felt her chest tightening at the thought. Drew could tell she was worried and he wished he wouldn't have told her. She got very silent and he asked her "are you alright?"

"Um, yeah. Fine."

"Kayla, I promise he will not ruin our day. I swear it."

"Okay."

"Our day will be perfect. And at the end of it all, you will be my wife. That is what matters."

"I know. I just don't want anything to happen."

"It won't. I love you and I am going to let you go get some sleep. The next time I see you, you will be walking down that aisle to me. Goodnight, my beautiful bride."

"I love you very much Andrew. You get some sleep too."

She hung up and tried not to cry. She couldn't help but worry that something would go wrong. She called Heath and asked him to come down and talk to her. He was the only person who could seem to always make her feel better. He told Stephie he was going to see Kayla and stumbled down the hallway. When he came in, she could smell the booze on him. "Wow."

"I know, I know. But I am drunker than him, so I kept my word. What is the matter, baby?"

"What am I going to do if Brett shows up tomorrow? He could ruin our wedding."

Heath put his arm around her "I can't believe Drew told you about that. No one is going to ruin your day. Stu and Ste are going to be ushers and he won't get passed them. Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. If by some miracle he does, I will snap his neck before I let him stop your wedding. By the way, I am sorry about the stripper."

"Oh it's fine. It was actually kinda fun. He wasn't too obnoxious!"

"Oh good. I'm glad I am not in trouble."

"No, you're not. I can't stay mad at you anyway, never could" she said with a smile.

"Okay sweetheart, you need to pack and get some rest. Sleep well and don't worry." He put his arms around her and kissed her temple before heading back down the hallway. Kayla went ahead and packed her things up, knowing that she and Drew would be leaving from the castle and going to the airport. She said her prayers and crawled into bed. She sent Drew a text message telling him how much she loves him before falling asleep with thoughts of marrying the man of her dreams, soon to be a reality.


	35. Chapter 35

Early the next morning, Kayla's mom and Stephie went to her hotel room to wake her up. She took a shower and pulled her hair up and asked her father to take her bags down before they took a car to the castle. When Drew woke up, he was hung over and his brother told him he had better clean up and look presentable. "Look bro, I am not taking an ass-chewing from Kayla because you look like death warmed over. I can't let you look bad on your wedding day." He let Drew shower and shave first, before he took his shower.

Drew parent's met Kayla and her parents, along with Stephie at the castle. Olivia took her to the bridal chambers so she could get ready. Stephie changed into the sapphire Vera Wang V-neck bridesmaid dress that matched the flowers in the Kayla wanted. Ginny and Angela helped Kayla with her hair and make-up. She knew she could do most of it herself, but she thought back to her first wedding and her parents not being there so she let her mom do it for her. They dried, curled and teased it before pulling her soft black hair up and securing it with clips.

While they were finishing getting ready, Andrew's friend from work had shown up in full Highland dress and was set up in front of the castle. He was playing the bagpipes for the guests as they arrived. Stephen and Stu were charged with seating everyone and watching out for Brett to make sure he didn't show up. Drew was getting nervous and John was in the groom's chambers trying to ease his mind. "Everything will go fine, mate. Chill out. Nothing is going to happen."

"It just felt like we would never get here, now we are and I just don't want anything to happen. Kayla was upset when I talked to her last night."

"Yeah, because you should have kept your mouth shut about Brett."

"I know, and I wish I would have. Bastard."

"Forget him. This should be the happiest day of your life. And you had better not fuck this up. No more weddings for you, bro. You have met your quota."

"Yeah, I know. But this is different. So shut it. I sure as hell don't want to be thinking about her today."

They both put on their kilts, with their kilt jacket, sporran, sgian dubh and ghillies.

Back in the bride's room, they were helping Kayla into her wedding gown. She had picked out a diamond white, A-line Vera Wang dress, with white Jimmy Choo patent leather high heeled-sandals. Ginny took the veil and put it on her head "this is something old, baby. I know your grandmother would want you to have it."

Angela showed her a horseshoe brooch and told her "this is something new. It is a symbol of good luck." She pinned it to the dress and Kayla thanked her.

"Now, this is something borrowed. It is tradition to wear something from a happily married couple to bring you marital bliss. Heath gave this to me on our wedding day. I wish you and Drew all the happiness that we have." She placed the pearls around Kayla's neck and smiled.

"Thank you, girl. Well, I have my something blue already: my garter I got yesterday and my flowers."

"You look so lovely, Kayla. I am so proud of you" her mom said.

"Thank you everyone. I am so ready to get this show started." Shortly, Stephen and Stu arrived to escort her and his mother to their seats and her father came in to see her.

"Well, sweetheart, you look beautiful. I am very happy for you. Drew seems like a good man, and I told him he had better take good care of you and this baby or it's his ass."

"Daddy!"

"Hey, you're my little girl and that is my prerogative."

"He is a wonderful man, and you have nothing to worry about."

Soon, the minister came and said it was time to start. She could hear that the pipes had stopped and the harp music was playing so they left the room to go to the foyer. Stephie went first and once she was to the front of the altar, the wedding march started to play. Everyone stood and faced the walkway and waited for her. She took her father's arm and they started down the aisle. When she saw Drew, her face lit up. He and his brother, and most of their guests were in Highland dress as well, including the minister. Drew felt a lump come up in his throat when he saw her in her gown. She looked like an angel to him. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself down. Joe and Kayla walked down the aisle and when she made it to Drew, she smiled at him through her veil.

They turned to face the reverend, and he began. "We gather in the presence of God to give thanks for the gift of marriage, to witness the joining together of Andrew and Kayla, to surround them with our prayers, and to ask God's blessing upon them, so that they may be strengthened for their life together and nurtured in their love for God. God created us male and female, and gave us marriage so that husband and wife may help and comfort each other, living faithfully together in plenty and in want, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, throughout all their days. God gave us marriage for the full expression of the love between a man and a woman. In marriage a woman and a man belong to each other, and with affection and tenderness freely give themselves to each other. God gave us marriage for the well-being of human society, for the ordering of family life, and for the birth and nurture of children. God gave us marriage as a holy mystery in which a man and a woman are joined together, and become one, just as Christ is one with the church. In marriage, husband and wife are called to a new way of life, created, ordered, and blessed by God. This way of life must not be entered into carelessly, or from selfish motives, but responsibly, and prayerfully. We rejoice that marriage is given by God, blessed by our Lord Jesus Christ, and sustained by the Holy Spirit. Therefore, let marriage be held in honor by all."

"Let us pray: Gracious God, you are always faithful in your love for us. Look mercifully upon Andrew and Kayla, who have come seeking your blessing. Let your Holy Spirit rest upon them so that with steadfast love they may honor the promises they make this day, through Jesus Christ our Savior. Amen."

He turned to Drew and asked him "Andrew, understanding that God has created, ordered, and blessed the covenant of marriage, do you affirm your desire and intention to enter this covenant?"

He answered "I do."

He then turned to Kayla and asked the same "Kayla, understanding that God has created, ordered, and blessed the covenant of marriage, do you affirm your desire and intention to enter this covenant?"

She responded "I do."

He asked for Drew's parents to stand first and asked "Andrew and Angela, do you give your blessing to Andrew and Kayla, and promise to do everything in your power to uphold them in their marriage?"

They both nodded and Andrew replied "We give our blessing and promise our loving support."

Then he called for Kayla's parents to stand. "Joseph and Virginia, do you give your blessing to Andrew and Kayla, and promise to do everything in your power to uphold them in their marriage?"

They responded "We do."

The minister asked the congregation "Will all of you witnessing these vows do everything in your power to uphold Andrew and Kayla in their marriage?"

They all replied "We will."

"Andrew and Kayla, as you are about to speak your vows each to other, remember that openness, honesty, forgiveness and loyalty are the foundation of an enduring love. No other ties are more tender, no vows more sacred, and no promises more profound, than these you now make. Since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands, and with your promises bind yourselves to each other as husband and wife."

Kayla handed Stephie her bouquet and took Drew's hand. The minister asked "Andrew Samuel, will you have this woman to be your wife, and will you pledge your loyalty to her, in all love and honor, in all duty and service, in all faith and tenderness, to live with her and cherish her according to the ordinances of God in the holy bond of marriage?"

"I will."

"Kayla Jo, will you have this man to be your husband, and will you pledge your loyalty to him, in all love and honor, in all duty and service, in all faith and tenderness, to live with him and cherish him according to the ordinances of God in the holy bond of marriage?"

"I will."

"Now you may recite your vows."

Drew spoke first "I, Andrew Samuel, take you, Kayla Jo, to be my wife; and I promise, before God and these witnesses, to be your loving and faithful husband; in plenty and in want; in joy and in sorrow; in sickness and in health; as long as we both shall live."

Kayla smiled and replied with her voice cracking "I, Kayla Jo, take you, Andrew Samuel, to be my husband; and I promise, before God and these witnesses, to be your loving and faithful wife; in plenty and in want; in joy and in sorrow; in sickness and in health; as long as we both shall live."

The minister turned to John and asked for the rings. He took them and said "In the giving and receiving of rings, the man and the woman give to each other an outward sign of an inward commitment. Each takes a circle of gold which is unbroken, and will not tarnish, as a symbol of enduring love. Andrew and Kayla, the rings are tangible reminders that you each give the gift of yourself to the other. Let them be signs of your love. O Lord, we ask your blessing upon these rings. May the rings truly be signs and reminders of sacred love and union. Especially do we pray your blessing upon they who give them and wear them. May they abide in your peace now and forever more. By your blessing, O God, may these rings be symbols of unending love and faithfulness, reminding them of the covenant they have made this day, through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

Drew took her ring and placed it on her finger "This ring I give you, as a sign of our constant faith and abiding love, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

She took his ring and slid it on his hand as well, and repeated her vows "This ring I give you, as a sign of our constant faith and abiding love, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

They knelt down and bowed their heads as he spoke "Let us pray: Eternal God, Creator and preserver of all life, author of salvation, and giver of all grace: look with favor upon the world you have made and redeemed, and especially upon Andrew and Kayla. Give them wisdom and devotion in their common life, that each may be to the other a strength in need, a counselor in perplexity, a comfort in sorrow, and a companion in joy. Grant that their wills may be so knit together in your will and their spirits in your Spirit, that they may grow in love and peace with you and each other all the days of their life. Give them the grace, when they hurt each other, to recognize and confess their fault, and to seek each other's forgiveness and yours. Make their life together a sign of Christ's love to this sinful and broken world, that unity may overcome estrangement, forgiveness heal guilt, and joy conquer despair. Give them such fulfillment of their mutual love that they may reach out in concern for others. Give to them, if it is your will, the gift of children, and the wisdom to bring them up to know you, to love you, and to serve you. Amen."

When they stood, he spoke to the congregation and they followed his lead "As our Savior Christ has taught us, let us all pray: Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, forever. Amen."

"Before God and in the presence of this congregation, Andrew and Kayla have made their solemn vows to each other. They have confirmed their promises by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, I proclaim that they are now husband and wife. Blessed be the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit now and forever. Those, whom God hath joined together, let no one set asunder."

"May the Lord bless you and keep you; the Lord be kind and gracious to you; the Lord look upon you with favor and give you peace. Amen."

"Andrew, you may kiss your bride."

Drew lifted her veil and touched her cheek, bringing her face close to him. He kissed her softly and everyone clapped. He reached into his kilt jacket pocket and Kayla wondered what he was doing. He took a strip of cloth out and she looked at him confused. "Kayla, this is the tartan of my Clan. You are now part of me and part of our family." He took the piece of tartan and pinned it to her dress.

They faced the crowd as the minister introduced them "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Galloway." She took his arm and they made their way back down the aisle. She led him back into the bride's chamber to give their guests a chance to make it into the State room for the reception. While the ceremony was taking place, all the arrangements were being made for them. The DJ Drew hired had made it and was setting up. Guests started filing out of the Circular Saloon, and followed Olivia to the State room.

Kayla dragged Drew inside the room and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you very much, Drew Galloway."

"I love you too, Mrs. Drew Galloway."

She giggled and reached her hands around his neck, pulling him down to her. She pressed her lips to his and moaned softly. When he pulled back he told her "I didn't get a chance to tell you, but you look so beautiful, love."

"Thank you. You look gorgeous. I really could get used to this look, baby. I am so relieved that part is over."

"Me too. We are one step closer to our honeymoon" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"YES! Also a bonus. I can't wait. I am really looking forward to it, even though we may never leave the hotel!" she answered with a wink.

"We may not! Alright love, let's go join everyone else. They should be in there by now." He offered his and they walked back to where the reception was being held. Everyone was taking their seats, but stood and clapped when the two of them walked into the room. They went and took their place at the front next to John and Stephie. The servers started bring out the plates and people sat talking and eating. When it was time, John stood and clinked his glass, wanting to make his best man's speech.

"Well, I am not one for making speeches so I will keep this short and sweet. I am very proud of my brother. He has found a woman to love him, even though he is mental. I don't think he has ever been happier and I am happy to welcome Kayla into our family. I can't wait to be an uncle and I know Drew will make a great father and husband. We are thrilled for them and wish them all the happiness in the world."

Drew stood up and shook his hand. "Cheers, mate."

Then Stephie stood to speak as well. "I have known Kayla for a long time. She is like my sister. She is a warm and loving person, kind and considerate. I am so glad that she and Drew found their way to each other. I know they will be happy together and deserve to have the family they always dreamed of. We pray that you will always be as blissful as you are today."

Drew smiled and stood up, taking Kayla's hand and leading her to the dance floor. The band started to play the song Kayla had chosen just for Drew. He pulled her into his arms and they swayed to the music, all eyes on them.

"What if I never knew  
What if I never found you  
I'd never had this feeling in my heart.

How did this come to be  
I don't know how you found me  
But from the moment I saw you  
Deep inside my heart I knew.

Baby, you're my destiny  
You and I were meant to be  
With all my heart and soul  
I give my love to have and hold  
And as far as I can see  
You were always meant to be my destiny.

I wanted someone like you  
Someone that I could hold onto  
And give my love until the end of time.

But forever was just a word  
Something I'd only heard about  
But now you're always there for me  
When you say forever, I'll believe.

Baby, you're my destiny  
You and I were meant to be  
With all my heart and soul  
I give my love to have and hold  
And as far as I can see  
You were always meant to be my destiny.

Maybe all we need  
Is just a little faith.  
Cause baby, I believe  
That love will find a way.

Oh baby, you're my destiny  
You and I were meant to be  
With all my heart and soul  
I give my love to have and hold  
And as far as I can see  
From now until eternity  
You were always meant to be  
My destiny."

After their dance was over, she danced with John and then with her father. Then she went to find Heath "dance with me."

He smiled at her "sure thing."

He put her hand in his and they talked as they danced. "You know, you should really have been my maid of honor."

He started laughing "but I don't have the boobs to wear a dress, baby girl."

Kayla chuckled "well, maybe not. Heath, you are my best friend in this whole world. Sometimes I don't think I know how much I love you and am grateful for you in my life."

"I know sweetheart. I am glad I can be here for you, and you are here for me too. I know Drew will take good care of you, because he knows what is good for him." She started laughing again and nodded, laying her head on his shoulder.

When it was time to cut the cake, Kayla's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe how big it was and how ornate. She and Drew stood by it and the piper, his dad's friend Kevin handed her his dirk to cut the cake with. She looked at the knife confused and Drew whispered "old Scottish tradition, lassie." She had an 'a-ha' look come over her face as she took it from him. She cut the cake and she stuffed some in Drew's mouth. He grabbed a piece and smushed it in her mouth too. Olivia finished cutting the cake to make sure everyone got some, and told Kayla she would give the top to her mom to take home.

Soon Drew took off her garter and threw it at Stephen, then Kayla tossed her bouquet and Drew's cousin caught it. Lots of the guests went for a tour of the castle in groups, most of them never having been inside one before. When it was time for them to leave, they went and changed clothes so they could go straight to the airport. Their guests went outside to send them off and the piper started to play again. They ran through the crowd and were showered with rice on their way out.

They climbed into the limo and asked the driver to take them to the airport. Drew pulled Kayla into his embrace and she melted into his kiss. "Thank you so much for this, Drew. Today has been absolutely perfect."

"You're welcome, love. Thank you for marrying me and making me the luckiest bloke in the world. I am so happy I could just about burst at the seams." Soon they were in the air, flying to St. Andrews to start their honeymoon and their new life together.

A/N Wedding vows from the Book of Common Worship

_Destiny_ – Jim Brickman


End file.
